He Shoots, He Scores
by blinkanator
Summary: Blaine Anderson had it all, until one night changed it all. Klaine AU
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, I'm back with a brand new fic! It's been a while, but hopefully you all like this one. Just a heads up, I sent this to my beta, but then I quickly beta'd it myself instead of waiting for her. So spelling errors and all that are entirely my own. I know this chapter is pretty long, they aren't all going to be this long, but I've tried to keep them on the lenghty side for the most part. I'm aiming for updates every few days this time around, instead of every single day like with SWTC. Can you believe it's been a full year since then? Crazy. Anyways, I'm also going to be posting this over on scarves and coffee soon. **

**And a huge thank you to everyone who helped me while I wrote this. Especially my good buddy Emily who came up with the title.  
**

**OH. Quick note. I know not everyone likes hockey, and the fic itself is only loosely based around hockey. You don't need to be a fan, or have ever seen a hockey game to understand it. I went light on the hockey, heavy on the Klaine. (Get it? like spices!)**

**The regular disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I own Glee or have any ties with Fox or anything like that. I just like writing about these two goofs named Kurt and Blaine.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

"Mr. Anderson, how does it feel knowing that come draft time for the NHL, you could be one of the first names called?"

"It's an amazing feeling. I never thought I'd ever have the chance to be playing hockey professionally."

The reporter nodded. "Thanks for stopping to talk to us, and we can't wait to see you on the big day."

Blaine shook his head before smiling again for the cameras and getting in the back of the SUV. He closed the door and immediately laid his head back, sighing.

"Cheer up, Blainers."

Blaine's eyes flew open and he saw his best friend from the team, Sam Evans, sitting beside him. He hadn't even noticed him in the car.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

Sam laughed. "I've told you before, never question my appearing abilities. Now stop pouting. I'm taking you to a club."

Blaine opened his mouth to complain but knew any argument would go completely ignored. He loved that about Sam. He always knew exactly what Blaine needed without Blaine having to say a word. At least that's how this whole mess had started.

Blaine had only been on the team for 3 months, and in that time he'd found out more about himself than he ever thought possible. The night of his first goal, the whole team had taken him out for a drink. Most of the guys were getting up there in age and had families of their own to get home to, but not Sam and Blaine. They were single, and apparently very horny. After striking out a few hundred times, they somehow ended up making out at Blaine's apartment.

They had been hooking up in secret ever since. No sense in making the other guys on the team uncomfortable.

They arrived at the club and Sam pulled Blaine inside. While Blaine waited for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness, Sam continued pulling him to the VIP room. As his eyes adjusted, he started to recognize this place. It was a really low key club they came to sometimes after games. The guys that worked in the VIP room were really quiet and let them have the room to themselves most nights.

Sam pulled Blaine over to the couch and ordered their regular drinks. Blaine relaxed into the couch, his hand resting on Sam's thigh. After their drinks were brought over, Sam boldly took Blaine's hand and put it on the prominent bulge in his pants.

Blaine looked up from his drink and right into Sam's lustfull eyes. He finished the rest of his drink before leaning over to kiss Sam's open mouth. He slipped his tongue inside and started moving his hand over the bulge.

Sam moaned into Blaine's mouth at the touch before firmly grabbing Blaine's ass with both his hands and lifting him easily off the seat and into his lap. The drinks kept coming, and they kept making out, and the next think Blaine knew he was waking up in Sam's bed, completely naked.

He glanced over and saw Sam laying on his stomach next to him, also completely naked. He sighed. They must have ended up here after the bar. He sat up slowly and flinched at the pain radiating from his ass. He must have bottomed last night.

He glanced around the room, looking for his clothes and ended up following a line of clothing out to the front door. By the time he got there, he was a little worried. He'd only managed to find one sock, his belt, boxers and undershirt. Where the fuck were his pants? He saw something sticking out from under the door and pulled it open, only to discover that someone had piled him and Sam's clothes up in front of the door. What the fuck did they do last night?

Luckily, he'd woken up at Sam's before and actually knew where most of the stuff to make coffee were. He started quietly throwing the machine together and waiting. He pulled on his pants and immediately fished his phone out of his pocket to check his schedule for the day and his messages. It was set to be an easy day. Working out all morning, which could easily be skipped, and an afternoon full of draft talks. His stomach flipped at the thought. His entire life was going to change today.

He flicked through his calender quickly before checking his messages. ...Surely that wasn't right. There's no way he'd have 32 messages after one night. That's ridiculous. He started listening to the messages.

The first 5 were from various guys on the team with him and Sam, wishing him luck at the draft. A few from the local news asking for a post-draft interview. And the rest from his assistant. He rolled his eye and played the first one.

"Blaine, where the fuck are you?"

Uh oh, she sounded pissed.

"Blaine Anderson if you don't answer this fucking phone right now I'm going to pluck your eyebrows."

His hand drifted up to his eyebrows. She wouldn't dare.

The rest of the messages were all similar. Threats to his body, threats to his car, she got really creative and threatened to quit. He still wasn't sure if that was a threat or a prize.

He fixed his cup of coffee before sitting down in Sam's office and dialing her number.

"Blaine, what the fuck have you done?"

"Well good morning to you too. Geez, if I wanted to be greeted like that I could have stayed at home."

She sighed from the other side of the phone. "How drunk were you last night?"

He shrugged. "Enough to not remember much beyond going to a club with Sam."

"What I want to know is why you didn't tell us. I think you know Brit Brit and I would support you 100% and I could have spun this so it was a good thing."

"Santana, it's early, I'm drunk and sore. Could you please just tell me what the fuck is going on?"

She sighed sadly from the other side of the phone. "You screwed up last night. A reporter spotted you in the club last night and somehow got into the VIP room and was trying to interview you, but instead found you shoving your tongue down Sam's throat. Well done by the way, Trouty Mouth is one fine piece of ass. Anyways, he was shocked but kept trying to get the interview, so you told him to fuck off and leave you alone with your, and I quote, "pretty man penis" So he called up some reporter friends and they followed you and Sam out of the club and across town to Sam's apartment."

Blaine sighed. "Fuck."

"Oh, it gets worse. When they followed you upstairs, you decided it was a good idea to strip all your clothes off and throw them. At the reporters. And then beg Sam to fuck you right there in the hallway, and then offered all of them a piece of your, and I quote again, "fine, penis loving, cockslutting ass" I don't know what "cockslutting" is, but you seem to think you're pretty good at it. Anyways, so the reporters eventually left you alone. I'm guessing you went inside and had Sam fuck you stupid while they sent the story, pictures and videos all over the country."

"No."

Santana nodded. "Yeah. I've had calls all morning. It isn't looking very good for this afternoon."

Blaine sighed. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. He had to be having some kind of nightmare.

"It gets worse."

Blaine shook his head. "It can't actually get any worse, can it?"

"Your coach called. He's going to drop you off the team."

Blaine went silent. That was pretty much rock bottom. As far as he knew, no one had ever been drafted without being on an actual team. At best right now, he'd get picked up by another team and hopefully get drafted in a few years.

Santana spoke up after a while. "I'm really sorry about all this. But on the upside, at least you got some last night."

Blaine laughed. "Thanks. I'm gonna let you go. We're still on for later, right?"

"Of course. HEY! I don't have to pretend to wanna fuck your brains out anymore. God, tonight is going to be SO much fun."

Blaine shook his head. "BYE"

He hung up and looked around the apartment. He could wait for Sam to wake up, share an awkward encounter and then leave. Or he could grab his stuff and just leave.

And then his phone rang.

* * *

Blaine practically ripped the door off its hinges when Santana knocked several hours later. After his phone call earlier, he'd decided not to tell her anything.

"Blaine, I've told you a million times. You look like a highly drugged puppy when you let yourself get overexcited."

Blaine let her in, closing the door behind her and following her into his living room. She'd sat herself down on the couch and was checking her phone.

"Are you gonna ask?"

Santana shook her head without looking up from her phone. "Blaine, I don't care how far you shot it this time. There is nothing impressive about you jerking off."

Blaine shook his head and scrunched up his face in disgust. "Ew, no. Another team picked me up."

Santana looked up from her phone. "Wait, which team?"

Blaine shrugged. "The...Bulldogs? Is that a team?"

She shook her head. "No, no Bulldogs. There are Buffalos?"

Blaine shook his head and thought about it for a few minutes. "THE WARTHOGS! That's it!"

She stared at him. "You're joking."

He looked at her, confused. "No, I-"

She interrupted him by laughing. "Oh, you really had me going for a second there. The Warthogs. Well done, Blainers. What team is it really? Is there a team or was that part of the joke?"

"San, I'm serious. Their GM called me earlier and offered me a spot on their team. I won't be making as much money, but at least I'll have a job."

She looked at him for a few minutes. "Blaine, I know you're having a hard day but there's no reason to do this."

"Do WHAT? San, I don't know if you understand. I have nothing. No one wants me on their team right now."

"B, if you accept a place on their team, your career is over. I'm serious. No one from their team ever makes it. It is basically a bunch of washed up old men. It's like the small apartment elderly people get before finally heading for the old age home."

Blaine shrugged. "It's either this or I find myself a new career. The GM is offering me money to play on his team, that's honestly all I was hoping for."

Santana nodded. "Well, consider tonight my last night as your employee."

"What?"

"First of all, whatever they're offering to pay you won't cover mine and Britt's paycheques, I'm not moving to Ohio, and this is by far your worst idea ever."

"San, don't be like that. Come on, I can certainly cover your salaries for a while just with my savings. And anything beyond that I'll deal with."

She shrugged. "I'm not moving to Ohio to be the assistant to a guy who isn't going to have a single event to go to! I'm staying here with my friends, and my family and I'll find the next "up and comer" and be HIS assistant. Now go put on your suit so we can get this damn event over with. And just remember not to tell anyone about the new team. Not yet, I'll handle that tomorrow."

* * *

An hour later they were stepping out of the limo, arms linked, and walking towards the entrance. Santana was wearing a floor length red dress which accented her assets in a dangerous way. And then there was Blaine in some suit Santana had picked. He really hoped no one asked, because he had no idea.

They got inside fairly quickly, away from all the reporters with their questions. Blaine was still on edge. He was meeting the top player for the Warthogs at the event, and he would be making the final decision about the team. He didn't get that. Teams weren't like that. If the GM said you were on the team, you were on the fucking team.

Blaine and Santana had been to just over 20 events like these, and had a fairly well thought out plan. Blaine would get the previously agreed upon drinks while Santana found their table, then they'd meet up, start drinking and make the rounds before people got too trashed. Tonight would be different. They were going to fly under the radar and hope for the best.

Blaine headed off towards the bar, spotting Sam in the meanwhile. Sam looked at him and then looked away just as fast. So clearly he wasn't over the whole leaving without saying goodbye thing. Blaine sighed, grabbed his and Santana's drinks and headed over to where Sam was.

"Hey."

Sam glanced up from his phone. "Hi."

"So, we kind of fucked things up last night..."

Sam nodded. "Is that why you left this morning?"

Blaine nodded. "I had to get home, start doing some damage control."

They were both silent for a few minutes before Blaine spoke again.

"Coach kicked me off the team."

Sam nodded. "I know. He told me. He told me to choose. You, or the team."

Blaine nodded slowly. It made sense. Sam's career wasn't really going anywhere, not like Blaine's was. He'd known how homophobic the coach was when he started playing for them, which is another reason they didn't tell anyone. Now he was just keeping Sam to be an ass and torture him, seeing as he had no where to go.

At least Blaine was a good player and stood a chance at getting on another team.

Sam sighed. "I chose the team, Blaine."

"Good."

"What?"

Blaine smiled. "I'm glad you chose the team, Sam. There's no use throwing your life away for a couple of hook ups. I'm not going to be in town very much longer, anyways."

"You're leaving?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I found another team that will take me. But they're based in Ohio."

"...you don't mean the Warthogs, do you?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Santana says they don't have a great team, but at least I'll still be playing. I can play there for a few years and hopefully try to get drafted again."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that. And good luck tonight, I'm sure someone'll still take you."

Blaine smiled. "I don't see that happening, but thanks." He spotted Santana from across the room looking for him. "Well, I should get back to my table. See you around."

He half expected Sam to stop him. Maybe say something in that crazy blue person language he loved so much, but Sam didn't say anything. He just let him walk away.

* * *

Blaine didn't get drafted, he honestly didn't think that he would. Other than Santana, Sam and some guy named Mike Chang, no one had said more than two words to him. He was being ignored by the entire league. Well, not the whole league, just everyone who was a good enough hockey player to be considered for the big leagues.

He was feeling pretty down on himself after the draft, so Santana called Brittany over and they stayed up late watching movies, eating junk and bashing other players in the league. They were pretty drunk by the time they got to their new favourite game, "Wow that's hard!" Which basically entailed Brittany and Santana guessing the penis sizes of hockey players Blaine had seen naked. Some surprising sizes according to Santana.

The next morning, Blaine was the first one up. He had ended up sleeping on the floor, and Santana and Brittany were laying together on the couch. He got up and headed straight for his room. He'd gotten some boxes out of the closet from when he moved in, and started filling them with his stuff. Before he knew it, most of the room was packed up and Brittany was standing in the door with two cups of coffee.

"What are you doing?"

His head snapped up and he smiled. "Hey. I'm packing stuff up."

"But why? Are you moving?"

Blaine nodded and took the cup from her. He moved to sit on the bed and motioned for her to join him. In some ways he felt like her dad, especially since she wasn't very bright. He just felt the need to look out for her.

"Britt, I'm moving. Far away, and you and San are staying here."

"Isn't it going to be hard to work for you if you live far away?"

Blaine nodded. "That's why you and San are going to find new jobs. She'll explain it a bit more once I'm gone, I just want you to know that if it were up to me, I'd stay here with you two forever."

Brittany smiled. "I know, just make sure you keep in touch with us when you leave. Where are you going, anyways?"

"Ohio. I'm going to play for a different team there."

"San says that we play for a different team, do you play for that team too?"

Blaine nodded. "Yup. But I'm talking about hockey teams."

"Oh."

She was quiet for a while, but eventually broke the silence again. "So when are you leaving?"

"Well, I have a plane ticket for a flight tonight, getting there tomorrow morning. Then I'm gonna meet with the team and sign all the papers and arrange to have my stuff flown out there once I find an apartment."

Blaine hadn't noticed Santana in the doorway. "We'll take care of the packing tomorrow. Today we're gonna have fun."

And they did. They all got changed and went out for breakfast, then out to their favourite stores, and they picked out some new clothes for Blaine to wear for practices and so on. Then they grabbed a quick lunch and ran back to get Blaine's bag packed with just enough to last him a few weeks. And finally, they drove him to the airport.

They stayed with him up until the gate, at which point Blaine grabbed both of them and squeezed as hard as he could.

"I honestly don't know what I would have done without you two."

Santana laughed. "I don't know either. We practically taught you how to take care of yourself. And don't forget any of it."

Brittany nodded. "And when the machines in your new house are confusing, call San. She understands them all somehow."

Blaine smiled. "I promise. I'll probably be back the second I get some time off."

Santana nodded. "Well, you know we expect you for Christmas, but I fully expect you to have a crazy good team by then and be living here with us anyways."

"Boarding flight 846 to Columbus, Ohio."

Blaine smiled. "That's me."

They let him go and each kissed one of his cheeks. "Call us the second you land."

They eventually let him get on the plane, and he settled in to his seat. It wasn't a long flight, but somehow he felt like it would feel like an eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is even longer than the first one! There isn't really anything to explain for this one so I'm gonna stop rambling and let you all get to reading.**

**Reviews are nice and always welcome!**

* * *

Okay, so the flight wasn't that bad. It was quiet for the most part. Blaine was sitting in coach, and up in first class he could hear a baby crying for a while, but he tossed in a headphone and it was fine. He made his way around the airport, getting his luggage and going through security before finally making it out of the gate. The coach for his new team had said there would be someone there to pick him up, and he figured it would be a sketchy taxi driver with a sign.

Boy was he wrong.

He started glancing through the crowd trying to find a sign with his name, or something similar to his name. He decided to hang back for a few minutes and wait for the crowd to thin out. Another downside to being super short. He eventually spotted his name over the shoulder of some giant and started making his way over. The giant stepped aside and Blaine was left staring at a short woman wearing a jean jacket with the sign. She smiled brightly at him and waved him over.

"You must be Blaine!"

He nodded. "That's me. Are you my ride?"

She smiled. "Oh honey, I'm more than that. Come on, we'll talk on the ride home." She grabbed one of his bags and started lugging it to the car, but Blaine caught up and took it away from her.

"Please, let me. I know they're heavy and I'd hate if you hurt yourself." She reminded him so much of his own mother, it was weird.

They got back to her mini van and loaded his bags into the back and both climbed in. She started driving and then hit her forehead like she'd forgotten something.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, I'm Carole, Burt's wife. He was going to come pick you up himself, but I thought that might be a little intimidating, so I told him to stay home."

"Burt...right."

She smiled. "This all happened really quickly. Burt is your new coach."

Blaine nodded and smiled slightly. "Right, sorry. I should probably know that one."

Carole shook her head. "I don't think he'd mind. So, tell me a bit about yourself."

Blaine thought for a second. He didn't normally open up to strangers, but she was so open and it really was like talking to his mom. "Well, you might have heard, but I'm gay. Or bisexual...I'm not really too sure about that yet. I've been playing hockey since I learned to skate. I'm originally from Hamilton, Ontario. Uh...I like carrots."

Carole laughed. "You like carrots? Alright, I'll keep that in mind. What about your parents?"

Blaine shrugged. "My dad hasn't really been part of my life since I was a teenager. Him and my mom got a divorce and he didn't ask for custody or anything."

Carole smiled sympathetically. "And your mom?"

"Still living in Canada."

"Doesn't want to leave, does she?"

Blaine shook his head, looking out at the road instead of at Carole for a change. "She's had some health problems in the last few years. With this job, I don't exactly get health insurance and I was making good money before, and with the draft I was going to move her out here, but now it's better for her to stay in Canada. Free healthcare and all."

Carole nodded apologetically. "Well, maybe we'll be able to get her out here soon."

Blaine smiled, but looked back out the side window. Poor woman, she probably has no idea what he used to make.

They chit chatted back and forth for a while, before finally Carole pulled up at the arena.

"You go on ahead, I'm going to run some errands and get you settled. Burt'll make sure you have a ride and I'll make sure you get a key."

Blaine smiled. "Great, thanks Carole." He hopped out and started grabbing his bags out of the back.

"Blaine, leave them. I'll make sure you get them back. I won't even look through them." She winked at him and laughed.

Blaine grabbed his bag of equiptment and proceeded inside. There were some signs directing him around to the dressing rooms, which were packed full of other players. He entered and immediately everyone turned to stare at him.

"Uh...hi." He waved nervously. "I'm Blaine?"

The guys all nodded in understanding and most went back to what they were doing. All except one who walked over.

He was as tall as a sasquatch, and Blaine craned his neck to look up at him. "...Hi?"

The guy laughed. "You're really tiny. Hey, I'm Finn."

Blaine shook his hand. "You're younger...than the rest of the team."

Finn nodded. "You look 12. Has anyone ever told you that you're very short?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, it's come up a few times."

Another guy walked by and hit Finn on the shoulder. "Come on, it's almost time to hit the ice."

Finn nodded. "Follow me." He led the way to the far corner of the dressing room.

"Sorry it's so far away. Most of us have two or three lockers. One for the equiptment, one for a change of clothes and one to hold other stuff. Anyways, everyone chose theirs out front. I come back here to change sometimes, especially when Puck has a wet towel..."

Blaine laughed. "It's great. Thanks."

Finn nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, you should get ready. Bu- Coach Hummel wants us out on the ice in 10."

Blaine watched as Finn walked away and he started getting ready to hit the ice. He wasn't used to changing by himself. When he was on the other team, they all had their lockers in the first few rows and used to horse around while getting ready.

Maybe it was what they did with new guys.

Or maybe it was what they did the gay guys.

He knew it would be an issue if he ever came out, it's why he didn't come out. He knew how guys would get in the change rooms. They'd be awkward, worried that he was checking them out.

He finished getting ready and headed out to the ice. No one had given him a shirt to wear, so he wore his regular practice jersey. He stepped out onto the ice with the other guys and everything felt different. Normally when he hit the ice, he knew the other players. He knew that if they were playing their regular shifts, Sam would have his back. That's how it always was.

But right now, he was around a bunch of strangers who probably stuck him in the back corner to change because he likes guys. And he wasn't wearing the right colours or anything.

He skated around for a bit before the rest of the team came out onto the ice, along with the coach. He blew his whistle and everyone started skating over, just like they'd always done. He took a deep breath and followed. Everyone was down on one knee, listening to the coach talk.

"Well, I'm sure you've all noticed we've got a new guy with us. His name is Blaine Anderson. You all saw the reports and all of that, and I want you to forget all about them. He's going to be your team mate. You're all gonna accept him the way you were accepted and that's that. Does anyone have any questions?"

Blaine glanced around the group. He was sure he was bright red from being put on the spot like that.

One of the guys put his hand up and the rest of the team shot him a dirty look, except Burt who nodded. "Yeah, Brian?'

"Two questions actually. One, why is he wearing the wrong colours, and two, why did you sign him? No offense dude, but you're tiny."

Blaine smiled some. "I just wore my regular clothes from my old team."

Burt nodded. "We'll get you a practice jersey and a game one. As for why I signed him, you'll understand after practice is over. Now, Finn, Brian, Puck and Dave, I want to set up a four on one. You guys against Blaine."

It took a few minutes to set it up. The rest of the team sat on the bench, watching.

Burt blew into the whistle signaling that Blaine could start. He'd done this enough times to know how to get through the crowd. He started skating with the puck.

Puck was the first one that tried to steal the puck away. Blaine flicked the puck through Puck's skates and circled around him. He did something similar to Brian, who skated around in a full circle trying to find him.

Next came Dave. He tried to tackle Blaine into the boards, but misjudged how fast he was skating and ended up hitting them while Blaine kept going.

And finally there was Finn. Blaine wasn't entirely sure how to get around Finn. He was twice his size, and certainly knew how to handle his hockey stick. He would just have to get the puck around him somehow. They were a lot closer to the net than he'd been with any of the other guys.

And then he saw it. His opening.

Finn moved left, mirroring Blaine's moves. Blaine flicked the puck towards the boards off to the right of the net while moving left. His contradicting movements bought him enough time to go around the net and shoot the puck in, beating Finn in the process.

The whole bench applauded, along with the team mates he'd just beaten.

Burt nodded at him. "That's why, Brian." Burt looked at Blaine. "We don't get a lot of the other games around here, so most of the team has never seen you play. Now they have."

Blaine nodded in understanding. He watched a lot of hockey when he was on the other team, but he'd never heard of this team. Unless you were an NHL team, most people never heard of you, unless you were one of the top choices for a draft, like Blaine had been.

Practice was harder than it should have been because of how long it had been since Blaine was on the ice. A few days may not seem like a lot, but when your body was used to being pushed to the limit everyday, it really changed things.

They all made their way back to the change room. Blaine started changing in the back corner, no real thoughts going through his head. Suddenly he looked up and Finn was standing there in his regular clothes, holding his bag and another smaller bag.

"Hi?"

Finn laughed. "Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I thought you might want those shirts I completely forgot to give you before practice." He handed him the smaller bag. "There are like 5 practice jerseys and 6 game home, and 6 game away. It seems like a lot, but you'd be shocked how quickly they're gone."

Blaine nodded and put them in his locker. "Thanks, man."

"So, are you ready to go?"

Blaine closed his locker. "Yeah. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going though..."

"Oh! You're riding with me and Bu-coach."

"Alright..."

Blaine started following Finn out of the changing room, saying goodbye to the team as he went. When they were out in the hallway waiting for the coach, Blaine looked up at Finn (holy crap he's a giant)

"What do you keep almost calling the coach?"

Finn looked at him, clearly trying to figure out what he was talking about. "OH! I call him Burt."

"Oh, that's his name, right? Wow, first name basis with the coach."

Finn laughed. "Oh, no one told you. Burt's my stepdad. My mom gave you a ride here earlier, or Kurt. But Kurt normally makes up an excuse so it was probably mom."

"Wait, that was your mom?"

Finn nodded. "Or my step brother."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. "We really aren't in Kansas anymore."

Finn shook his head. "No, we're in Ohio..."

Finn and Blaine exchanged a look before Burt walked out of the office, followed by his assitant coach.

"Hey guys! Ready to go? Will needs a ride to his place, car's broken down. I keep telling him to bring the thing by the house and I'll fix it up."

Will nodded. "I know, I know. I'll get right on it, Mr. Hummel."

Burt grabbed Will by the shoulders and pushed him outside to the car. Blaine and Finn followed and got in the back seat.

Burt started the car and started driving. Blaine looked out the window, trying to grasp everything that had happened since he'd landed earlier.

Will finally spoke. "I would have thought you'd object to being in the backseat with another guy, eh Blaine?" He laughed, but the rest of the car stayed silent. Burt dropped him off at home a few minutes later and drove off.

"Sorry about him, Blaine. He's kind of a creep but he's a good assistant coach. Part of me thinks the other guys are just scared he'll sneak up on them in the shower if they don't play well."

Blaine laughed at that. Will certainly seemed like the type.

They made small talk for the rest of the ride home, talking about their favourite NHL teams. (Burt liked Columbus, Finn was a Vancouver man and Blaine had to admit that he'd always have a place in his heart for Toronto)

When they got inside, Blaine started feeling very awkward and out of place. Burt went straight to the kitchen to say hi to his wife, while Finn flung himself on the couch, putting his feet up on the table. Blaine just stood awkwardly in the door.

Finn glanced up when the play was stopped. "Dude, don't be so awkward. Take a load off. We aren't shy around here."

Blaine nodded, feeling kind of stupid. He proceeded to sit on the couch next to Finn. He sat and crossed his legs, folding his arms over his chest. They sat like that for a while before Carole yelled from the kitchen for Finn to go get Kurt. Blaine proceeded into the kitchen and took his seat at the table.

Carole sat down at one end of the table and Burt sat at the other. Finn sat next to Blaine a minute later.

"Where's Kurt?"

"He said he'd be right down. Something about his hair." He shrugged and started eating the food piled high on his plate.

"Go ahead Blaine, I know you must be hungry after your long day." Carole winked at him in encouragement. He started eating slowly, unlike Finn who was mauling the food.

Burt spoke a few minutes later. "Oh, how nice of you to join us, Kurt."

"Sorry, my hair wouldn't co-operate."

Blaine looked up and forgot to breathe. The man standing to his left was tall, and smelt really good. Blaine made the mistake of glancing down and seeing the kilt.

Kurt walked around and sat across from Blaine. Burt shook his head. "Kurt, are you wearing a skirt?"

"It's a kilt, Dad."

Burt shook his head. "Come on, eat your dinner."

Kurt started eating, and Blaine tried to regain his conciousness. Kurt was stunning, and that kilt...that kilt was doing stuff to him, he couldn't quite understand.

Carole shook her head eventually. "Oh my, Blaine I'm sorry. This is Burt's son Kurt."

Kurt smiled fondly at Carole. "We've talked about this. I'm not Burt's son."

Finn nodded. "It was a long conversation."

Blaine smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Kurt nodded. "So, you play hockey?"

Burt cut in. "Kurt, you should see him play. He's better than your brother."

Finn was too busy shoving food into his face to say anything. Kurt simply nodded. "Maybe I'll have to stop by one day."

Carole smiled at Blaine. "Kurt's a fashion student. He's working for the biggest designer in town right now, aren't you honey?"

"I got lucky. Finn's girlfriend's Dads have a fashion line. They knew I needed a job."

Finn stopped eating for a second at the mention of his girlfriend and looked at Kurt.

"Your anniversary is next week, Finn. Not today."

A look of relief washed over his face and he returned to eating.

Blaine nodded. "That's pretty awesome though. When I was in college, I used to work in a Gap store. 50% discount, it was nice. They have the worst socks, though."

"I don't think I could ever work in a Gap store. Too many horribly dressed people."

They talked back and forth over the rest of their meal. Carole and Burt said very little, but Blaine noticed them exchanging interested looks every now and then. Carole left to get dessert and Finn followed, trying to lend a helping hand.

Burt looked at his son. "Kurt, why are you wearing a skirt?"

Kurt stood up and spun around. "It's not a skirt, it's a kilt. We were studying them in class last week and I wanted to see if I could pull it off."

He walked around the table so he was standing beside Burt and Blaine. He showed it off a bit more and looked Blaine. "Thoughts?"

Blaine was having a hard time figuring out how to speak. The kilt showed off a bit of Kurt's legs, and it made his ass look amazing, and that was saying something. Blaine had seen his fair share of asses, and Kurt's out of this world.

Kurt spun again, faster this time, causing his skirt to fly up. Burt immediately held it down.

"KURT!"

"What?"

"Are you wearing boxers or anything?"

Kurt blushed. "Dad..."

That's all it took. Blaine knew if he had to stand up at this table anytime soon, he'd have a very embarassing situation on his hands.

Carole and Finn walked back into the room, breaking up the argument that had erupted between Kurt and Burt.

Blaine managed to calm himself down as they ate. Kurt excused himself to finish up some assignments, while Burt and Finn went to watch a game. Blaine felt guilty leaving Carole to do the dishes by herself, so he offered to help.

"Oh Blaine, you don't have to do that. We all take turns around here."

Blaine smiled. "Really, I don't mind."

Carole stood against the counter watching Blaine clean for the next while. "You and Kurt seem to be getting along."

Blaine nodded. "Uh yeah, he seems like a great guy. Finn and Burt too."

Carole smiled. "He's single you know."

"I'm sorry?"

"Kurt. He's single. He was dating a guy for a little while, but Burt and I didn't approve. He wasn't the nicest guy."

"Oh, hopefully he finds someone."

Carole smiled. "So, did you have a boyfriend before you moved here?"

Blaine shrugged, he didn't normally air his personal life like this, but Carole seemed nice enough. "We weren't really...dating, we just-"

"Had sex. That can be fun, but Burt is always telling Kurt to be careful. Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter."

"Good words to live by."

Blaine finished off with the dishes and Carole showed him up to the guest room. It was a simple room, a queen sized bed, blue and white sheets, a dresser and a small television. There was even a small closet next to the door. His suitcases were stood up by the dresser.

"Here you are! There's a bathroom through the door next to your closet. There's a new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet in case you forgot one, as well as a few other things."

"It gets a little cool up here at night, so there's an extra blanket inside the seat by the window, and another pillow. OH! I bought you a pair of slippers, which are in the dresser. I think that's it."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you. I promise, as soon as I find a place I'll be out of your hair."

Carole shook her head. "No, we want you to stay here as long as you need to. Don't worry about finding a place yet. We've been through this a few times. The longest anyone stayed with us was a year, and he only moved out because he went pro. There's no need to find a place of your own just yet." She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Burt and I are going for a little walk, but if you need anything Finn and Kurt are here. Goodnight, honey."

Blaine waited until she left before sitting down on the bed. It was comfortable, which was good. He walked over to his bag and pulled out his cellphone. 12 missed calls, missed messages, tweets. He sighed and dialed the number he knew so well.

"BLAINE ANDERSON, WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK."

Blaine smiled fondly. "I know, San. I'm sorry. I got off the plane and started practice pretty much right away, then dinner. This is the first time I've had to myself since I landed."

"I don't want your excuses."

He smiled. "Santana, come on. I didn't want to walk away from dinner with everyone."

"With everyone? Did you go out with the team?"

"Uh...no. Actually, the coach's family has me staying with them. From what his wife was saying, he's done it with everyone on the team."

"...Blaine are you involved in some kind of cult? It's gonna be okay, just cough once for no and twice for yes and we'll find a way to come get you."

Blaine laughed. "No, really. I'm okay. It's not a cult."

"Honey, are you sure? It really sounds like a cult. A really creepy one."

"I'm sure."

"If you say so. And, any new lovers?"

Blaine hesitated. There wasn't anyone on the team, but he had gotten some seriously powerful feelings for Kurt at the dinner table.

"Blaine Anderson, you have been in that horrid place for less than a day and you've already found yourself a man? I'm proud."

Blaine laughed. "I didn't say anything like that. I'm still sleeping alone tonight. And honestly, I think I need to be single for a little while."

"Well, you go do that sleep thing. I'm gonna wake Brit up and take her to bed. Now I'm not saying you have to check in everyday, but phone at least once a week, and maybe a text message a few times a week so we know you're okay? We worry about you, B."

Blaine smiled. "How about I make it a text message everytime I get a chance, and a phone call at least once a week, if not more."

He couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn he could hear Santana's smile. "Good. Night."

Blaine hung up and stared at his phone background for a few minutes. It was a picture of him, Santana and Brittany's faces all smiling and goofy. He never really thought he'd miss them, but they really were his best friends.

He pulled himself together and grabbed his cellphone charger out of his bag, plugging it into the wall and his phone to the other end. It was still early, and he wasn't exactly tired, but he didn't feel quite comfortable enough to leave the room and wander around the house, so he settled for unpacking.

A while later, he changed and crawled into bed. The room was the perfect temperature, it was dark and quiet just the way he liked it, but he couldn't sleep. He must have rolled around in bed for a good hour before giving up and heading downstairs for some water.

It was later than he had thought it would be, probably 2 or 3 in the morning. He was quiet as he walked through the house, being especially careful outside of Mr and Mrs Hummel's room. He always remembered how lightly his mother slept while he was growing up. She always told him that's what mothers did, just in case they had to hear something in the night.

He made it down the stairs and into the kitchen without making a sound. He closed the kichen door lightly, just in case and begun getting his water.

Apparently Kurt was also quiet as a mouse, because Blaine didn't hear him moving around upstairs, or coming down the stairs, or opening the door.

Blaine nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Kurt standing by the door.

"Oh my god."

Kurt laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Blaine shook his head, becoming less tense. "No problem. Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you up."

"You didn't wake me up. I was finishing up a paper for school. Wasn't going too well so I was coming to get some of Carole's cheesecake, would you like some?"

Blaine shrugged. "Sure, sounds good." He reached for two plates in the cupboard but stopped when he saw Kurt shooting him a strange look.

"Do people not have midnight snacks where you come from? You're supposed to eat right out of the container. It's like a rule."

"That's a really weird rule, but alright." He grabbed forks out of the drawer and sat down on one of the stools next to Kurt.

Kurt took the fork when Blaine offered it and started eating the cheesecake.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Kurt looked up at him. "Why hockey?"

"...sorry?"

"Out of all the sports, why hockey? I know Finn plays because his mom started him with the skating when he was younger and it's the only thing he's ever been good at, and I know Puck chose hockey because "that's where the ladies are" but why did you choose it?"

Blaine shook his head. "I didn't. As cheesy as it sounds, hockey chose me."

"That doesn't sound cheesy to me."

Blaine smiled. "I think you're the first person to ever tell me that. Did the fashion industry choose you?'

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, it did. My mom used to draw a lot of outfits and I was in my senior year of high school, about to graduate and ready to go to a theater school when I found them all. I carried them around with me all through my first year at NYADA, but it just didn't fit. I found myself drawing more and more, and finally I applied to a fashion program here and I've been there ever since."

Blaine nodded. "That's pretty cool. I started skating when I was younger, up in Canada and I joined my first hockey team when I was in high school, which is considered late for most players, and from there I just kept moving up. I played in Canada for a few years, and then I was traded all over the place."

"And then you were let go for coming out." Kurt looked up from his cheesecake again, right into Blaine's eyes which made his heart skip a few beats.

"It was a bit more than that, but pretty much. I was let go for bringing bad publicity, because I was a role model. That's not how I see it though."

"I don't think I'll ever understand why people can be so hurtful. It isn't supposed to matter who you love to anyone but you."

Blaine nodded, sitting back in the chair. "You'd think it could be that way."

Kurt finished off the cheesecake and put the container in the sink. "Well, I should probably get back to work. Looks like another all nighter." He grabbed two cans of diet coke out of the fridge.

Blaine nodded. "Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt turned around to face him. "What for?'

"I've known I was gay since I was 15 years old, and until a few days ago, no one in my whole life had known. Yet here you are, a complete stranger and you just understood everything."

Kurt smiled. "You're new here, but you'll understand it all soon." He walked towards the door with his cans of diet coke.

"Hey Kurt? Need any help with your work? I doubt I'm gonna be falling asleep anytime soon."

"Sure, grab some supplies and come on up."


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to toss a quick thank you out there to everyone who's been reading this and reviewing! You guys are the best. If you have any suggestions or anything, feel free to message me either on here, Scarves and Coffee (where you'll be able to find this fic should it get taken down at any point) or on tumblr. **

**As much as I wish I did, I don't own anything, and reviews are encouraged!  
**

* * *

Burt followed the same routine every single morning. He woke up, went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, showered quickly, got dressed, lightly woke Carole and then went downstairs to get the paper.

On mornings when he knew Kurt had been up writing a paper or drawing for school, he normally woke him up earlier, just because the process would take a little longer.

This particular morning, he tip toed down the hall and into Kurt's room. There were empty cans of diet coke and coke all over the desk, which would be a normal sight if it weren't for the regular coke. Maybe Carole had forgotten to get another case for Kurt the day before.

Burt walked over to the human shaped lump bed and sat down, carefully not to crush his son. It was unusual for him to stay up and actually make it to his bed. Burt had found him on the floor, curled up on his couch, asleep with his head on the desk, but never in the bed.

"Kurt, come on buddy it's time to get up."

Not a sound.

"KURT, come on. I know you can hear me."

The large lump groaned loudly and buried further in the blankets. Burt smiled and started trying to pry his son out of them.

He was pretty shocked when he felt the curly hair.

He was even more shocked when Blaine's face appeared in the lump of blankets.

"...Blaine, what are you doing in my son's bed?"

Blaine's eyes shot open. "Mr. Hummel! I...I was helping Kurt."

Burt's eyes narrowed. "Helping him with what, exactly?"

Kurt opened the door to his room slowly, being careful not to wake Blaine. He stepped in and closed it softly, causing Burt to spin around.

"Kurt, care to explain what I'm seeing here this morning?"

"Dad, remember your blood pressure. It's nothing."

"IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE NOTHING!"

Blaine pushed the covers off himself and got out of the bed. "Mr. Hum-"

"No. I need to hear it from my son." Burt turned back to Kurt. "Explain."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I was up late finishing a paper and I went downstairs to get some cheesecake."

Burt nodded in understanding. "Okay."

Kurt continued. "Blaine was down there getting water, so we shared the cheesecake and then he offered to help me with my drawings. I felt bad, I mean it's his first night in a strange place, no wonder he couldn't sleep, so I said yes. Not even an hour later he was asleep on my couch and I was still drawing, so I woke him up and got him to move to the bed, and I kept drawing until about 2 hours ago when I curled up and fell asleep on my couch."

Burt was quiet for a while before he nodded. "As long as there wasn't any funny business."

"No Dad, there wasn't any funny business."

Burt nodded and went for the door. "Kurt, I know you know we'll be leaving in an hour, Blaine you might want to grab your workout stuff, it's in the gym training today."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks, Mr. Hummel."

Burt started walking to the door but stopped and turned to look at Blaine again. "When we're at home, feel free to call me Burt. Just keep it to Coach when we're with the team, alright?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Sounds great, Burt."

Burt walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kurt and Blaine's eyes met and they both burst out laughing.

"Nothing says good morning like an awkward encounter with my dad."

Blaine laughed. "That was...wow. I've never gone through anything like that before."

Kurt shook his head. "Lucky. Dad found Finn on my couch one night and asked some very awkward questions."

Blaine laughed. "Well things certainly aren't going to get boring around here."

Kurt shook his head. "Not anytime soon."

He smiled. "Well, I should probably go get ready, I'll see you at breakfast."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah."

Kurt leaned in and kissed him without thinking, and immediately pulled back. Blaine was completely caught off guard.

"Uh, thanks." He practically ran out of the room and up to his own, closing the door and sliding down it to the ground. What the fuck had he done?

* * *

Blaine got ready and marched downstairs with his gym bag. He dropped it off by the front door with Finn's and went into the kitchen. It had been half an hour since Kurt kissed him, but he was still spinning.

Kurt wasn't at the table yet, so Blaine took his seat next to Finn and started silently picking at his food.

"Honey, you really should eat if you're going to be working out all morning. If you don't like it, I can get you something else."

Blaine smiled. "It's great, I'm just not used to eating a lot on the mornings is all. I used to pretty much roll myself out of bed, change and hop in the car for practice."

Finn looked at him. "That's horrible."

Blaine shrugged and resumed poking his food.

Kurt entered the room a little while later and sat on the far end of the table, as far away from Blaine as he could and started picking at his food as well.

Burt didn't seem to notice, but Carole was eyeing Kurt suspiciously. It wasn't until after Burt, Finn and Blaine had left that she finally confronted Kurt about it.

"What's going on?"

Kurt looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She sat down at the table with him. "Kurt, you and Blaine were joking around yesterday and this morning you wouldn't even look at each other! I heard your dad yelling this morning, are you two together or something?"

Kurt smiled. "No, we're not together. He fell asleep in my room cause he couldn't sleep, and dad freaked out this morning when he was asleep in my bed. No biggie."

Carole nodded. "And the silent treatment?"

"We just had a moment. It really threw me off."

Carole gave a sympathetic look. "After everything between you and Sebastian, I don't blame you for being hesitant."

Kurt flinched at the name. "After everything with...HIM, I really just want to be alone for a while."

"Kurt, honey, you've been saying that for almost a year. It's time you moved on. We both know he has."

Kurt nodded, looking at his hands. "Do you promise not to tell dad?"

Carole smiled. "I knew there was something! Of course I won't tell him. You know me better than that."

"I don't know what came over me. I guess just having him in my room and just feeling so comfortable around him...it felt like things used to feel with Seb, so I just kissed him. I realized right away what I'd done and I apologized and everything, but yeah. I kissed him."

"No wonder things were so awful at breakfast this morning. You should clear the air with him. You know your dad's schedule. You should pop by the arena on your way to work later and catch him in the dressing room. Finn said he's in the back corner for the time being, and your dad won't suspect a thing as long as you take something for Finn."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks Carole, you're the best." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the room.

* * *

Blaine was sore. All over. Gym training was never fun, but Burt was insane. Thinking about it, Blaine was pretty sure today was the hardest day of his career. He didn't want to seem like a weakling so he matched everything the other guys were doing. He should know better than to push himself like that.

Blaine was so busy thinking about how much pain he was in that he didn't notice the footsteps approaching his little corner of the dressing room.

"Funny running into you here."

Had Blaine been wearing a towel, he surely would have dropped it from spinning so quickly.

"Kurt! Hey!"

Kurt stopped close to that set of lockers and smiled. "Hey. Sorry I scared you."

Blaine shook his head. "No problem, what brings you to the arena this afternoon?" He reached into his locker, putting some stuff away while they talked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Finn forgot a clean shirt, so Carole asked me to drive it over before I went to work. And then I got to thinking, maybe you'd like to come with me?"

Blaine looked at him. "Wait, what?"

"Until you fell asleep last night, you seemed to really enjoy the drawings in my sketch book, so I thought you might enjoy seeing the next step...but if you're not interested, no worries."

"OF COURSE I'M INTERESTED!" He jumped back when he realized how desperate that had sounded and smiled. "I mean, yeah. I'm interested. Only problem, I think I might be a little under dressed?"

Kurt handed him the bag he'd been carrying. "I figured you'd day that, so I snuck upstairs and went through some of your clothes and stole them."

Blaine laughed. "Oh, so you're telling me I've made friends with a theif."

"That's right." Kurt smiled. "I'm gonna go let my dad know, I'll meet you in the parking lot?"

Blaine nodded. "Sounds good." He opened the bag and started pulling out the clothes Kurt had brought for him.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Blaine made his way through the dressing room. He was almost out the door when Finn grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"Dude, what are you wearing?"

Blaine looked down at himself. He was wearing his nicest jeans, green suspenders and a polka dot bow tie. "uhh...clothes?"

Finn shook his head. "You look like a clown."

"I do not!"

"When did my brother start dressing you?"

"He is not!"

"Why did he bring you clothes?"

Blaine sighed. "We're just hanging out!"

Finn looked at him for a minute. "You can't date my brother."

"I'm not dating Kurt. He thought I would like where he works."

Finn crossed his arms. "I don't like you hanging out."

"You don't have to like it, cause you aren't invited." Kurt appeared behind Finn, causing him to jump.

Finn spun around. "Kurt!"

Kurt smiled. "Blaine, why don't you take my keys and go get in the car. I need to talk to my big brother here."

Blaine nodded. "Uh...okay." He took the keys and glanced back at Finn before letting the door close behind him.

Kurt turned to glare at Finn. "We have been over this."

"Ku-"

Kurt held up a finger. "No. We went over this when I started seeing Sebastian. You don't get to scare off the guys that I like. You don't get to be part of my relationships, Finn."

"Okay! Kurt-"

"No! You lost the right to have any part of my relationships when our parents got married. Understood?"

Finn didn't say anything.

"FINN!"

"You kept interrupting me..." He put his hands up in defense. "I just want you to be careful."

Kurt smiled some. "That's sweet, but unecessary. Now I'm going to leave."

Kurt opened the door and walked out to the parking lot. He walked right over to his car and got in.

"Sorry about that, ready to go?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, let's do it." His eyes went wide. "I mean...yeah...let's go."

Kurt laughed. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop being so nervous."

Blaine laughed some. "Sorry. I just...I don't normally do this kind of thing."

"Go to work with someone? I do it all the time. As I'm sure you've noticed."

Blaine shook his head. "No, I mean. This is going to come out sounding all wrong and I'm regretting having said anything already, but we kissed, and it was pretty awesome. And now you're dressing me and taking me to work with you, and I'm just really confused."

Kurt parked the car outside Rachel's dads' store and turned to him. "How about we just take things slow, and after work, we'll go grab some dinner and get to know each other?"

Blaine nodded. "Sounds good."

They both got out of the car and went inside. Kurt started cleaning up the displays as soon as he got into the store. Blaine stood in the doorway, looking around in awe. The place was bigger than he thought, and extremely well lit. The floors and walls were white, while the displays, shelving and couches were all red. There was fun music playing and a tiny girl sitting behind the desk reading over a magazine.

Kurt pranced over to her and they started chattering, glancing over at him every few seconds. The girl was full on staring him down with a huge smile on her face.

After Kurt waved him over, Blaine walked up to the pair.

Kurt smiled. "Blaine, this is Rachel, Finn's girlfriend. Rach, this is Blaine."

Rachel smiled at Blaine and held her hand out. "Hi Blaine"

He shook her hand. "Hi. This place is amazing." He glanced all around again.

Kurt nodded. "It is amazing, isn't it? Why don't you go take a look around while Rachel and I try to fix this computer?"

Blaine nodded and walked away from them, still looking all around.

They watched him for a few minutes before Rachel hit his arm. "Please tell me you and him are dating, or sleeping together or SOMETHING."

Kurt laughed and hoisted himself onto the counter. "Oh I don't know. He's been living with us for just over a day. I barely know anything about him."

"Kurt, he's gorgeous, and you're single. What else is there to consider for a night of fun?"

Kurt shook his head. "He lives with us. In a room about 30 seconds away from mine, and who knows how long he's going to be there! I can't just sleep with him and then live under the same roof, pretending nothing happened."

"Kurt, answer this one question. How long has it been?"

Kurt shifted in his seat and glanced down. "You know I haven't been with anyone since Sebastian."

"Exactly, and you two have been broken up for a while. So I say go for it. I'm not saying you need to jump his bones and never talk to him again. Maybe you guys can be something more."

Kurt let his eyes shift to Blaine, who was trying on a wonderful blazer that Kurt himself had in three different colours. "Well...he is a really good kisser..."

* * *

After Kurt's shift, they dropped Rachel off at Kurt's house to visit Finn and headed off towards the only reputable restaurant in town, Breadsticks. They sat down and ordered their dinner before Kurt finally spoke.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself."

"Didn't we do that last night?"

Kurt smiled. "That can't be all there is to know about you. Okay, what were you like in high school?"

Blaine shrugged. "I was really quiet, got good grades, stayed home every night. I was pretty much a huge nerd."

"...I find that hard to believe."

Blaine shrugged. "I played hockey, sure, but I kept my grades up, and I wasn't into girls so I never bonded with the rest of the team. They never gave me an overly hard time, but they didn't exactly make life easy. I think on some level, they must have known I was gay. How about you?"

"I had my friends, in Glee club. We were pretty much the very bottom of the pyramid, socially. I used to get a daily slushee facial."

Blaine reached across the table and put his hand over Kurt's. "That's horrible."

Kurt nodded, looking down at their hands. "It was. It drove me out of Lima. But then I wasn't happy in New York knowing that I ran away, and I wasn't happy with school, so I came home."

"Do you ever regret coming back?"

Kurt looked up, right into his eyes. "No one's ever asked me that before." He went quiet for a few minutes and then let out a sigh. "I don't know if I regret it, I just don't know if it was the best decision. Don't get me wrong, I love school, and I love working for Rachel's Dads, sometimes I can't help but feel that I took the easy way out."

"I feel like that's exactly what I did. Coming here. I took the easy way out. Your dad offered me an escape door, and I jumped through it without a second thought."

Kurt put his other hand over Blaine's. "Blaine, we heard about everything that happened with you. When my dad first heard about it, he was angry. Not at you, but at the league for letting it happen that way. We don't normally watch a ton of the league stuff, except drafts and playoffs. But my dad watched every single newscast about you, and when no one signed you, he called every single person he knew, and made sure you had a team to play for."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know why he did that."

"He did it because no one deserves to have their life ripped away from them for being who they are."

Blaine shook his head. "I...I don't really know what to say."

Kurt laughed some. "This is probably the most intense first date I've ever had."

Blaine looked at him, smiling. "First date, huh?"

Kurt smiled. "I don't normally drop off my best friend at home before taking another guy out to dinner unless it's a date."

Blaine smiled. "Good to know."

Kurt moved his thumb gently over the back of Blaine's hand. "So, how about we talk about something less...intense? Like, what's your favourite colour?"

Blaine smiled. "I've always been a fan of purple, but I'll wear just about anything. How about you?"

Kurt thought for a minute. "I like white. It's clean, and proper."

They chatted back and forth over dinner, getting to know silly things about each other (like Blaine's favourite canadian artist and Kurt's favourite pair of pants), they shared bites off each other's plates and shared a piece of red velvet cake before Kurt drove them home.

The house was completely dark, with the exception of Finn's room, which was lit only by the tv. Kurt noticed Rachel's shoes by the door and shook his head. He picked them up and carried them into the kitchen, closing the door behind Blaine.

"I can't believe Rachel."

Blaine looked at him, clearly confused.

"We have a system. Her and Finn used to cover for me and my ex boyfriend and I always cover for them. It always worked out, cause while dad was waking Finn up, Rachel could be sneaking out of my room with her stuff and out the garage. But that doesn't work if she's leaving her shoes by the door!"

Blaine smiled. "That's nice of you though, covering for them."

Kurt shrugged. "They don't get a ton of time together when Rachel's in classes in New York, so I help when I can."

They were quiet for a few minutes before the door to the kitchen opened and Finn entered, wearing only a pair of boxers. He smiled at them nervously before getting two bottles of water out of the fridge.

Kurt shook his head. "Tell Rachel that her shoes will be just inside my door when she's looking for them tomorrow morning."

Finn looked at Kurt. "OH YEAH! Thanks Kurt! Night Blaine." He backed out of the room, closing the door again.

Blaine shook his head. "Finn is...an interesting character."

"That he is. So, I'm not really all that tired, do you wanna watch me do some homework again?"

Blaine smiled. "It sounds weird, but I actually really do. You get this really adorable look on your face when something isn't appearing on the paper the way you want it to. It's really nice to watch."

Kurt shook his head. "You grab the diet coke, and whatever you want. I've got water upstairs, and I've got the chips and left over cheesecake from dinner. Let's go."

* * *

Kurt was still sketching away at 3am while Blaine slept soundly in a pile of Kurt's pillows on the floor. He'd wanted to wake Blaine up and at least move him to the couch or the bed, but he looked so comfortable, Kurt wouldn't dare. He sighed down at the paper before balling it up and tossing it across the room.

There was a faint knock at his door, and then a small head poked inside. "Kurt?"

"Come in, Rach."

She tip toed across the room and over to Kurt's desk. "Sorry about the shoes."

Kurt smiled. "Not a problem. Just be glad I saw them before my dad."

She nodded and glanced down at Blaine. "So, it went well?"

Kurt couldn't control the huge smile that spread across his face. "Yeah, it really did."

Rachel squealed as silently as she could before sitting down on Kurt's extra desk chair. "So...is there going to be a second date? A third? A tenth? When's the wedding?"

"There will be a second. As long as he's up for it. I was thinking about it, I feel kind of bad. He JUST got here and I'm already trying to get him into a relationship."

"Don't be ridiculous. He seems smart enough, he wouldn't do this if he wasn't ready."

There was another faint knock at the door and Finn's half asleep head appeared. "Rach?"

Rachel smiled. "We'll talk tomorrow, coffee before work?" Kurt nodded and Rachel tiptoed out of the room again.

* * *

**You guys might have noticed that I haven't been updating this as much as I did with Sometimes We Take Chances. With SWTC, I was just so excited to put everything out there. I'm still excited about this one, but I tried to make sure that things were a little better paced this time around. I hope that made sense!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys really are the best. Big thanks to my kind of beta, purpleandorangedinosaur, as well as the insane Cherese who hassles me for a new chapter almost every single day. **

* * *

Kurt ended up falling asleep on his couch, slumped over amongst huge pads of paper and various cans of diet coke. Burt, once again, made his way into Kurt's room to wake him up. He went over to the couch first, waking his son gently and then proceeding to the giant pile of pillows to wake Blaine.

They both awoke and started getting ready as Burt left. He may not like the idea of Kurt and Blaine spending a ton of time together, but even he had to admit it was nice to see his son smiling again.

* * *

Today was Blaine's first official game with the team. They spent the first part of the morning in the dressing room going over a few defensive plays, and spent the rest of the morning practicing on the ice.

By the time 7:00 hit, Blaine was really nervous. He was used to playing for big crowds, but the big crowds always liked him. There was no guarantee that these fans would like him. There was no guarantee they wouldn't be playing to an empty house.

Well, not completely empty. Kurt, Rachel and Carole would be there.

The last thing he was expected was to step onto the ice and find the entire arena full of cheers. He quickly found Kurt, Rachel and Carole sitting in the stands, right behind their bench. All three waved at him as he approached the bench.

The game started, and Blaine became completely lost in the action. The other team was amazing. He remembered having played them a few times with his other team. The first time he was on the ice, things had gone well. The second time around, he was constantly pushed and shoved into the boards and other players.

It wasn't until the third period, while the other team was losing 4-1 that he found real trouble on the ice. This guy must have been twice his size. Blaine remembered seeing his body coming towards his, and next thing he knew he was waking up on a stretcher in the hallway between the rink and the parking lot, surrounded by ambulance men.

He was so tired, and his head really hurt, but they wouldn't let him go to sleep. They made it to the hospital and Blaine was checked out. After what seemed like years of tests, he was taken to his room where Kurt and Carole were waiting.

"Blaine, honey, are you okay?"

Blaine smiled up at Carole. "I think so, just a little bruised."

She smiled. "Good, I'm gonna go call Burt and let him know. Kurt, don't let him over do it." She kissed Blaine's forehead gently before walking out of the room.

Blaine let his head rest against the pillows and exhaled. It took him a few minutes to remember that Kurt was in the room.

"Where does it hurt?"

Blaine smiled. "Honestly?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

"Everywhere but my finger tips and feet."

Kurt smiled and moved closer to sit next to the bed. He took Blaine's hand loosely and sighed. "I was scared."

Blaine looked at him. "When?"

"When you got hit. You didn't see it. It was bad, and he had this evil smile on his face as he skated away, and then you didn't get up..."

"Kurt, shh. It's okay. I'm gonna be okay, I promise."

"I know. I just haven't felt like this about anyone..."

"Since Sebastian?"

Kurt shook his head, looking down at his hands wrapped around Blaine's. "Not even with him, and that's big for me. It took me a really long time to let Seb in, and it's taken me since him to let someone back in." He smiled. "But I really care about you."

Blaine smiled. "I really care about you too, Kurt. But I feel like I should tell you that I'm not a relationship guy. I mean, I haven't been in the past. I've never really had a relationship with anyone, it's always just been about scratching that itch. And I don't want that with you."

Kurt stood up and kissed Blaine. It wasn't overly passionate, or oozing with "let me rip off my pants" feelings, but it was sweet and quick. Kurt ended the kiss and smiled. "Now get some rest, would you?'

Blaine fell asleep a little while later, holding Kurt's hand in his sleep. He didn't hear Carole come back, or when Burt and Finn popped in to take Carole home. He did, however, wake up in the middle of the night to find Kurt's head resting next to their hands. He watched Kurt for a few minutes before shaking him awake.

Kurt awoke suddenly and stared at Blaine. "Are you okay?"

Blaine was in the process of moving himself over on the bed. "Yeah, I just woke up and saw you sleeping. Come on." He patted the mattress next to him.

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, I'm fine. You have a concussion by the way. They wouldn't release the information to my dad, so they worked some magic. They're gonna let you go home tomorrow, but no hockey for at least a month. You aren't even allowed to participate in practices."

Blaine sighed. "I should have known. Could be worse though."

"That's what I said! Anyways, Dad said you'd still have to go to all the games. Home and away ones, and a few practices a week until you're all healed up."

"And find a part time job, and an apartment."

"Blaine, no. You're staying with us. You think we're gonna kick you out just cause you can't play hockey? Besides, Carole has grown quite attached, as have I. Maybe a part time job is a good idea though. I'm sure I could get you in at the store. Have you ever worked retail? I bet you have..."

Kurt continued rambling to himself, but Blaine was tired and his bed and cozy and Kurt looked exhausted so he grabbed his wrist and pulled until Kurt stopped talking in protest of what was happening and laid down. Blaine draped his arm over Kurt and pulled the blankets over them.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

"Night Kurt."

They were silent for a while before Kurt spoke again.

"Thank you."

* * *

Burt headed off towards the hospital first thing in the morning. He knew Kurt had to be at work sometime that day, and had refused to leave Blaine at the hospital alone. Which meant his son was without an alarm clock to wake him up.

Burt opened the door to Blaine's room and stopped in the door. Kurt and Blaine were both asleep on the hospital bed facing away from the door. Blaine was pushed over towards the edge of the bed with his arm holding Kurt against him snuggly.

Burt took another step into the room, closing the door softly behind him. He noticed Blaine's face nuzzled into Kurt's neck while Kurt slept comfortably. It was a heart warming view for Burt, who once feared his son would never find the kind of happiness he'd found with Carole.

He decided against waking them up. He'd call Rachel's Dads for Kurt and get him the day off. They were once a young couple in love, he was sure they'd understand.

* * *

Blaine was the first to wake up. It took him a while to figure out where he was, and why his head hurt so bad, and oh. That's Kurt. The night before slowly floated back to him and he smiled. Before he could nuzzle back into Kurt's neck, he felt Kurt start to stir.

"Morning."

Kurt's eyes opened and he smiled. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Well my entire being doesn't hurt anymore, just my head."

"Well that's good to hear." He sat up and slid off the bed, stretching his back out. "Thanks for sharing the bed last night."

"Thanks for staying with me instead of going home and sleeping in your own bed."

Kurt smiled and glanced at the clock. "Oh no."

Blaine looked at him, completely confused.

"I'm supposed to be at work in 10 minutes. Oh god." He grabbed his phone and pressed it to his ear after dialing. "RACHEL! Thank god, I'm going to be there as soon as- oh. Really? When did he call? No, he wasn't here... I'll talk to him later. Thanks, Rach. Yeah, I will. Bye." He hung up and looked at Blaine.

"Did you hear my dad come in this morning?"

He shook his head. "No...your dad was here?" He thought back to how they'd been sleeping and suddenly became really nervous.

"Rachel just told me that my dad saw me this morning and knew I would want the day off so he called Rachel's dads."

"I don't think I heard him...I had weird dreams though. There were flying turtles."

Kurt laughed. "Awww. I didn't have any dreams once I moved to the bed."

Blaine smiled. "I'm glad."

Kurt and Blaine were sharing a look when the doctor walked in. "Oh good, you're awake Mr. Anderson. I wanted to come back and talk to you about your recovery period."

Blaine sat up a bit. "Okay."

Kurt motioned towards the door and Blaine shook his head. "No, Kurt you can stay." He smiled briefly, but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked back to the doctor completely serious. "How long is the recovery?"

"Unfortunately, due to your concussion, you will be needing to stay out of the game for at least the next two weeks, at which time we'll re-evaluate."

Blaine nodded sadly, but he wasn't overly shocked. "Thanks Doc"

The doctor walked out of the room and Blaine sighed. "Your dad is going to kill me. He accepts me onto his team and what do I do? Make myself unable to play for a few weeks."

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, my dad isn't like that. He's just going to be relieved to know you're okay."

Blaine nodded, but didn't hide his obvious disagreement very well. That's when he heard it, the ringtone he'd specially chosen for Santana coming from his nightstand.

Kurt walked over and picked it up without so much as a glance at Blaine.

"Hello? Yes, this is Blaine's phone. May I ask who's calling? Okay, but what's your name? Santana. Hold on a second." Kurt placed the phone against his chest and looked at Blaine. "Santana?"

Blaine sighed. "Yeah. I'll take it."

Kurt handed him the phone and sat down in a nearby chair to begin flipping through a magazine.

"Hi San"

"Blaine, who the hell was that?"

"Kurt. That was Kurt. Listen, I know you're upset, but I just woke up and I would have called you."

"...What's going on?"

Blaine's confussion was clear on his face. "You didn't hear about the hit?"

"No? What's wrong?"

Blaine went on to explain how he'd been hit and that he was out of the game for a few weeks. He turned down her offer to fly him home for a bit, stating that he wanted to stay where he was and learn all he could without playing.

When he got off the phone, Kurt was staring at him.

"Okay, I have to ask. Who is Santana?"

Blaine laughed. "She was my PR person until I moved here, and her and her girlfriend are pretty much all the family I've had with me constantly since I moved from Canada. They call and check up on me every day."

"That's sweet. Well, next time I'll be sure to pass her over right away. She didn't sound terribly pleased when I asked who she was."

"Not Santana, she doesn't take kindly to those kinds of questions. She expects everyone to know her."

* * *

Later that day, Blaine was released from the hospital and Kurt drove them back to the Hummel house where they found Burt sitting in the living room. Kurt ran upstairs to change his clothes while Blaine cautiously entered the room and sat with Burt.

Before Blaine had the opportunity to say anything, Burt started speaking.

"I know you're going to try and apologize for that hit, but it wasn't your fault. I don't let my players take the blame for stuff they didn't do. The guy that hit you has been suspended for 3 games in case you were wondering."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "Thanks Coach."

Burt nodded. "Don't mention it, kid. I don't know how much Carole explained about you being here, but you're to stay here until after the end of our first season, even if you aren't playing. I'd hate for you to fall into the wrong crowd around here or lose focus of the game trying to work and pay for an apartment. As far as I'm concerned, you're welcome to stay here till we find another guy to bring in."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you again, Burt." Blaine went to leave the room, but stopped when Burt started talking again.

"Wait, I want to ask you one more thing."

Blaine hurried back to the couch and sat down.

"I saw the way you and Kurt were asleep as the hospital. I don't know how much he's told you, but Kurt's last boyfriend wasn't someone that we're still associated with. I know you guys are still getting to know each other or whatever, but if you hurt my son, I'm done doing you favours."

Blaine nodded. "I won't, I promise."

Burt nodded. "Good, now go get some rest."

* * *

The next day, Blaine woke up in his own bed for the first time since he'd been staying with the Hummels. His back and legs were sore from the game, but he managed to get himself out of bed and ready for the day. Kurt was going back to work, but said that Blaine could tag along and help out while Rachel finished off inventory.

By the time they made it to the store, Rachel was already buzzing around fixing the displays. Kurt handed her the coffee he'd picked up for her and sat behind the desk.

Blaine had brought a book along with him to keep himself amused for the day, but mostly he just wanted to stare at Kurt.

"You're doing it again." Kurt was looking down at his calculator and booklet.

"Doing what?"

Kurt glanced up. "You're staring at me."

Blaine smiled nervously. "Only cause you look adorable when you're frustrated."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at him. "Unless you can figure out where the missing 85 dollars went on this stupid balance sheet, I'd stop teasing me."

"A balance sheet, huh? Can I take a look at it?"

Kurt grabbed the paper and brought it over to Blaine. "Be my guest."

Blaine took the paper and spend a few minutes examining the entries before smiling and making a few changes. "All done. You balance now."

Kurt stared at him, completely dumbfounded. "But...how?"

Blaine shrugged. "I've always been good with numbers, so I took some accounting courses, and I did my mom's taxes every year growing up, and I used to help a few guys on the team with theirs."

"Hold on a second. If anyone walks in while I'm gone, greet them and make sure they don't steal anything."

Blaine nodded and watched as Kurt made his way to the back room.

* * *

"Rachel, aren't your dads looking for some kind of accountant type person to do their taxes for the store?"

Rachel glanced up from her clipboard. "Yes, Kurt. And they want someone who actually knows what they're doing. As much as I love Finn, there's no way they're going to let him near our finances."

"Not Finn. So I had this balance sheet that your dad asked me to fill out, and I somehow misplaced some money and Blaine managed to find it and fix it. Turns out he's taken all these accounting classes."

"Do you think he'd be interested in doing their taxes?"

Kurt shrugged. "I think he needs something to do now that he can't play for a few weeks."

"That's a few good point Mr. Hummel." She pulled out her phone.

"Hi Daddy."

* * *

When Kurt emerged from the back room, there were a few people over by the change room. He had forgotten to tell Blaine that he needed to let them in and check their items. By the time he got over there, Blaine had materialized out of nowhere in time to tell the guy inside the dressing room that he looked great. Kurt continued to look on, completely impressed by Blaine.

Kurt watched as Blaine helped the few people there find a few more items before checking out, while managing to keep the store spotless. Eventually they made their way to the cash and left the store.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Wow. You're really good with customers. And math. And hockey."

Blaine laughed and shrugged. "They were nice too."

Blaine heard the chime of the door again and spun around greeting the new customers.

* * *

**I just realized how choppy this chapter was. Sorry!**

**Reviews and feedback and comments, just about anything is completely encouraged.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Uploading this one a little bit sooner than I would have just cause it flows together nicely. Hope all my fellow Canadians had a great Canada Day and all the Americans have a great Fourth of July, and everyone else...happy July 3/4/5th depending on where you are :P**

* * *

Kurt ran over to greet them, but Blaine stayed where he was.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, Kurt?"

Kurt laughed. "Of course, Mr. Berry. Blaine, these are Rachel's dads. Mr. and Mr. Berry"

Blaine shook each of their hands and smiled. "It's great to meet you."

"You too. This is Hiriam and I'm Leroy. We don't have much time, Hiriam has a meeting with some people about some fashion line or something? Anyways, our little angel told us that she might have found us a tax genius."

Kurt smiled encouragingly at Blaine.

"Oh...me?"

Leroy laughed. "Yeah, see what we need is someone who knows what they're doing and can put all numbers in the right slots. We bought some computerized tax software and tried ourselves, and we ended up with a million dollar refund. Now I'm no genius, but even I know that's not right."

Hiriam nodded. "It's true. He isn't a genius."

Blaine laughed. "I could probably figure it out for you, as long as you've still got the program."

"Leroy! Go grab the laptop out of the back." Leroy took off towards the back room. "Kurt, you can handle the store by yourself for the afternoon right? We were going to take Rachel with us to this meeting."

Kurt nodded. "I'll be fine, Mr. Berry. Besides, I've got Blaine. I went to talk to Rach a few minutes after opening and we got some early risers. Blaine took excellent care of them."

Hiriam smiled. "An accountant with good looks and people skills. Well, you don't find those every day, now do you?"

Leroy came running back with the laptop and Rachel a few seconds later. He handed off the bag to Blaine. "The laptop is in there, Kurt has a list of passwords for everything. And inside there is also all the receipts and all that."

Hiriam nodded. "I organized them myself. If you can't get much done today, don't worry about it. Rachel told us that you were hit in the head and can't play for a while, so take your time! As long as it's in by the deadline."

Leroy glanced at his watch. "We have to go. Right now. GOOD LUCK!"

All three of them took off and drove away from the store.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "So I'm good looking, huh?"

* * *

Kurt locked up the store at the end of the day and collapsed into the driver's seat. "I can honestly say I've never been more grateful for a day off."

Blaine nodded. "That was...hectic."

"I couldn't have done it without help though, thank you."

"Anytime." Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt started driving them home. "You picked up the register quickly. Is there anything you can't do?"

"I never learned how to ride a bike..."

"...You never learned how to ride a bike?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope."

"Deprived."

Blaine smiled. "I can't wait to crawl into bed and never move again."

Kurt nodded and parked the car. At least it was a short ride from store to home. As they were walking to the door, a taxi pulled up in front of the house.

"Well, if it isn't Blaine Anderson."

Blaine spun around and nearly lost his jaw when he saw Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce standing there with their bags.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He ran over and hugged them both.

Santana giggled. "We missed you, and Karen? said we could stay here for a few days to visit you."

"Carole?"

"THAT'S IT! I couldn't remember her name the whole way here."

Blaine was grinning from ear to ear. "I can't believe you guys are here!"

"Well, when we heard you managed to damage your head, we had to come."

Kurt cleared his throat quietly, which seemed to awaken the manners in Blaine. "OH! San, Brit, this is Kurt. Kurt these are my two best friends in the whole world, Santana and Brittany."

Kurt smiled. "It's nice to meet you. We should probably get inside before it starts raining." He grabbed a few bags and started walking towards the house with Brittany.

"Are you a dolphin or a gay shark?"

* * *

The rest of the evening went on wonderfully. Blaine pulled them both aside before they sat down to dinner and explained that they needed to attach that filter they didn't use so they didn't offend anyone and all went well.

After dessert, Santana and Brittany started yawning at the end of almost every sentence. Carole laughed lightly.

"Well, I think we should get you two to bed before you fall asleep on the table!" Everyone around the table shared a laugh. "Blaine, Santana and Brittany mentioned they would be fine sharing a bed, so I thought maybe they could stay in your room?"

Blaine smiled. "Anything for these two. I'll take the couch."

Carole shook her head. "Oh goodness no, if you slept on that couch you'd never move again. I was thinking you could stay in Kurt's room with him? He has his bed, his couch, and that insane pile of pillows. His couch is in decent shape so you should be okay."

Kurt nodded. "Sounds fine to me. I've got a billion drawings to finish this week anyways. Blaine can take my bed."

He opened to mouth to argue, but Carole shushed him and started ushering Brittany and Santana upstairs. Blaine followed, wanting to grab a few of his personal things and ended up alone with Santana.

She sat herself on the bed, crossing her legs and grinned at him. "You're welcome."

"For what?" Blaine was busy shoving stuff into his bag.

"Well, when I called to find out where Carole recommended staying, and she said stay here, I was hesitant, and asked if she had the space. You know me, I like living in style, but we are between jobs right now so staying with her seemed like a great idea. When she said us crashing here would mean you having to share with Sparky McGay Pants, I knew it was worth saving the funds."

Blaine laughed. "San, you didn't have to do that."

"Oh please! You've totally been laying in bed thinking about him since you got here."

"No need to think about him when I've spent three of my four nights sleeping in the same room as him."

She gasped. "Anderson, you're doing me proud over here. Just remember what I taught you about safe sex."

"You taught me that birth control is my friend. I don't see how that's going to help me now."

She considered it for a few minutes and shrugged. "Either way, I want you to remember that you have a penis. And instead of letting it go to waste, you should stick it in everything that you can."

Blaine shook his head. "I actu-"

"Oh my god, you're totally a bottom aren't you? I should have known. You seem like a total bottom. I've always wondered about that. Like what if you meet the man of your dreams and you're both bottoms? Does one of you just switch? How do you know who's a bottom and who's a top? Do you discuss it on a first date? "Hi, I'm Blaine. I'd rather have you in my ass than be in yours." Is that how it goes?"

Blaine gaped at her, completely incapable of forming words.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering what angle your parents dropped you at to cause your brain to rattle so much, or did they just shake you a lot?"

"Shut up. These are all things I want to know."

"I'm ignoring you now." He picked up his bag and started walking towards the door.

"B, wait. What's going on with him?"

Blaine shook his head.

"I promise I won't be sexual about it."

He was quiet for a minute before he smiled. "We've kissed a few times, that's it. Oh, and he got me a job. A temporary thing until I can start playing again."

"And now you're gonna go spend the night in his room. Alone. I expect some details in the morning. Maybe we can go out for lunch or something. On me."

"Sounds good, say goodnight to Brit for me."

Blaine escaped through the door and headed down the hall to Kurt's room. He stopped just outside the door and took a deep breath before knocking lightly and waiting for Kurt's faint "come in"

"Blaine, we're gonna be sharing a room. You don't have to knock."

"Sorry" He smiled and put his bag down near the bed.

Kurt took off his glasses and smiled. "You know, it's incredibly sad that you can fit all your stuff in a bag."

Blaine sat himself down at the foot of the bed and sat facing Kurt. "It isn't all my stuff. I've still got an entire basement full of stuff at Santana and Brittany's place."

"Why didn't you bring it all with you?"

Blaine shrugged. "No reason."

"Blaine..."

He sighed and looked down at his hands, refusing to meet Kurt's eyes. "Because I wanted to make sure I was really welcome here first."

Kurt stared at him for a few minutes before grabbing his laptop and typing furiously.

"...Kurt?"

"We're going to find a company to bring all your stuff here. It's ridiculous that you didn't bring it."

Blaine sat up on his knees and reached over to put his hand on Kurt's hand. "Kurt, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. I know things were different where you were, but we aren't like that here."

"Santana is going to mail it all when she gets back home, we talked about it earlier."

Kurt smiled. "So you're going to move in? Actually move in?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Kurt flew up on the bed to hug Blaine, but he was a little too aggresive and ended up on top of Blaine who was now horizontal underneath him. Kurt chuckled, but made no attempt to get up. Instead, they looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Kurt finally captured Blaine's lips in a kiss.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, trying to pull his body closer. The action caused Kurt to roll his hips against Blaine, who moaned into Kurt's mouth. Kurt took this opportunity to thrust his tongue into Blaine's mouth, eagerly exploring. Blaine was quickly becoming hard, which wasn't surprising given the pornographic sounds Kurt was making. Still, he needed to take control before it all ended entirely too soon.

He used his strength to flip them over so he was straddling Kurt's waist. At least he wasn't the only one that was hard. He started by kissing Kurt, mouths open and tongues fighting for dominance. Kurt whimpered when Blaine's lips left his in favour of his pale neck.

It didn't take long for Blaine to realize he was being deprived of Kurt's delicious skin by the parka he was currently wearing. Blaine nuzzed closer to Kurt and started kissing and nibbling on his ear, an action that Kurt very much enjoyed. Blaine was a little worried Finn would hear Kurt making these noises and come investigate, but it was a chance he was willing to take.

Blaine finally removed the first layer of Kurt's clothing, which had introduced his collarbone into the mix, as well as his biceps. Blaine's eyes were full of sex and need and just eagerness to do things to Kurt, but he knew that he had to pace himself. He started again at Kurt's ear and made his way down to his collarbone with a trail of kisses before scraping his teeth against Kurt's skin.

"Oh my god, do it again."

Blaine could only willingly oblige. He continued sucking and dragging his teeth across the spot until Kurt's skin was bruised and gorgeous. Blaine actually took a moment to catch his breath and admire his handy work. The contrast between the bruise and his pale skin did things to him.

Just as they were about to return to their fun-filled evening, there was a knock at the door.

"Blaine, darling. Are you in there? It's Carole."

Kurt cleared his throat and gently pushed Blaine off him. "He's in here. What's up, Carole?" He pulled his parka type sweater back on.

Blaine managed to pull himself off the bed and into a comfortable sitting position (with a strategically placed pillow of course) before Carole opened the door and set down a laundry basket.

"Sorry to disturb you, I just threw on some laundry earlier and I had some of your clothes."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks, Carole."

She smiled at them both. "You two have enough blankets and all that?"

Kurt nodded. "If not, third closet from the end of the hall. I know."

"Right. You live here." She laughed quietly. "Your dad and I are going to bed, so we'll see you tomorrow for dinner."

She blew them each a kiss and exited the room.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look before Blaine laughed nervously and Kurt started go pink.

"We should probably get some sleep anyways."

Kurt nodded. "I'll change in the bathroom, you can change out here."

He quickly grabbed his pjs off the couch before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind himself.

Blaine got his pjs out and changed bottoms. He pulled off his shirt and started folding everything to put away. Kurt chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom to find his moisturizer and froze. Blaine was gorgeous. His chest was perfectly muscular, and he had just the right amount of hair, trailing down towards his-

Nope. Can't think about that.

"Sorry, I just needed my moisturizer."

Blaine smiled. "No problem."

He grabbed it off the table and started walking back towards the bathroom, trying to clear his mind of Blaine's body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this one's taken so long to be uploaded! Things have gotten a little crazy around here lately, but I'm going to start posting on a more regulated schedule (hopefully)**

**I've been writing like a mad woman, and believe it or not...I've got a fairly set plan. I'm thinking it'll wrap up somewhere between 20 and 25 chapters.  
**

**Once again, thank you for your kind words and keep sending them! I love kind words, and maybe not so kind words if you have them?  
**

* * *

Blaine fell asleep in Kurt's bed long before Kurt was anywhere near finished the drawings he'd planned for the night. Blaine had asked him why he was always up drawing, why not do it during the day?

It wasn't like he enjoyed getting no sleep, he just had a harder time drawing in the morning. At night his body relaxed enough for the sketches to flow out through his fingertips, while during the day they were forced.

He sketched a few more before deciding to put his sketch book away. The thought of sleeping on his couch wasn't a great one, but he'd promised Blaine the bed due to his injury. Surely he couldn't...

Before he'd made a decision on what to do, he was crawling into his bed next to Blaine. It was big enough for the two of them, it just seemed so intimate. He hadn't even been laying there a minute before Blaine moved in his sleep and nestled himself against Kurt's side. The action sent sparks down his spine and brought a tired smile to his lips before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Blaine got up before Kurt. He smiled at his adorable sleeping face before quietly making his way around the room to get dressed. Kurt remained asleep and Blaine left him a quick note via text message so he wouldn't wonder where Blaine disappeared to.

He wandered downstairs and found Brittany watching some weird television show while Santana sat in the kitchen reading Vogue.

"Hey, ready to grab that lunch?"

Santana looked up and grinned. "Oh you bet I am, are you coming Brit Brit?"

Britanny shook her head. "I have a meeting with the giant."

Blaine smiled. "Finn should be down in a few minutes, if not then just go on up to his room. He's probably laying around doing nothing."

Britanny and Santana shared a quick kiss before Blaine and Santana left for the restaurant. It wasn't far, and neither of them had a car in town so they opted for the walk. Blaine hadn't explored much of the neighbourhood, but he still pointed out what he could while they walked.

When they got to the restaurant, they sat down and ordered. Santana waited for the waitress to walk away before turning to Blaine with his favourite devilish grin.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

Blaine immediately turned 14 different shades of red and stuttering out something about "sleep"

"B, I'm not stupid. You're acting like a 14 year old girl after her first encounter with the opposite sex. Just spit it out already."

"We made out."

She shook her head. "I can't imagine how nervous you're gonna be when you two have sex."

"Santana!"

"So that's it? You guys made out a little? Honey, that's great and all, but Brit and I did more than that on the plane."

"Not everyone feels the need to join the mile high club every time they get on an airplane."

She sighed. "That's not my point! My point is that you've never been one to test the water before jumping in. You're normally so...all or nothing."

"And it never gets me anywhere. I know what I'm doing."

"If you say so." She glanced around and then back at Blaine. "Fine, ramble about how good it was."

* * *

Blaine walked into Kurt's room and sat down on the bed next to Kurt.

"Hey."

Kurt glanced up from his laptop and smiled. "Hey! How was lunch?"

"It was good. I've always admired how Santana gets shit done. You want your chicken cut up in stars? She'll yell until they do it."

Kurt laughed. "That's always a useful skill." He closed his laptop and placed it on the bed. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Well what a coincidence, I wanted to talk to you."

Kurt looked a little taken aback. "Oh, well you go first."

Blaine moved so he was sitting right in front of Kurt. "What...are we, to you?"

Kurt started laughing, hysterically, which didn't make Blaine feel all that great.

"...Okay...I guess that's an answer..." Blaine moved to get off the bed, but Kurt's hand stopped him.

"I'm not laughing at you! It's just...well that's what I was going to ask you."

Blaine laughed. "Okay, that is pretty funny. Well, how about we write down what we both want and then switch?"

"So then neither of us says something awkward."

"Well...it'll be less likely." Blaine grabbed a piece of paper, split it in two and handed half to Kurt. Kurt took the paper and wrote on it, hiding his writing from Blaine's view. Blaine did the same thing and they smiled at each other.

"Ready?"

Blaine nodded and they exchanged papers.

Blaine stopped Kurt before he opened it. "I'm really nervous. Maybe we should go to different rooms."

Kurt shook his head. "Do you want to go stand in my bathroom?"

"Could I?"

Kurt laughed. "Go ahead."

Blaine ran into Kurt's bathroom and locked the door.

Kurt moved closer to the door. "On 3. One, two, three!"

They each opened up their papers. They'd both written "boyfriends?" on their papers, only Blaine's had little hearts on it, and Kurt's didn't.

"REALLY?" They both laughed again and Blaine tried to open the door.

"...Blaine, please tell me you didn't lock that door."

"I locked the door."

Kurt grabbed his head in exasperation and typed something quickly on his phone. "Didn't I tell you never to lock the door? The lock sticks, and it's a pain to get out. Last time it took my dad two hours to get it open."

Blaine was quiet for a while and then sighed. "Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"I'm sorry."

Kurt smiled. "It's okay. Finn said he'd help so I wouldn't have to bug my dad on his day off. He'll be here in a minute."

Finn showed up a few minutes later and started working on the door. He wasn't sure how this would work, so he asked Blaine to stay in the bathtub. At least if the door fell, he'd be able to duck down enough to not get hurt.

While Finn worked, Kurt was busy texting Rachel about everything that had happened. Blaine was doing the same, except to Santana.

After a while of Finn's working, Blaine sent a text to Kurt.

'i miss you'

Kurt smiled. 'blaine, it's been half an hour you'll be out soon' "I'm gonna go grab a drink, Finn do you need anything?"

Finn shook his head. "Nope, thanks though."

Kurt walked out of the room, leaving his phone on the bed.

'i know but i miss kissing you'

Finn tried to stop Kurt before he left but he was already gone. Finn glanced down at the screen and back at the bathroom door. He walked back over to the bathroom door and leaned against the door frame. "Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean by 'i miss kissing you'?"

Blaine froze, and didn't say a word.

"I thought you guys were just friends."

"We were!"

"That's like...past tense or something."

Kurt appeared back in the room and took his phone from Finn. "Why are you reading stuff on my phone anyways?"

"I tried to call you back, and I thought it was Rachel."

Kurt folded his arms. "Just get the door open and we'll talk about it later, okay?"

Finn nodded and returned to trying to get Blaine out of the bathroom while Kurt reset his phone's password, just in case Finn decided to do anymore snooping.

* * *

Finn eventually got Blaine out of the bathroom, but refused to leave them alone together. Instead he grabbed a magazine and sat on Kurt's bed until Burt came home.

"Finn...what are you doing in here?'

Kurt jumped in before Finn had a chance to rat him out. "He was just leaving, weren't you Finn?"

He got up and walked back into his room, leaving Burt, Blaine and Kurt alone.

Kurt sat down on the edge of his bed while Blaine stayed on the couch and prepared to tell his dad about everything, but Blaine stood up and walked over to Burt.

"Mr. Hummel-"

"Kid, I've told you. I'm Burt or Coach. None of this Mr. Hummel crap."

Blaine smiled. "Sorry, Burt. I know you're still getting to know me, and I appreciate everything you've done for me. You gave me another chance when I had no one, and I'll never forget that. It seems wrong that I should have anything more to ask of you."

Burt frowned. "What's going on?"

"I'd like to ask if it would be alright if I took your son out to dinner."

Burt stared at Blaine for a few seconds before turning to Kurt in confusion. "Kurt, what is he trying to say?"

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, stop. Dad, I like Blaine, he likes me and we've decided that we'd like to give it a shot."

Burt folded his arms over his chest. "You'd like to give what a shot?"

"Being boyfriends."

Burt softened then, Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine. It had been a while since he'd seen that side of his son, and he couldn't say no to that kind of happiness on his face. "Well, if that's what you both want then of course Carole and I will support you guys. Just remember no funny business."

Kurt threw himself at his dad, hugging him tight.

Burt let his son go and turned to Blaine. "Of course you know you won't be sharing this room again tonight, right?"

"Dad, come on. We're not gonna do anything!"

Burt shook his head. "Sorry Kurt, Rachel doesn't spend the night in Finn's room and Blaine won't spend the night in yours. Blaine, why don't you bunk with Finn tonight?"

Blaine nodded. "Thanks, Burt."

Burt nodded and left the room.

Kurt and Blaine watched the door close before turning to each other and smiling. They were official now. They threw themselves at each other, kissing furiously before being interrupted by Kurt's phone ringing. He groaned and answered it without checking the caller I.D.

"Hello? ... I guess we could work that out. Are you sure? Okay, you arrange it and just let me know what needs to be done and I'll make sure everything works out. Yes, okay. Bye." Kurt hung up and grinned back at Blaine. "I have the best brother."

* * *

Kurt flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey dad?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Since Blaine isn't staying with me tonight, can Rachel crash in my room? Her and Finn got into some huge fight and she's upset. Finn and Blaine are gonna be in his room playing video games all night, so she won't have to see him."

Burt thought about it for a few minutes. If Rachel and Finn were really fighting, they wouldnt be sneaking around, and that would keep Blaine and Kurt seperated. It wasn't that Burt didn't want Kurt and Blaine together, he just wanted them to let their feelings grow without all the physical stuff. He hadn't enforced that when Kurt was with Sebastian, and that hadn't ended well.

"Let me check it with Carole and Finn, and I'll let you know."

Kurt nodded and went back upstairs and into his room. Blaine was waiting anxiously when he walked in.

"So?"

Kurt smiled. "Everything seems to be going according to plan. Listen."

They were both silent as Burt's boots collided with each step, followed by a few knocks on Finn's door. They heard it enter and Burt's faint "can we talk?" and then the closing of the door.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine and sighed. "If he messes this up, I might kill him."

Blaine laughed lightly. "Give him more credit. He did come up with this whole thing."

A few minutes later, they heard the door open, close and then a few knocks at Kurt's door. They had been sitting on Kurt's couch watching a movie and holding hands, so Kurt paused it and invited Burt in.

"Hey kiddo, you can have Rachel over. Carole says it's fine and Finn said "she's the one that's upset, do you know why she's upset? Cause she's wrong, so I don't care if she comes over. Cause she's wrong." Burt smiled. "I'm sure they'll work it out over breakfast tomorrow."

"Most likely, thanks dad. Blaine and I are going to grab dinner when our movie's done and then pick her up. Do you need us to get anything while we're out?"

Burt shook his head. "Nah, you might want to pick up some snacks for yourselves. Carole's been working so much she hasn't made it to the store."

Kurt smiled. "Okay, thanks dad."

Burt left the room, closing the door behind him.

Kurt listened closely until he heard Burt go downstairs before he started talking.

"Okay. Here's the plan, we're going to get dinner, then split up. I need moisturizer and magazines from the drug store, and you're going to get bags of chips and candy and just everything. We also need tons of coke and diet coke. Then we're gonna pick up Rachel and park around the corner so she can get the water works going, then we're gonna come here and you're gonna hang out with either Finn or Santana and Brittany and then after dad falls asleep, we'll switch."

Blaine nodded. "How do we know when he's asleep?"

Kurt waved him off. "I've got that. Just make sure you have your phone with you AT ALL TIMES."

Blaine nodded. "So...are we actually gonna finish the movie or...?"

"I think we both know we weren't watching the movie." Kurt grinned at him and placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Blaine snaked his hands around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. This was all he needed. Feeling Kurt's body close to his was enough to keep him happy forever, because he knew they were something more than he'd ever had before.

They were together.


	7. Chapter 7

**A huge thank you to my friend Cherese for enduring my rambling about this fic lately. She hasn't read beyond anyone, but I ramble about the chapters I'm writing all the time and she never complains, such a trooper!**

**My goal for updates. I've finally figured it out! (I think) Things over the next while are going to be hectic, but starting on July 16, I will only be updating on Tuesdays and Saturdays. That's when I start my job, and I think trying to update more than that is going to get too difficult for me. Once I'm settled at work, it may increase. I'll keep everyone posted though!  
**

* * *

As planned, Kurt and Blaine finished their "movie" and grabbed dinner and all the snacks they'd need for the night. Kurt disappeared, as promised, to the drug store and returned while Blaine was still shopping.

They pulled up outside Rachel's house and she climbed into the back seat with her overnight bag and Kurt started driving while Rachel complained about not undestanding the plan. Kurt pulled over just around the corner from their house and turned to her.

"Listen, my dad decided that Blaine couldn't stay in my room anymore because we're dating, so he's supposed to be staying with Finn until Brittany and Santana leave, which is tomorrow. Finn thought up a wonderful switching idea which would leave Blaine in my room, and you in Finn's, now are you going to make yourself cry or am I taking you home?"

Rachel stared at him blankly for a moment before closing her eyes, clearing her throat and summoning the tears. Kurt turned back and pulled into the drive way. Blaine grabbed all the bags while Kurt walked with Rachel to the house and through the front door.

Poor Burt wasn't used to crying girls, he didn't know what to do but offer her a hug and offer anything he could before Kurt ushered her upstairs.

Burt turned to Blaine and shook his head. "I'll never know what to say to a crying woman. You're lucky not to have that problem."

Blaine chuckled and headed for the kitchen to put everything away. He didn't notice Burt following him.

"Listen." Burt was standing in the doorway and caused Blaine to jump. "I know you make Kurt happy for now, but the last guy that made my son this happy broke his heart, and I'll be damned if I let you do the same."

Blaine turned to Burt after placing Kurt's diet coke in the fridge. "Burt, I wish there was a way for me to explain how much I care about Kurt. I really only want him to be happy, and if I'm not right for him, then I'm not right. I'm not going to force myself on him, but I'm also not going to let him walk away if I'm something he really wants."

Burt nodded slowly. "Well okay, as long as we're on the same page."

"We are."

Burt glanced at the fridge. "You might want to consider taking the cookie dough and two cans of diet coke up to Kurt's room. That's what they always eat when they complain about Finn."

Blaine grabbed the cans and cookie dough before nodding his thanks at Burt and walking upstairs. He skillfully opened Kurt's door without dropping anything and closed it just as smoothly.

Rachel was sitting at Kurt's vanity fixing her face after the meltdown while Kurt was sitting on his floor pulling movies out from under his bed.

Blaine left the cookie dough by the door and placed Rachel's drink on a coaster by the bed and sat behind Kurt on the floor. "Here you are."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks." He kissed him on the cheek before returning to his movies. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and watched him flick through his movies.

Neither noticed Rachel standing behind them, watching fondly while holding her drink.

"You two are too adorable."

Blaine turned his head to the side for a second before smiling contently.

"Kurt, we're gonna have to go downstairs and get the-"

"Cookie dough?" Blaine pointed at the bag close to the door.

Rachel walked over and picked up the bag before grinning. "Well done. Now go away, Kurt and I have to pretend to wallow my fallen relationship."

Blaine laughed. "Alright, alright. I'm going." He got up and quietly slipped out of the room. He started down the hall towards Santana and Brittany, but stopped when he heard giggling followed by a series of "oohs" and "ahhs" Walking in one them once was more than enough for his eyes.

Instead of barging in on Finn, he headed down stairs.

Burt was sitting in his chair watching a football game. Blaine sat down on the couch without sharing a word only to hear Burt chuckle. "That took longer than I expected."

Blaine glanced at him, clearly confused.

"I should probably explain this now. Rachel and Kurt are attached at the hip. They know what the other one needs. Kurt knew she needed a night here, just like he knew the last thing she'd want to see right now was you and Kurt being all new and together. Isn't that why they kicked you out?"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. I guess I probably should have seen that coming."

Burt nodded. "You're welcome to hang out down here for the night. Besides, it'll give me a chance to get to know you a bit better."

"I'd like that."

Burt smiled. "So first thing's first. When you take a beer, which you'll be doing a lot of tonight, you have to do a full rotation. Out of the case into the freezer, out of the freezer into the fridge. It's important."

"I don't really drink beer."

"Don't like it?"

Blaine shook his head. "Because of the team. It catches up with you."

Burt glanced over his shoulder, making sure Finn wasn't there. "I won't tell Finn if you don't"

* * *

Blaine headed upstairs a while later feeling a little tipsy, not surprising seeing as he'd always been a lightweight. He'd had two beers, way less than Burt and he was feeling pretty good. He'd never fully cleared up which room he had to go to at first, so he opened Finn's door and walked inside.

The room was dark, really dark. He heard squeaking but couldn't place what the noise was until he turned on the light and realized that it was the bed.

The bed that Rachel and Finn were sharing. And moving on.

Blaine gasped and spun around. "Oh my god."

Finn shuffled around trying to cover himself and Rachel. "What the hell?"

"I didn't know which room to go to!"

Rachel didn't seem overly upset, in fact she was covered up giggling. "Kurt's either going to die of laughter or hate that you saw me naked before him."

Blaine grabbed his pjs off his bag by the door. "Don't forget to mess up my bed on the floor so it looks like I slept here..." He closed the door behind him and let out a sigh. Burt was walking towards his room and Blaine smiled at him.

"Blaine...where are you going?"

"I was just going to change into my pjs."

Burt nodded, understanding better. "I was just going to say goodnight to Finn."

"NO!"

Burt eyed him, but Blaine thought quickly. "He's changing. I'll send him over to say goodnight when he's done."

Burt nodded. "Thanks. Night kiddo."

He continued down the hall and Blaine turned back to Finn's door. He opened it again, this time covering his face with his pjs. "Sorry. I know I'm interrupting again, but I just ran into Burt in the hallway and you have to go say goodnight to him, Finn. I'm going to Kurt's room now. I'll see you guys in the morning. Like with clothes and everything."

Once again, Blaine turned and left the room before things could get much worse. He glanced down the hall and saw Burt go into the bathroom. He pointed at Kurt's room and Burt nodded. Blaine knocked on Kurt's door lightly.

"Kurt? Rachel? I'm sorry to distrupt your night. I was just wondering if I could change in your bathroom."

Kurt flung the door open and Blaine stepped in.

"I told you to just come in."

"Easier said than done when your dad's right there." Blaine covered his eyes. "And I saw Rachel and Finn naked."

"...Care to explain?"

"I didn't know which room to go to, and I figured all my stuff was over there anyways..."

Kurt made a disgusted face. "I'm so glad I've never walked in on that. I don't think I'd be able to handle it."

"Cause Finn's like a brother, right."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I actually used to have a bit of a crush on him in high school. Just...Rachel. I love her to pieces, but I really do not want to see her naked. Ever."

Kurt crossed the room in a few steps. "I'm glad you're here though, I was bored." He eyed Blaine's lips before carefully pressing his to Blaine's.

Blaine rushed to intensify the kiss. His arms wrapped around Kurt's waist quickly, and he opened his mouth, inviting Kurt inside.

Kurt didn't exactly push Blaine away, but he hesitated slightly when he tasted the alcohol on Blaine's tongue.

Kurt eventually had to pull away for air, but Blaine left his lips and started kissing his way down Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, slow down."

Blaine pulled off Kurt's neck and stared at him like Kurt had just taken away his favourite toy.

"You've been drinking."

It wasn't a question, but Blaine nodded anyways. "I had a few beers with your dad. We bonded."

Kurt pulled out of Blaine's arms and walked away from him. "Blaine, I can't do this. You should probably find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

Blaine watched as Kurt walked into his bathroom and closed the door, leaving Blaine alone in the room. He stood there for a few minutes before leaving the room and knocking on Finn's door. He waited for the invitation before going in this time.

Finn was fully dressed, laying on his bed reading a magazine about dirt bikes (which was upside down)

"Blaine? Close the door."

Blaine closed the door and Rachel came out of Finn's closet in her pjs.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" She walked over and sat on the edge of Finn's bed.

"I...I'm not really sure. We were kissing and then he asked if I'd been drinking and then he told me to find somewhere else to sleep."

Rachel and Finn exchanged a look and Rachel went straight for the door. "I'm going to check on him, I'll see you in the morning." She blew a kiss at Finn before closing the door.

Blaine looked from the door to Finn. "I'm so confused right now."

"Dude, grab a seat."

Blaine sat down on the floor, where his bed was set up and looked at Finn like a kid ready for story time.

"Has Kurt told you a lot about Sebastian?"

Blaine shook his head. "Just that he's his ex."

"Okay, well Sebastian was Kurt's last boyfriend. He was a super nice guy...at first. He used to treat Kurt like a king, taking him out to fancy dinners, they'd see show after show on Broadway, they even went to Florida for spring break. Sebastian's parents were some super rich couple in New York, and instead of raising him they threw money at him. Anyways, about 3 months into their relationship, he changed."

"What do you mean he changed?"

"First he became distant, and then he started only calling Kurt when he was drunk. He never beat him or anything, he was more...I don't know, verbally abusive? He'd yell at Kurt for hours. Burt doesn't know about the drinking, or the abuse or anything. Kurt didn't want him to know."

Blaine was holding his head in his hands. "So my having been drinking..."

Finn nodded. "It's not that you can't drink around Kurt. He's honestly fine with it, I think you just caught him off guard a little. Just don't...mention it to Burt. He hated Sebastian for breaking Kurt's heart. I can't imagine what would happen if Burt found out about the drinking."

"I won't say anything."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Rachel poked her head back in the room. "Finn, we need cheesecake."

He hopped out of bed and walked past Rachel, kissing her on the cheek before going downstairs.

Rachel walked into the room and sat down next to Blaine. "He's not mad."

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

"He just realized how fast he was diving into things with you, and it reminded him too much..."

"Finn explained everything."

Rachel was quiet for a minute. "He's still fragile, despite everything that happened he still misses Sebastian."

Blaine nodded. "He isn't sitting over there by himself crying or anything, is he?"

Rachel smiled. "No, he went to take a shower and re-moisturize, but he asked me to get him some cheesecake. That's something you should know, when he's upset he'll say he doesn't want anything, but he really wants cheesecake. And he'll say he wants diet coke, but when he's upset it needs to be regular coke."

"Good to know."

"And when I'm upset, I like hugs and chocolate."

Blaine smiled. "Does Finn know that?"

"Why do you think I told you?" She giggled lightly. "I should probably get back before Kurt gets out of the shower. I really like you two together, but if you break him again I will kill you."

"Understood. Thanks, Rachel."

She stood up and left the room.

Blaine sighed and laid down on his bed on the floor. He heard Finn walk in the room and pretended to be asleep.

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning to a snoring Finn. He groaned and lifted himself off the ground and headed downstairs. He was walking funny from sleeping on the floor, and his shoulder was all messed up.

He walked into the kitchen to find coffee already made, and Kurt cooking pancakes.

"Kurt"

He spun around, dropping the pancake he was flipping on the floor. He stared down at it for a second and then back at Blaine. "That was supposed to be yours."

Blaine laughed and grabbed some paper towels to clean it up. "Well I hope you don't make me eat it now."

Kurt turned off the burner and bent down to help him clean it up. "I'm really sorry about last night."

Blaine looked into his eyes. "Kurt, if I had known-"

"But you didn't, because I didn't tell you. There was no way you could have known."

"Don't. I shouldn't have been forcing myself on you like that under any circumstances."

Kurt smiled. "But I liked that. I liked it a lot. I just freaked out a little. Rachel and I talked about it last night after Finn brought us cheesecake, which he didn't have to do. I didn't realize how quickly things were happening, and then I did...I freaked out a little, but that's not going to happen again."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. "I know we don't know each other very well, and I know things could go horribly wrong but it really feels different with you this time, and I can't spend my whole life scared because of some guy."

Blaine leaned forward slightly, almost scared to kiss Kurt and scare him away. Kurt noticed his hesitation and slammed their lips together. It was a powerful kiss, full of passion and trust, at least it was until Finn stormed into the room.

"I smell pan- oh, sorry."

Kurt slowly pulled away and glared at Finn. "You need to learn to check your text messages before storming downstairs. If you had, you'd have gotten the same message as Rachel, Brittany and Santana stating that you should all stay away from the kitchen this morning." Kurt stood up and grabbed the plate of finished pancakes. "But I knew you wouldn't, so here. Now go."

Finn smiled and started leaving with his pancakes, only to be stopped by Kurt again. "You have to share with Rachel, and no eating in my room."

Finn left the room, slightly less excited than he had been and Kurt turned back to Blaine. "So, do you want some pancakes?"

Blaine smiled. "Can I be honest?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course."

"I appreciate everything that you've done, getting up and making pancakes and everything...but I hate pancakes."

Kurt let out a relieved sigh. "Oh god, I thought you were gonna say you hated me or something. Well, for future reference what DO you like?"

"Waffles, eggs, cereal, just about any breakfast food but pancakes. I mean, I'll eat them in a pinch. Like when Carole made them the other day. I couldn't tell her I hated them. So I drowned them in maple syrup and ate them."

Kurt smiled. "Well, you know where the cereal is."

Blaine winked at him and bent over to grab the cereal out of the cupboard. Kurt didn't object.

* * *

"And you promise to call me the second you get home?"

Santana smiled. "I promise!"

Blaine grabbed Santana and Brittany, pulling them into a bone crushing hug. "I'm gonna miss you guys"

Brittany giggled and hugged him back while Santana groaned loudly. "Blaine, you're squishing me!"

He reluctantly let them go and Kurt stepped into hug them. "Dad and Carole had to get to work, but they told me to make sure you know that you're always welcome here. Even once Blaine's gone."

Brittany linked arms with Santana. "You guys should come visit us. You can sleep in Lord Tubbington's room."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks Brit, hopefully I'll be able to come visit soon."

"Count me in." Kurt winked at Santana, an action that both intrigued and terrified Blaine.

The taxi pulled up outside the house and Blaine started loading their stuff into it while Kurt walked them over. "You've both got my number, right?" They nodded. "Good. Next time you want to spring something like this on Blaine, let me in on the secret so I can plan some time off from work."

They shared another round of hugs before Kurt and Blaine stepped back to watch them drive off.

Blaine watched the road where the taxi had been for a few minutes before Kurt nudged him lightly. "You'll see them again soon."

Blaine looked back at Kurt and smiled. "Yeah, I know. It's just hard letting them go."

Kurt watched him for another few seconds before kissing his cheek. "Come on, we've got another 20 minutes of make out time before Burt and Carole get home."


	8. Chapter 8

**I think I've mentioned it already, but if this should disappear from this site, it is being posting on Scarves and Coffee at the same time. You can also follow along in the "he shoots fic" tag on tumblr. I tag every single chapter with that and I track it, so any questions or comments can also be dropped off in there.**

**As you know from my last little note, Saturdays and Tuesdays are the days I'll be updating. That doesn't apply tonight though, cause I'm going to a wedding tomorrow and I won't be anywhere near a computer. So tonight it is!  
**

* * *

As the next few weeks went by, Blaine split his time between working at the store with Kurt and Rachel, and sitting on the bench during practices to keep up with new plays and to be there in general for the team. Things had been going well with Kurt (really well) and they'd finally figured out the best way to sneak around into each other's rooms at night.

The only thing stopping them from progressing was Blaine's concussion. When he'd gotten hurt and together, Kurt didn't have much of a say in how to handle Blaine's injury, but they'd been dating for a couple of weeks, and Blaine changed the subject every time Kurt asked about his head.

Kurt got back from classes one day and collapsed on his bed next to Blaine who was working away on the computer.

"What're you doing?"

Blaine didn't look up from the screen. "Working."

"Blaine, you can't play hockey on the computer. Even if you could, it doesn't count."

Blaine laughed. "We both know I'm not playing hockey, I'm doing this income statement for the store. Aaaaaand done!"

Kurt bit his lip for a second and then dove right in.

"Have you given going back to the team another thought?"

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, I'll be back in no time. I don't want to rush my recovery."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes for half a second before Blaine broke eye contact. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, what makes you think there's something wrong?"

Blaine got up off the bed and put Kurt's laptop on the desk. He then started rearranging the pillows.

Kurt stood up and walked over, taking Blaine's hand. "Blaine, please talk to me. I can see that something's clearly bothering you."

Blaine pointed towards the couch and they sat down. Kurt didn't let go of his hand for a second as he started talking. "What if I'm not good enough? What if this concussion is just the beginning of the end of my career as a hockey player?"

Kurt smiled, not in a funny way, but in a comforting way. "Blaine, I think you getting this job and being a kick ass accountant just shows that you're more than just a hockey player. Even if you can never play another hockey game, you're more than that."

"I guess that's true, I just don't want to get back into the game and make a fool of myself. I don't want to be remembered like that. But you're right. I should probably go get checked out, and see if I'm even healthy enough."

Kurt smiled and kissed him gently. "I think that's a good idea."

* * *

As it turned out, Blaine was perfectly healthy and started practicing with the team all over again. He cut back his hours at the store, but Burt had agreed to a set schedule so he could still keep working there. No one seemed to understand why Blaine was working two seperate jobs though.

"I know you like working at the store, but don't you think it's kind of insane to be working two seperate jobs all the time? Between the two jobs, and making out with me for half the night you can't be getting very much sleep."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, I'm fine. Besides, the money at the store is great."

Kurt eyed him suspiciously. "First of all, it sucks, and second, why does the money matter?"

Blaine shrugged. "Before I moved here, I was making tons. I didn't know what to do with it half the time so I'd give it to charity, or have Santana and Brittany buy me new clothes. Coming here...well it was a huge pay cut."

"...You're telling me you made more than you do here?"

"Kurt, I don't even know what I make here. Your parents have been so generous, I haven't had the need for anything."

Kurt shook his head. "You need to go check your paycheque."

Blaine grabbed the laptop and logged into his online banking account, and his jaw dropped.

"I...Kurt...What?"

"Not what you were expecting?"

"But...HOW"

"We're the only hockey team in town, and people really support us. While most teams play in arenas owned by big corporations, Dad bought our arena as soon as possible, so every single ticket sold goes right into our pockets, plus the salary cap from the league, and the fact that most guys on the team are partial owners who turn all the money right back around."

"Kurt, I had NO idea. I mean...wow. I could start looking for my own place, and buy a car, and-"

"You're not looking for your own place. Do you want to kill Carole?"

Blaine looked at him, confused. "No..."

"Everyone that's ever moved from somewhere else to be on this team has stayed here for at least a few months. If you leave, first of all it'll seriously cut down on how much time we'll have together, and second Carole will think you hate her."

"...You make a good point. But, if I had a place of my own, you could come over..." Blaine looked at Kurt, clearly thinking about the things they could be doing if they had an apartment to themselves.

Kurt smiled. "I could...but then my dad would know exactly when I was there, and I don't think he's ready for that yet." He patted Blaine's hand. "Honestly, I don't know if I'm ready for that yet either."

"Alright, we'll leave things the way they are for now, and come back to it a little while later."

Kurt leaned over and kissed him. "Good, now get back to your room and I'll text you when my dad's asleep and you can sneak back over."

Blaine nodded and went for the door. "See you soon."

He walked back to his room and threw himself onto the bed. He hadn't spent a night in his own bed since Santana and Brittany left. He laid there for a few minutes before his phone started vibrating. He frowned and answered it.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, Rachel just called and said she needs to talk to me and Mercedes urgently, so they're coming to spend the night."

Blaine tried to his disappointment. "Is everything okay?"

"I think so...she sounded more excited than anything. I wouldn't have agreed but I haven't seen Mercedes in forever."

"No problem. I'll spend the night here, and maybe tomorrow we can go out to a fancy dinner or something?"

"That sounds perfect. Night, Blaine."

"Night."

Blaine never made it out of his bed, or out of his clothes. He fell asleep right there.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine woke up, showered, changed and grabbed his bag for practice before heading downstairs. Kurt, Rachel and who he assumed was Mercedes were sitting silently at the table. He dropped his bag and poured himself some coffee and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Morning."

Kurt jumped. "Blaine, you scared me."

"Sorry?"

Kurt shook his head. "Don't be, it was a nice surprise."

Mercedes looked up from her bowl of cheerios at Kurt, eyeing him anxiously.

"Oh! Mercedes, this is Blaine, Blaine this is Mercedes."

Blaine smiled at her and extended his hand. She took it and smiled back at him. "Nice to meet you. Kurt told us SO much about you." She grinned evily.

Kurt glared at her. "Don't you have to get to work, Mercedes?"

"Ah, crap. Yes. I'll see you guys later!" She got up and ran for the door.

Rachel was oddly silent. She hadn't said good morning when Blaine came downstairs, and she appeared to be having a staring contest with her bowl of cereal.

Until Finn came downstairs.

Her entire face lit up and she jumped up to greet him. Kurt glared from his seat.

What the hell happened last night?

* * *

After practice, Blaine and Finn were waiting for Burt and Blaine brought it up.

"Finn, what the hell is going on between Kurt and Rachel?"

"Dude I was gonna ask you. She's been crazy happy since the proposal, but then I woke up with her in my bed this morning and I don't know what happened."

"Wait, whoa, what proposal?"

Finn smiled. "I uh...I asked Rachel to marry me, and she said yes."

Blaine smiled and hit him on the arm. "Congrats, man!"

"Thanks! We aren't planning on getting married like right now or anything, but she's my everything and I know I'm going to marry her. I've known since high school."

Blaine barely heard anything he said after that. Kurt couldn't have known about the engagement beforehand, he would have told him. Maybe Rachel told Kurt and Mercedes, and they were too shocked to be supportive.

Maybe they weren't supportive.

Finn was staring blankly at him. "Did you hear me?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, sorry. I was just thinking."

"Well, Kurt is probably going to be Rachel's Man of Honour or something, and Puck's already turned me down for best man..."

"Are you asking me to be your best man?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I mean, you're kind of like my brother."

"OF COURSE! Dude, that's awesome. Thanks."

"Thank YOU. Oh, and don't tell Burt or my mom yet, we're gonna hold off a bit."

Blaine nodded. "Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

Kurt walked into his room a few hours after practice and smiled at Blaine, who was sitting on his couch watching television.

"I love coming home to find you just comfortably watching tv on my couch. Remember when you used to knock?"

Blaine laughed. "I think I only did that once before you told me never again."

Kurt walked over and kissed him before sitting next to him on the couch. "How was practice?"

He picked Kurt's feet up, placing them on his lap and massanging them. He did it almost every single night cause he knew it made Kurt happy, and he knew how bad his feet hurt from the boots he insisted on wearing. "It was good, afterwards me and Finn came home and watched an old football game. Nothing glamorous." He smiled. "How was yours?"

"Well, I'm sure Finn mentioned his upcoming nuptials?"

Blaine nodded.

"Rachel called in "sick" this morning, which is a load of crap seeing as she spent the night here and was perfectly fine. I texted her and she didn't answer."

"Kurt, what happened last night?"

"Well, we finished watching the movie, and she got up in front of the tv and stuck her hand out revealing the ring, and then told us that since her dreams of being on Broadway weren't working out, she might as well marry Finn while she's young enough to look good in the pictures."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "She actually said that?"

"She did, and then added that she loves Finn. I'm honestly fine with them getting married now, whatever. More power to them. But to get married now because life isn't going her way? She's going to regret that, and then they'll both be 30 lugging around a giant divorce. So I told her exactly that and she stormed out and into Finn's room for the night."

"You need to talk to her, she's your best friend."

"She is, when she's willing to listen to reason."

He shook his head. "No, Kurt. She's always your best friend. Think about it, she's getting married to the guy of her dreams but her best friend, whom she hoped to be planning this wedding with, won't talk to her. Not to mention, you've probably got her seriously doubting if they should do this with no one to talk to."

Kurt was quiet for a few minutes and sighed. "Hand me the phone."

* * *

The next week was painful, for both Blaine and Finn as they watched Rachel and Kurt apologize to each other, and buy each other presents of apology. They spent all their time together, and it was starting to take it's toll.

Blaine and Kurt hadn't shared Kurt's bed all week, and Finn was starting to get blue balls, or so he said.

And then, much to Blaine's surprise, Finn had an idea.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I think you can guess what time it is. It's smut o'clock. If you're reading this, please take a look at the note on the last chapter (chapter 8) just in case anything happens here. I think everyone's heard about certain fics being taken down due to adult content and I just want to make sure no one's cut off from finishing, especially if you've read this far!**

**Feel free to message me for a link or ask box me on tumblr or tweet me blinkgilmore182 on twitter or smoke signal me...just no fireworks, please.  
**

* * *

Blaine had spent the better part of the last three hours sitting on the inside of Finn's door waiting for Kurt to head downstairs for more diet coke. He'd contemplated waiting downstairs, but Carole would start to suspect something and ask him all sorts of questions. Finally he heard the door across the hall open and Kurt's voice mention being right back. He ripped the door open and stumbled into the hallway, startling Kurt.

"Blaine, what-"

It hadn't been part of his plan, but in that moment something inside switched and Blaine couldn't help himself. He needed to feel Kurt's lips against his own. He needed to feel his body close, and he needed to hear the way Kurt's breathing changed when he was being kissed.

Kurt pulled him in closer, fitting their bodies together perfectly and bracing himself against the wall before finally pulling away and started speaking breathlessly.

"Blaine, hold on a second."

Blaine nearly groaned in frustration as Kurt gently pushed him back and opened his door.

"Rach, we're out of diet coke. I'll be back in a while with more." He closed the door and pulled Blaine towards his room.

As soon as they were inside, Kurt closed the door and pushed Blaine up against it. He gently started kissing him, keeping their bodies apart, but ever so slowly he intensified the kiss and brought himself closer.

Blaine was putty in his hands, completely falling to pieces right there. Very horny pieces.

Kurt's mouth left Blaine's and started travelling down his jaw, down to his neck and back up to his ear where he blew right into Blaine's ear. Might as well have been right onto his cock for fuck sakes.

Blaine grabbed Kurt and brought him over to the bed. Kurt sat down on the edge and begun kissing Blaine again. He slowly laid down, bringing Blaine down on top of him. They remained like that for a few minutes, letting their hands roam all over each other. Kurt's hands were under Blaine's shirt, urging it up and over his head.

No matter how many times he'd seen Blaine shirtless, he was always shocked at how manly he looked. He was muscular, with abs that went on for days and a perfectly shaped V, which Kurt was sure pointed down to an above average cock. He wasn't overly hairy, but the chest hair he did have was brown and curly. It sent a chill down Kurt's spine that excited him in ways Sebastian never had.

During their many make out sessions, which rarely escaladed this far, Kurt had learned how much Blaine enjoyed having his nipples played with, even through his shirt. Kurt moved his head down to lick one of them while teasing the other with his fingers. He pulled away and glanced up at Blaine who's face was twisted in pleasure before blowing on Blaine's wet nipple.

Blaine moaned quietly, enjoying the moment. Kurt kissed his chest a few more times before Blaine pushed him back on the bed and attached himself to Kurt's neck. No matter how many times Blaine sucked on Kurt's neck, it always left him aching for more.

Blaine had worked himself in between Kurt's legs on the bed and it was fairly obvious to everyone involved that neither one of them particularly wanted to stop. Blaine pulled back for a second to catch a glimpse of his hickey handiwork and Kurt unexpectedly thrust up, brushing Blaine's throbbing bulge at the same time. Both moaned, trying to stay quiet to avoid anyone's prying ears.

"Blaine, please" Kurt begged breathlessly.

Blaine leaned over Kurt's body and thrust forward, rubbing Kurt's bulge against his own. They moved against each other, moaning into the other's shoulder until Kurt came in his jeans. He forced himself not to moan through his orgasm by focusing on Blaine. He was still too sensitive to continue their wonderful friction, so he moved his hand down, determined to get Blaine off.

He worked his hand over the bulge and pulled Blaine down further, so his mouth was right by Blaine's ear.

"Come"

Blaine came not even two seconds later, biting Kurt's shoulder to stiffle the moans.

As soon as he was finished, he flipped over to he was laying next to Kurt, who lazily tangled their hands together.

"Well I wasn't really expecting that."

Kurt laughed breathlessly. "Can't really say that I was either."

"Sorry for attacking you with my lips."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't be sorry, I'm sorry I've been attached to Rachel's hip. She's just..." He sighed. "Okay, if I tell you something do you promise not to tell Finn?"

Blaine moved so he was laying on his side facing Kurt. "I promise. Finn's a great guy, but really all we do together is watch football."

"Rachel only said yes when he proposed because she's pregnant."

Blaine's jaw dropped.

Kurt nodded. "And instead of telling her dads, or Finn, she's decided to live in my room instead."

Blaine sighed. "Well there goes the plan."

"What plan?"

"Burt and Carole are going out of town for their anniversary this weekend."

Kurt gasped. "I completely forgot! I was going to take Carole shopping."

Blaine smiled. "There's still time, don't worry. Anyways, Finn was going to take Rachel to that fancy hotel and spa that she likes as an engagement present from us, which I very intelligently already purchased, which would leave us the house to ourselves..."

"That, sounds wonderful. Let me run downstairs and change my pants. I'll text you before I go back into my room, and you can send Finn over to talk to Rachel. I think she'll probably jump at the chance, and maybe we'll get lucky and she'll tell him while they're there."

"Sounds good to me. I told Finn the trip was from both of us, so make sure you tell her the same thing."

Kurt kissed him once more before flying off the bed. "Next time we decide to get off together, we should probably do it without pants cause this is super uncomfortable." He laughed and walked out the door leaving Blaine alone with his thoughts.

"That...just happened." He smiled to himself for a minute before getting up to change his pants. Kurt was right, next time they'd have to go without them.

* * *

Kurt sent the text to Blaine before going into his room to find it empty. He put the diet cokes down on the table and sighed when he heard Rachel in his bathroom, for the third time since they woke up. He opened the door slowly and rushed over to hold her hair for her.

"Rach, are you sure this is supposed to happen?"

She flushed the toilet and started brushing her teeth. "I'm erry sure" She gargled some mouthwash and turned to him again.

"According to that what to expect book, it's really healthy for the baby to cause this kind of morning sickness."

She walked into the other room and sat back down on his couch. "What took you so long?"

Kurt took his seat on the other side of the couch and grinned. "I ran into Blaine in the hallway."

Rachel sighed. "I'm sorry I'm still here. You two must hate me."

"No, we don't hate you. I could never hate you, and Blaine is smarter than that. He's just confused."

Rachel laughed quietly. "The noises coming from his room didn't sound confused."

"...You heard that?"

She nodded. "I'm guessing that's why your pants are suddenly different."

Kurt blushed, which only caused Rachel to laugh harder. They were quiet for a few minutes before Rachel finally broke the silence.

"So, was it good?"

"Heavenly."

Kurt handed her the diet coke he'd brought her and they each managed to take a sip before there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were pushed up against Finn's door trying to hear what was happening across the hall.

"Can you hear anything?"

"No. Finn said Rachel was normally loud! Why can't we hear her?"

Kurt laughed. "Come on." He opened the door and pulled Blaine into the hallway to crush their ears up against the actual door. They stood silently for a few minutes before Kurt heard movement inside the room.

"Oh no."

Finn opened the door and Blaine fell face first into the room at Finn's feet, which sent Rachel into a fit of giggles on the other side of the room. Blaine pushed himself up off the floor and stared at Kurt. "You could have mentioned he was about to open the door."

Kurt had a hand cupped over his mouth, trying to stiffle a laugh.

"We were just coming to say thanks for the weekend away."

Rachel joined Finn at the door with everyone. "Yes, thank you. It really means a lot that you both approve of our upcoming nuptials."

Kurt winked at her. "Rach, you know all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy."

Blaine was standing on his feet again, rubbing his forehead. "I mean...I haven't known you all that long..."

Rachel started to laugh, but it was interrupted by a look of panic on her face and her all too familliar to Kurt run to the bathroom, complete with hand held over her mouth.

Blaine nervously glanced at Finn who was watching where Rachel had just ran.

"OH, is this why she's been hiding out in here?"

Kurt glanced at Finn slowly and nodded. "Uh, yeah..."

He smiled and walked towards the bathroom. "Rach, you don't have to hide the flu from me. I'm gonna be your husband, I should probably get used to seeing you at your worst."

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other before running downstairs to avoid the explosion that was sure to erupt from Finn's choice of words.


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are so patient with me, it's ridiculous. I'm sorry updates are so late now. Between work and trying to keep up with stuff at home, life's gotten hectic. **

**A friendly reminder that I own nothing, and that if this fic should disappear, it's also over on Scarves and Coffee, and reviews are always nice.  
**

**There's smut in this chapter, and some awkward couply stuff. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Burt and Carole left for New York on Friday, and would be home sometime Tuesday afternoon. Rachel and Finn were scheduled to leave Saturday morning, and return Sunday night, which left Saturday night to Kurt and Blaine.

After Rachel and Finn left, Kurt excused himself to clean up his room while Blaine went to run a few errands. Having Rachel living with him was a lot more difficult than he'd thought it would be, especially in such close quarters, but he felt bad for shutting her out when her and Finn got engaged.

In the time it took Blaine to drive to the drug store and buy lube and condoms (he wanted to be prepared this time around), Kurt had managed to change his sheets, take out the garbage and vaccum his entire room. Blaine poked his head in the room and noted that Kurt's shower was running. He snuck in and hid one box of condoms and one bottle of lube in Kurt's nightstand before running to his room to do the same.

By the time he made it back to Kurt's room, Kurt was out and walking around his room with only a towel wrapped around his waist as he tried to find something to wear. Blaine paused in the door, a little overwhelmed by how much Kurt there was.

Kurt picked an outfit out of his drawer and turned around, seeing Blaine. "Oh! You're back."

"Yeah, I was a little anxious to get back."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Kurt winked at him. "How unattractive would I be if I didn't bother with actual clothes?"

Blaine cleared his throat before trying to speak. "Uh, what?"

"What if I just wore my pjs all day?"

Blaine almost laughed at how ridiculous he was being. "I think that sounds great. I'll join you."

Kurt smiled and tossed his skinny jeans back into the drawer. Blaine ran back to his room and changed in lightning speed before calmly walking back to Kurt's room.

Where he found Kurt pulling his mattress off the bed frame. Blaine rushed over to help before Kurt hurt himself. They struggled to get the bed standing up before Blaine asked the obvious.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to move the bed in front of the TV."

"Okay...why?"

Kurt shrugged. "I figured we could watch movies, and then put down some towels and eat dinner in bed and then maybe later..." He trailed off and smiled.

Blaine smiled. "Kurt, just because we have the house to ourselves doesn't mean we have to do anything. I'd be fine with just watching a movie and cuddling. We do have to cuddle though, because I've been deprived of cuddling for far too long."

Kurt laughed. "I thought we agreed that there was a need for much less clothes? Besides, if you don't want sex why is my nightstand newly stocked with condoms and lube?"

Blaine blushed. "It...I...Well"

Kurt smiled. "Blaine, it's okay. I wouldn't do something I wasn't ready for. I'm not saying that you have to be ready, but I am. I'm not going to push you to do anything, but I'm ready."

"Whoa! Kurt, of course I'm ready, I mean I've been ready since the other day well before that but like REALLY ready since the other day and I wasn't trying to force you I just wanted to make sure that if things happened we were prepared, ya know? So I bought condoms and lube, like a lot of condoms and lube, and the woman at the store gave me a funny look and she totally kne-"

Kurt moved closer to him, placing a finger over his mouth. "You're rambling."

He nodded.

"You don't need to explain. I understand, okay?"

He nodded once again.

Kurt smiled and kissed him gently. "Now, grab the pillows, toss them on the mattress and choose a movie. I'm gonna go grab some snacks."

* * *

The night had gone amazingly. Blaine picked out Grease to get them started for the evening, and they'd sung and danced around. They ordered pizza and ate in bed, then Kurt chose to watch The Notebook, which lead to cuddling (much to Blaine's pleasure) and lots of crying.

As soon as the credits started rolling, Kurt started kissing away the tears on Blaine's face. One by one, they disappeared on Kurt's lips. Blaine twisted around to capture Kurt's lips with his own.

Blaine twisted himself around completely so he was facing Kurt and intensified the kiss by asking for entrance past Kurt's lips. Kurt allowed him inside while confidently placing a hand on Blaine's hip and moving them so Blaine was laying on his back while Kurt laid on his stomach just off to the side. He started stripping off Blaine's shirt slowly before having to break their kiss to pull it off over his head.

Blaine settled back down onto the bed and Kurt brought his hand up to Blaine's shoulder and started moving it down his chest slowly. Just before he moved below Blaine's waist, he started trailing his hand back up, causing Blaine to make a noise between a moan and a groan. Kurt smiled against his lips and moved his hand back down, slowly undoing the tie on Blaine's pants. As soon as the tie was loose, Kurt's hand snuck under the waist band and gripped Blaine's cock.

Blaine gasped into Kurt's mouth. Kurt smiled and moved down from his mouth to his neck, slowly trailing kisses down his chest while speaking.

"You have no idea how hot you look right now."

Blaine arched his back as Kurt trailed further down before his face was hovering just over Blaine's belly button. He glanced down as Kurt pulled on the sides of his pants, urging them off. He happily lifted his hips to get rid of the foul pants.

He wasn't wearing any underwear. Kurt lifted Blaine's legs, motioning for him to bend them, which he did. Kurt grabbed his left leg and started trailing kisses along the inside of his thigh.

Blaine was going absolutely crazy with lust. He had tried keeping his hands fisted in the bed sheets, but it wasn't enough. They were now fisted in his own hair as he tried to control himself. It would be ridiculously embarassing if he came before Kurt even got started.

Speaking of Kurt getting started, he was dangerously close to Blaine's cock, still trailing kisses along his thighs.

Blaine managed to get some words out pretty clearly. "Kurt, you're wearing too many clothes."

Kurt laughed. "There's an easy fix for that." He stood up and ripped off his shirt, tossing it towards his bathroom along with his pants and underwear before getting back down on the mattress and taking the entirety of Blaine's cock in his mouth.

"ohmygodkurtdontstop"

Blaine spread his legs wide, and bit his lip to keep himself quiet before he remembered that he didn't have to.

Kurt pushed his lips down to the very base of Blaine's cock and then very slowly moved back up. When he hit the halfway mark, he moaned around Blaine.

"Kurt this isn't gonna last much longer if you keep that up"

Kurt pulled off, making a loud popping noise and started licking just the tip.

Blaine gasped. "Kurt please"

He was suddenly gone. Blaine's head popped up from the bed.

"No! Kurt come back! I didn't want you to stop."

Kurt laughed and grabbed the lube and condoms out of the drawer and walked back over to the bed. He dropped the condoms and poured a generous helping of lube on his hand.

"I had to get the lube or doing this," he inserted his fingers into Blaine, causing him to moan loudly. "Wouldn't feel very nice, now would it?"

Kurt let Blaine adjust for a minute before adding another finger. Blaine hissed at the intrusion. Kurt hesitated, he knew how much this part could hurt. He waited for Blaine to nod before adding a third finger. He crooked them and found that cluster of nerves.

Blaine was panting fairly heavily. Kurt pulled his fingers out, causing Blaine to whimper.

"Has anyone ever told you you're exactly like a puppy?"

Kurt reached for the box of condoms and opened one with his teeth. He took it out of wrapped and slowly rolled it down his length and covered himself in lube as Blaine lazily stroked himself.

Kurt brought Blaine's leg up to get a better angle and slowly eased himself into Blaine's opening. Blaine gripped Kurt's shoulders tight, leaving marks for sure. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his lip.

Kurt thrust his entire length into Blaine. "God you're tight."

Kurt started thrusting quicker. Between having watched Blaine before, and how tight Blaine felt around him, he was getting very close.

He pulled out of Blaine suddenly, wanting to prolong the experience. He captured Blaine's cock between his lips once again and started moving his head up in down.

Blaine's hands, unlike before, found Kurt's hair and his fingers tangled easily into Kurt's hair as he worked on Blaine's cock.

Blaine moaned as Kurt licked the underside of his shaft from the bottom all the way to the top.

Kurt let Blaine's cock fall out of his mouth and laid down on the bed next to Blaine, motioning for him to get on top after he lubed himself up again. Blaine climbed on top of Kurt, slowly lowering himself down.

Blaine arched his back and bit his lip before placing his hands on Kurt's chest and moving himself up and then back down. From this angle, every single thrust hit his prostate.

Kurt captured Blaine's eye and they stared at each other as they continued moving. Kurt had taken over thrusting. He managed another thrust before he came with a moan and a steady trail of "oh god yes blaine"s falling from his lips.

Blaine threw himself on the bed next to Kurt, exhausted from holding himself up for so long. Kurt tied the condom and threw it in the waste basket before he sat up and wrapped his lips around Blaine one last time. He moved his lips all the way down to the base and relaxed, letting Blaine hit the back of his throat.

Blaine tried to pull him off before he came down Kurt's throat, but Kurt fought him off and swallowed every drop.

Kurt collapsed on the bed next to Blaine. They were holding hands, peacefully enjoying the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable. It was them.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was probably one of my favourite to write, even though I'm not fond of Finchel. I fully accept that they're probably endgame, but they aren't my favourite ship. Anyways, I thought this was a cute little chapter, and yeah.**

**I'm really sorry about the lack of update on Tuesday. Monday and Tuesday of this week were pretty bad at work and I really didn't feel like fighting with my computer. As it turns out, Tuesday updates are actually a lot more difficult than I'd originally thought, which brings me to my next, and most painful point. It's looking more and more like I'm going to have to commit to weekly updates, and I'm going to aim for Friday nights.  
**

**Weekly updates won't be starting until after next week, because I won't be home then. Next week it'll be a Saturday update. I'm getting rambly and confusing. Next week I'll update on Saturday. That's the bottom line.  
**

**Now my next point. I'm all for constructive criticism, I love it. I love hearing what people have to say about my writing, or my anything for that matter, but please don't leave reviews like "oh your smut sucks" If you think it sucks, gimme some notes on it, and I'll do what I can. Okay, enough rambling.  
**

**Following that note, there is some more smut in this chapter!  
**

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning in a cold, empty bed. He looked around the room. They'd really made a mess of the place. There were empty cans and empty take out boxes all over the side of the bed and clothes thrown everywhere. He smiled, remembering the night before before it dawned on him.

They'd had sex. And now he was waking up alone.

Blaine probably didn't want that to happen. Sure, he'd bought condoms, but Kurt didn't give him much of a choice the night before. He'd just assumed they were on the same track. He flung himself out of the bed and pulled on one of his team sweaters and a matching pair of sweat pants before going into the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and wash his face.

* * *

Blaine quietly climbed the stairs while trying to carry the tray of hot food and coffee. He held the tray between his chest and the wall as he opened the door and slid inside the room. He put it down on Kurt's dresser and closed the door quietly before heading over to the bed. The empty bed.

"Kurt?"

The sink turned off in the bathroom and Kurt stuck his head out. "I'll be there in a second." He went back inside and finished off his face.

When he came out a few minutes later, he found a very upset Blaine Anderson sulking on the couch.

"What's wrong?" He tried to hide his worry. Blaine looked flat out pissed, and all of Kurt's worries from earlier came rushing back.

He got up and took Kurt's hands. "I woke up early and made you breakfast in bed...but you weren't in bed!"

Kurt's worry evaporated and he smiled. "That's adorable."

"It would have been! If you'd have still been in bed."

Kurt ran over and laid back down, pretending to be asleep. Blaine watched as Kurt stirred and opened his eyes, looking up. "Blaine?"

Blaine stared down at him and Kurt was sure he was going to continue pouting, but instead he walked across the room and grabbed the tray with a huge grin on his face. "I made breakfast!" He put the tray down on the bed next to Kurt and sat down facing him.

Kurt sat up and grinned back at him. "This is perfect, thank you."

Blaine leaned over the tray and kissed him gently. "Thank YOU for last night. I didn't get a chance to say anything before I fell asleep."

Kurt picked up a piece of toast and was nibbling at it. "You don't have to thank me. But I'm still going to eat all this food."

* * *

They polished off the rest of the food and shoved the tray to the side in favour of cuddling and watching Dawson's Creek reruns. They finally got up and went downstairs to find some lunch and decided on ordering some pizza and headed back upstairs once it had arrived. They'd been alone for less than 24 hours and they were already so comfortable.

They continued watching anything they could find on TV and eventually fell asleep again. Kurt was the little spoon this time around. They were awoken a few hours later by Rachel's hand gently shaking Kurt awake.

"Kurt?"

His eyes flew open. "Rach? Is everything okay?"

"I...I don't know. I told Finn."

"And?"

"He hasn't said a word since I told him. I had to drive us home. He's sitting in the living room."

Blaine woke up. "Want me to talk to him?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'll do it. You two stay here." He climbed out of Blaine's arms and skipped out of the room.

Blaine sat up and turned his attention back to Rachel. "So...how's it going?" He watched her closely. She didn't look nearly as happy as she had been just a few short weeks ago. She was now tired and she had lines of worry all over her face.

She sat down on the bed with him and started crying quietly at first, but it picked up as she went. Blaine reached out to her slowly, unsure of how she'd react. She immediately crawled into his arms and let him hold her as she cried.

"Shhh, Rachel, it's gonna be okay. Finn's gonna be a great dad, and you're going to be a fantastic mother. Everything'll work out. And you'll have Kurt as an uncle." He smiled to himself at the thought.

"I know...I just, I don't want Finn to hate me for this. I don't want him to think I did it to trap him."

Blaine wasn't sure what to say to that. Would Finn really think she was trapping him? He begun patting her hair and just let her cry until she fell asleep in his arms. Blaine leaned back, letting her use his chest as a pillow until Kurt came back into the room and smiled.

"How is she?" He sat on the edge of the bed and noticed the pool of drool collecting on Blaine's shirt.

"How's Finn?"

Kurt sighed. "I got him talking. Kind of. Unfortunately, not enough to make any real sense to me. He kept mumbling about water? And overpriced nuts. I seriously have no idea."

Blaine nodded. "Well, I tried to say comforting things but Rachel started sobbing instead."

"It's the hormones. We were watching an episode of America's Funniest Home Videos and she started crying. If she's not crying, she's mad, and if she's not crying or mad, she's throwing up. I'm so happy neither of us can get pregnant."

Blaine laughed, causing Rachel to stir. "Oops."

Kurt shook his head. "Not oops! I need her to go sleep with Finn so I can have you to myself."

Blaine smiled. "Well, either get back to work on Finn or cuddle up on the other side. Those seem to be the only options."

Kurt stood up. "No, I'm not sharing you with Rachel. I'm going to get Finn talking if it's the last thing I do."

He marched himself back out of the room and downstairs. Finn was in the kitchen, making a sandwich.

"Finn, we need to talk."

He looked up from the bread and nodded.

"That's my best friend up there, okay? My best friend is pregnant with my little niece or nephew and you're being an idiot about it. Stop freaking out and deal with it. Yes, telling mom and dad is going to be hard, yes telling her dads is going to be hard, but you're gonna get through it. You're getting married, kids are the next step anyways."

Something seemed to snap inside Finn. "We're getting married."

"Yeah! Exactly!"

"She...she knew."

"What?"

Finn looked straight at Kurt. "When she said yes...she, she knew. That's why she said yes."

* * *

Kurt came back upstairs a while later and cuddled up next to Blaine.

"That bad?"

Kurt sighed. "I think I made it worse."

"How?"

"I might have made him realize she only said yes cause she was pregnant."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, I don't want to get in the way here."

"What?"

"Rachel needs you tonight, and Finn needs someone to talk to who isn't going to yell at him for not talking to her."

Kurt sighed. "You're a much nicer person than I am."

Blaine smiled. "Well, I'll be back in my room for the night...so when Rachel falls asleep..."

Kurt grinned. "I'll see you later then."

Blaine carefully placed Rachel on Kurt's shoulder and walked out of the room. As he closed the door, he heard Rachel wake up and Kurt's soft voice comforting her.

He checked Finn's room quickly in case he had come upstairs. When he didn't find him he proceeded downstairs and found Finn back in Burt's chair in the living room. He was staring at the tv, which wasn't on. Blaine carefully walked in front of him.

"Hey man, whats up?"

"Blaine?"

Blaine sat down on the automan in front of Finn. "Yeah, it's me."

"Is Rachel only marrying me because of the baby?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Listen. I don't know a ton about you and Rachel. I know what I've seen, and I know what Kurt's told me. You guys are supposed to be together. Do I think Rachel said yes because of the baby though? I think it helped push her towards yes, but I think either way you would have gotten a yes."

Finn seemed to consider this for a few minutes before he finally said something. "I guess so. I'll talk to her in the morning."

Blaine smiled. "Good decision. You've got nothing to worry about. She's crazy about you. She wouldn't have freaked out for days if she didn't care about you, right?"

Finn nodded. "Right."

"Do you wanna play some Call of Duty before I go to bed?"

Finn jumped out of the chair. "Really?" Blaine wasn't a huge fan of video games, he was terrible at them, but Finn had been begging him to play for weeks.

"Yeah. I'm not playing all night though! Just a little while."

Finn got the game console set up and showed Blaine the basic functions of the game. Blaine finally gave up a while later, announcing that he was going to bed. He started walking towards the stairs.

"Hey, Blaine?"

He turned around and poked his head back into the room.

"Thanks for that. I know Kurt was probably hoping for a more romantic night."

Blaine smiled. "Anytime. See you tomorrow."

He marched up the stairs and noted how quiet Kurt's room was. He could hear Rachel's snoring, and the room was dark. His pulse quickened. Was Kurt already in his room? He hurried down the hall to his dark room. He sighed before opening the door.

Turning on the light was a bit of a shock. Kurt was laying on his bed, wearing nothing but a smirk.

"Well it's about time. I was going to start without you."

Blaine closed the door behind him quickly before Finn or Rachel could ruin this on him. He approached the bed and found that Kurt HAD started without him. The bottle of lube he'd hidden away the day before was laying on the bed, noticibly less full than it had been.

"Well, are you going to take your clothes off or do I have to do that?"

Blaine scrambled to remove his clothes, already half hard at the sight of Kurt. He tripped out of his pants and onto the bed, desperate for some kind of connection with Kurt's skin.

Kurt confidently grabbed Blaine's head and guided it down to his lips. Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's hip.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and inserted it in his own ass, causing Blaine to groan loudly.

"Kuuuuurt" He whined. Kurt had prepped himself without Blaine. He felt sad that he'd missed it, and extremely turned on by the thought of Kurt doing that to himself.

Kurt pulled Blaine's head down so he could speak directly into his ear. "I want to feel you inside me."

Blaine nodded anxiously and grabbed the box of condoms out of the drawer. He opened one quickly and rolled it down his length, followed by a handful of lube sloppily spread all over himself. Kurt sat up and grabbed the headboard. He glanced over his shoulder to watch at Blaine positioned himself.

He grabbed Kurt's hips roughly and plunged in as Kurt cried out. Kurt's hands gripped the headboard tighter as Blaine continued thrusting. Blaine was going slowly, letting Kurt adjust to the size.

Blaine slowly begun picking up the pace, being careful not to just graze the little cluster of nerves as he thrust. Kurt was moaning and forcing himself back onto Blaine's cock.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's chest from behind and forced him up against Blaine's chest. He used the opportunity to start mauling Kurt's neck as he thrusted. He was hitting Kurt's prostate with every thrust now, and sending him into a craze. He ran his hand down Kurt's chest and captured his throbbing erection.

Blaine started pumping Kurt in time to his own thrusts. His mouth found Kurt's earlobe and whispered. "Come with me, Kurt."

And he did.

He spurted all over Blaine's hand, and unintentionally tightened around Blaine's cock as he came. Blaine emptied himself seconds later, collapsing on the bed.

Kurt rolled the condom off Blaine and threw it in the trash bin next to the bed before collapsing as well.

Both of them were asleep in minutes.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt awoke before Blaine and stared at his boyfriend. He didn't even try to stop the smile that spread across his face as he remembered their last two nights together. He laid his head back down on the pillow, forgetting about everything.

Everything until he heard Rachel's voice outside the door.

He jumped off the bed and threw on a pair of pants and a shirt. Neither were his, but that didn't matter. He whipped open the door and closed it behind him. "Hi"

"Kurt, if you wanted to spend the night with Blaine all you had to do was say so."

He sighed. "You were upset, and I didn't want to abandon you!"

"...so you waited until i fell asleep and then let me wake up alone?"

"When you say it that way it sounds terrible."

She smiled. "It's okay Kurt, really. I get it. I used to do it to you all the time. I'm not mad, I just thought I should let you know that next time you're gonna want to try to keep it down."

Kurt stared at her.

"You were kind of loud last night. Like really loud. It woke me up and you know how I sleep. Just...I don't think Burt and Carole are going to be quite so liberal."

Kurt could feel his face going red. "I...okay. Thanks. Rach, we'll be down in...20? Why don't you go grab a shower in my room and then I'll make some breakfast."

"Sure, thanks Kurt." She kissed his cheek and walked down the hall to his room.

Kurt carefully opened Blaine's door and closed it behind him, trying not to make a lot of noise in doing so. He turned to the bed and found Blaine still asleep, half covered by his sheet. He threw off Blaine's clothes and settled back on the bed.

He gently placed his hand on Blaine's chest. "Blaine, wake up."

Nothing.

He shook Blaine a little harder. "Blaine"

Still nothing.

He threw himself at Blaine's mouth and gripped Blaine's cock. His eyes shot open and closed as he responded to Kurt's kiss. Kurt ended the kiss slowly and smiled. "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning, why'd you stop?"

Kurt sighed. "I told Rachel we'd be down in 20, and we both need showers..." He grinned.

Blaine sat up. "I like the way you think."

* * *

Okay, so their shower took a little longer than planned. Once they'd exchanged "good morning blow jobs" and cleaned themselves up, there was no time left for hair styling, or anything, so they walked to Kurt's room with their hair au naturel.

Rachel opened the door and sighed. "You two are absolutely nauseous right now."

Blaine smiled. "I'm pretty sure that's the morning sickness."

Kurt giggled and kissed the tip of is nose. "We're not nauseating."

She shook her head and marched down the stairs ahead of them.

She entered the kitchen gasped. There were about a dozen take out boxes all over the kitchen containing everything from bacon to eggs to french toast and waffles. Finn was standing with his back to the door trying to use the coffee maker.

Blaine and Kurt froze behind her and Kurt rushed into the room to take over the coffee maker before Finn broke it. They shared a glance and it was clear to Kurt that his brother had heard the previous night's activities.

Finn turned and noticed Rachel standing there.

"Finn, what is all this?"

He walked over and took her hands. "This is an apology. I've been acting like a dumbass. I wish I could take back all the horrible stuff that's happened." He smiled. "Blaine helped me see last night that you don't love me because we're having a baby. You love me for me. We're gonna have this baby, Rachel. It's going to be hard, but we can do it. We can do anything."

She jumped into his arms and kissed him. "I'm so sorry, Finn."

"Don't be sorry. I was stupid."

Kurt had migrated past the scene and found Blaine's hand as they watched Finn and Rachel together.

"No, I was stu-"

Kurt interrupted. "Okay, you were both stupid. We get it, pass the french toast."


	12. Chapter 12

**Surely you guys didn't think Klaine would be happy from beginning to end of this fic, did you? My good friend Cherese who has endured my thought process for a while can vouch for me in saying this isn't all fluff and smut. There's angst coming.**

**Some of the parts coming up broke me as I wrote them, others just seemed right, but either way it isn't all rainbows.  
**

**Sorry for the lack of posting lately, I've been trying to get used to a lot of things lately and I haven't done as much writing as I'd like to. I'm trying, so hang in there!  
**

**Having said that, I hope you enjoyed the first 11 chapters!  
**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine spent the next few weeks exploring. They explored the town a little and got to know which restaurants were the most accepting. They explored each other, not just sexually but emotionally. Kurt learned that Blaine didn't like to talk about his family, and Blaine learned that Kurt didn't like certain restaurants because Sebastian had taken him there.

For their 2 month anniversary, Kurt chose to go to Chez Emilie for dinner. It was one of the fancier places for dinner, they were accepting of everyone, and even though he'd been there with Sebastian a few times, it wasn't Breadstix.

They were happily sitting at a table in the back, holding hands and sharing a bottle of wine when Kurt froze.

"Kurt? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Kurt shifted his eyes back to Blaine. "I...yeah. I'm fine." He smiled.

Blaine eyed him suspiciously. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "Okay, so you know how we've avoided a lot of restaurants?"

"Yeah, cause of Sebastian."

"Well we probably should have avoided this one too."

Blaine stared at him, utterly confused for a minute. "Wait, he's here?"

Kurt nodded and pointed across the restaurant where Sebastian was holding another guy's hand.

Blaine sighed. "Shit, Kurt I'm sorry. Listen, I'll pay up the bill and we'll grab something on the way home and come back tomorrow."

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm not going to let him ruin our night. Besides, I doubt he'll even see us. And even if he does, I'm spending a wonderful night out with my hot boyfriend." He took Blaine's hand and kissed his fingers.

They ordered dinner and Kurt tried to pull his mind from the other side of the restaurant. He hadn't seen Sebastian since they broke up. He'd deleted his number, everything. And now he was sitting there with another guy. Another guy who could be going through the same thing Kurt did. He turned to Blaine, who had been saying...something.

He sighed. "Blaine, I'm sorry."

"For?"

Kurt glanced at the table and then back at Blaine. "I'm not going to feel better about this unless I talk to him."

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. He eyed Sebastian closely, trying to figure out if he could take him in a fight. He was taller, but he was also really stick-like.

Kurt got up from the table and walked over to Sebastian's.

"Hello."

Sebastian's head shot up. He smiled. "Kurt, what a surprise. What brings you here tonight?"

Kurt folded his arms protectively over his chest and pointed with his finger without breaking his stance. "I'm just out with my boyfriend when I saw you. Who's this?"

Sebastian took the hand of the guy he was with and Kurt felt a pang of jealousy.

"This is Thad. Thad this is Kurt, my ex boyfriend."

Thad smiled. "Hi Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "You know you don't have to stay with him."

"Uh, excuse me?"

Kurt turned his back so he was only facing Thad. "I was trapped in a relationship with him for too long. And you can leave, especially if he's abusive. Trust me, he's not worth it."

Thad eyed Sebastian. "Uh, what's he talking about, Seb?"

Sebastian shook his head. "He's overreacting. Remember I told you about the ex that tried to sabotage my relationships?" He pointed at Kurt.

Thad nodded in understanding and Kurt shook his head. "Clearly. Enjoy your dinner." He stormed back to his table. "Can we go?"

Blaine had been watching the whole thing from his seat and nodded quickly. He handed Kurt the keys. "You go get in the car, I'll pay the bill."

Kurt hurried out to the car as Blaine flagged down a waiter. He apologized for cancelling their orders, explaining that his dining partner had come down with a case of flu like symptoms. He sipped his drink as the waiter pulled up their bill.

* * *

Kurt opened the car and threw himself into the passenger seat. He'd been planning on driving but he knew anger and driving wouldn't end well. He put the keys in the ignition to turn on the radio, but nothing caught his ear. He threw the door open and hopped out. He needed to walk or run or pace. Something to get that jackass out of his mind.

Sebastian appeared at his side. "Babe, there's no need to throw a fit."

"Go away, Sebastian."

He started gently stroking Kurt's cheek. "It's okay, I've missed you too. I forgive you for that little outburst."

Kurt jerked away from Sebastian's touch. "Don't touch me."

He reached out, pulling Kurt closer. "Don't pretend you don't still love me, Kurt."

"I don't love you."

Their faces were inches apart. "Are you trying to tell me you love that little hobbit in there?"

"I love him more than I'll ever love you."

Sebastian grinned before pulling Kurt to his lips. Kurt fought against him at first before pulling his arms in to rest against his chest.

Blaine walked out of the restaurant and saw Kurt kissing Sebastian. He had his arms pulled in the same way he did when Blaine caught him off guard with a kiss, but he wasn't forcing Sebastian off.

Blaine backtracked a few steps and pretended to walk out of the restaurant holding his head low, inspecting his phone. "Hey Kurt, are you ready to go?" He looked up and was relieved to see that they had seperated. Kurt had his arms wrapped around himself while Sebastian stood happily.

"Kurt, what's going on?"

Sebastian smiled. "I should be going, nice catching up with you Kurt. I'll call you."

* * *

The ride home was especially quiet. Blaine hadn't said a word and they were almost back home.

"Do you wanna stop for some ice cream?" Kurt looked up at him expectedly.

Blaine only shook his head, keeping both hands on the wheel and both eyes forward.

Kurt glanced at him. "Blaine? Is everything okay?"

"I'm not feeling very good."

Kurt smiled apologetically. "I told you not to go to Taco Del Burrito with Finn."

Blaine only nodded and they stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

When they got back, the house was completely lit up. They walked inside, not holding hands like they normally did. Blaine walked with his hands in his pockets instead.

They walked up to Kurt's room in silence and Kurt walked in, leaving the door open for Blaine. He sat on his bed and looked back at the door where Blaine was hovering awkwardly.

"Blaine?"

"I'm gonna spend the night in my room. I...I'm not feeling well. Goodnight Kurt." He turned and hurried down the hall to his own room without so much as a glance backwards, leaving Kurt annoyed and hurt.

Blaine showered quickly and grabbed his phone off the dresser and hit his speed dial list without looking. "San?"

"Blaine! What's up? How was dinner?"

Blaine cried into the phone instead of answering. He couldn't put it into words, and for the first time in a long time, he wished he was at home instead of in the Hummel's house.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt woke up and went downstairs. He hadn't slept well and his head was pounding. He'd woken up to 3 messages from Sebastian, as well as 7 text messages asking if he was dreaming about the same thing Sebastian was.

When he got downstairs he realized right away that something was wrong. There was no coffee on and the kitchen was spotless. He didn't hear a peep around the house, and there was no sign of anyone having moved through the room yet for the day.

He glanced out the window and noticed that Finn's car was missing. Had he gone out the night before? Had it been there when him and Blaine returned?

His thoughts spun to Blaine. Was he okay? He'd been sick the night before, what if he'd gotten really sick was Finn had taken him to the hospital?

He rushed up the stairs and knocked lightly on Blaine's room. He gently pushed the door open to find an empty room. His bed looked untouched, and most of Blaine's stuff was gone. He checked Finn's room, which was fine. What was going on? Where was Blaine?

* * *

Finn felt bad. Kurt was his brother, but Blaine was his team mate. He'd never had to choose between them before. Blaine had texted him the night before, asking if he'd wake up early for a run.

Apparently in Canada "waking up early for a run" meant waking up early to drive your brother's boyfriend to the airport without telling your brother.

Blaine had been quiet all morning, only asking that Finn not tell Kurt where he was, and making him promise to pick him up in a few days. He'd text him with the details.

"Now boarding Flight 284."

Blaine stood up. "Well, that's me. Thanks for the ride, Finn."

Finn nodded. "Sure man. Just do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Don't be too hard on Kurt. Whatever's going on, it can't be that bad. I've seen Kurt fight for a lot, and I don't want him to have to fight anymore. He deserves to be happy."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks again."

And he was gone.

* * *

Finn walked in the front door and Kurt POUNCED.

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"BLAINE!"

"He...went."

"Went where?"

"Away."

"AWAY WHERE?"

"Ask him yourself."

Kurt groaned and stormed back to his room.

* * *

Blaine walked through the gates carrying his backpack on his back and immediately found Santana and Brittany. He pushed through the crowd and ran to them.

"I missed you guys SO much. You have no idea."

They hugged him. "We missed you too!"

Brittany handed him a picture, drawn entirely in crayon. "It's a heart."

Blaine smiled. "Come on, let's go." He wrapped an arm around each of their waists and walked with them.

"So Anderson, are you going to fill us in?"

He sighed. "I saw Kurt kissing his ex."

"That rat bastard!"

Blaine smiled. "He doesn't know that I saw it, and he played dumb about the whole thing. I guess I just need some time to think it over, you know? I've never felt this way about anyone."

Santana smiled. "Well, let's grab your bags and check them in, we have a little surprise of our own planned."

He stared at her. "San, what's going on?"

"Well, Brit won some contest and we have some extra cash to burn, and I've always wanted to meet your mom..."

Blaine's face lit up. "We're going to Canada?"

She smiled. "Yes, yes we are. And you're gonna fill us in on everything that's been happening on the plane, right?"

"Right."

* * *

Back at home, Kurt was frantically pacing his room. Rachel had come over to calm him down, but he'd sent her away. He needed to think. Why was Blaine upset, and where did he go?

He'd tried calling Santana and Brittany, but their phones were both off. Either they were busy, dead or with Blaine. Blaine had been acting weird on the drive home last night. Could he be jealous of Sebastian? Maybe he thought Kurt still wanted him. Surely he...no. He couldn't have seen the kiss, Kurt had shoved Sebastian away in time to see Blaine walking out of the restaurant.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone started ringing. He answered it immediately.

"Santana, what's going on?"

"I don't have long. He's getting our bags, we're heading for his mom's place. He's hurting, a lot, and he won't tell me the specifics."

Kurt sighed. "My ex. We ran into him last night, I'm guessing he saw when Sebastian kissed me."

"That's exactly it. I know there's more, but he's coming back. I'll text you."

And she was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope nobody hates me too much after the last chapter. If you do...just keep in mind halfway through this one that I could have turned it into another cliffhanger, but I didn't.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! You guys are the best.  
**

* * *

Santana quickly realized how big of a mistake it had been bringing Blaine back home. The second they entered his mother's house, he'd been at her bedside. As it turned out, she had lied over the phone about how well she was doing. The truth was, she wasn't doing well, and every single day she was getting a bit worse.

His mother was insistant that he take his "two beautiful women friends" out on the town for a night, but he hadn't left the house.

Brittany had been watching some soap opera for a few days, and Santana had been brainstorming ways for Kurt and Blaine to make this better.

At least she was until their third day there when someone unexpectedly knocked at the door.

"Kurt?"

His cheeks were flushed as he pulled his suitcase through the door. "Where is he?"

"He's upstairs, what are you doing here?"

"Brit called me, told me to fix her favourite dolphin."

Santana shook her head. "Come here." She pulled him into the kitchen. "Listen, Blaine's mom...she's not doing well. She's really sick, and she doesn't want anything to do with a hospital, and he's just sitting with her. He hasn't left her side since we got here. It's...it's bad, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "Listen, I need you to do something for me. Get him down here, away from his mom. Tell him that you can't lift something, I don't know. Just get him down here so I can talk to him. We'll work it out."

* * *

Blaine was walking down the stairs in front of a pushy Santana. "I don't understand why you couldn't just bring the jar upstairs."

"Because it was...heavy."

He shook his head and walked into the kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks. "Kurt."

"Hi"

"What are you doing here?"

"Brittany called me."

"She shouldn't have done that."

"Blaine, please let me explain."

Blaine crossed his arms. "Fine, explain."

Kurt launched himself into an explination of everything that had happened with Sebastian that night.

"I was confused, and I'm sorry for that. I was angry at him, and part of me really wondered if he was different. And when he kissed me, it all came back. Everything that happened between us, and for a minute I forgot that I was supposed to push him away." He glanced down at his own hands. "I forgot he wasn't you."

Blaine sighed. "Okay, Kurt, I really appreciate you coming all the way out here to explain, and I forgive you, 100%. I just...I don't want you letting Sebastian go when I'm not planning on staying in Ohio."

"What do you mean?"

Blaine started cleaning up as he spoke. "I can't leave her here by herself anymore. She's not doing well, Kurt. I couldn't live with myself if I left her here and..."

He couldn't finish, and Kurt nodded. He didn't want to leave her here to die alone.

Kurt walked up behind him and pulled his hands out of the sink. "You can't do it, Blaine. You can't leave everything back at home for a few months and expect to have it all waiting for you. As much as I hate to say this, it doesn't work like that."

Blaine spun around. "I am NOT leaving her here by herself to suffer. I've left her for long enough, I can't do it anymore." He sighed. "You should go, hop on a plane and go back to Ohio. Tell Burt I'll be in touch in a few days and I'll have my stuff shipped here."

Kurt's eyes were welling up with tears. "Please don't."

Blaine smiled sadly. "I wish things were different. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it does."

Kurt let the tears fall as he pushed his forehead against Blaine's, letting their fingers find each other. "Will you at least stay in touch?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not at first. It'll...it'll be too hard to talk to you and not see your face every day. But eventually..."

Kurt nodded and put his hand on Blaine's cheek. They stood there for a few minutes with their eyes closed, letting their bodies say goodbye.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

Kurt opened his eyes to stare at him. "I love you."

Blaine's eyes slowly opened and he sighed. "This isn't going to make leaving any easier for you, but I love you too. Since the first time we kissed."

Kurt slowly placed his lips against Blaine's. This kiss wasn't like one they'd ever shared before. It was slow, and gentle. There was no urgency, no abundance of any emotion.

Blaine ended the kiss and pulled away from Kurt. "I need you to go. If you stay much longer, I'm not going to let you go."

Kurt backed away from Blaine slowly. "Okay."

Blaine turned his back to Kurt and went back to doing the dishes until he heard the front door open and close again seconds later. He pulled his hands out of the sink and dried them before sinking down to the floor and letting the tears fall.

* * *

Santana spent the better part of the next two days trying to take care of everyone. Brittany had developed some kind of cold, which made her want to sit around watching tv and sleep all day. Blaine wasn't paying attention to anything but his mother. He'd make her dinner and forget to make himself something. He'd spend an hour getting her in and out of the shower and then forget to go back and take one himself.

He hadn't called Burt, and Kurt had stopped returning her texts and messages. She was at a complete loss.

And then Burt called, and Blaine couldn't ignore that. She listened from the other room as Blaine apologized to Burt. He explained the situation and thanked Burt for everything. She heard him hang up and returned to reading her magazine just in time for him to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey San" He sat down next to her. "Can you do me a favour?"

She smiled. "Anything for you, what's up?"

"Can you stay here for a few days and take care of my Mom? Burt wants me to come tie up a few loose ends before he can release me from my contract."

She took his hand and nodded. "Of course."

He smiled and they sat in silence for a minute.

"Blaine..."

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? I can't talk about it."

"Okay. But when you are ready..."

"You and Britt will be my first call." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna go put the laundry away." He hopped up the stairs.

* * *

Three days later his plane landed in Ohio, and like his first time there, Carole was waiting for him. She pulled him into her arms as soon as she got her hands on him. He couldn't help feeling like he was home.

The first half of their trip to the house was silent, but eventually Carole broke the silence.

"How are things at home?"

He shrugged. "Hard, but I'll deal. How are things with you guys?"

She smiled. "Great, we all miss you though. It's almost like Finn forgets you aren't in your room."

He laughed. "That sounds like Finn. How...how's Kurt?" He bit the inside of his cheek.

"He's good. Him and Rachel went up to New York for a few days to visit some friends. They said to say hi though."

He nodded. Kurt had probably known he was coming and asked Rachel to take him out of town. Or maybe Rachel had dragged him along. Either way, he wouldn't be seeing him. Was it better that way?

They pulled up at the house in the dark. The only light on inside was the kitchen light, which Blaine took to mean that no one was awake. Carole opened the door and locked it behind them before heading to bed.

Blaine started walking down the hallway to his old room, but stopped at Kurt's. Before he'd made a concious decision, he was opening the door and closing it behind himself. He immediately relaxed. He could feel Kurt all around him. He felt his way over to the couch and laid himself down. He considered the bed, but it felt wrong to lay there without Kurt.

* * *

The next day was a blur. He woke up, went back to his old room and started packing. It was still early, and everyone was asleep. Packing didn't take long. He hopped in for a shower and made his way downstairs. Burt was reading the paper and smiled at him.

"Blaine! Ready for today?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, sir. Where are we heading first?"

"You need to clean out your lockers, and then I have to drop off some stuff for Carole and then you need to go talk to the Berrys."

"Sounds good."

They finished eating and headed to the arena. Burt went to take care of some stuff in his office while Blaine cleaned out the locker. He pulled out a few pairs of work out clothes, his hockey equiptment. And then he found a strip of pictures him and Kurt had taken in a photo booth.

Kurt had been sitting on his lap for the whole time, making weird faces while Blaine looked at him in amazement. Kurt had actually complained when they pictures came out and Blaine hadn't made a single funny face.

He smiled at the memory and placed the strip carefully inside his pocket. He tossed a few things in the box and closed his locker.

Burt helped him load everything into the car and they took off to a nursing home.

"Sorry about this, Carole's been bugging me to drop some stuff off, but no one wants me lifiting the boxes. It's a vicious cycle."

They pulled up at the nursing home and Blaine grabbed the box as Burt lead the way. He checked in with the receptionist and they headed upstairs and to the first door on the right. Burt entered and Blaine followed.

"Hey guys." Santana grinned happily at Blaine as Burt went over to help Carole with a suitcase.

Blaine stared at her. "But..."

He spun around as he heard someone walking out of the bathroom. Kurt was helping his mother back to her wheelchair and they were chatting comfortably.

Brittany linked arms with Blaine as he watched Kurt and his mom. "Blaine, why are you crying?"

He wiped his eyes with his free hand. "I didn't know I was."

Brittany shot a worried glance at Santana who smiled. "He's happy."

Blaine nodded. "I'm...oh god, I can't believe you did this, San."

"As much as I'd love to take credit for this, I can't. Kurt did the whole thing. It's temporary, of course, once you and Kurt talk you'll understand."

Blaine nodded and walked over to his mom and Kurt. "Hey you two."

Kurt smiled. "Blaine! Why didn't you tell me how fabulous your mother was?"

Blaine took her hand gently. "I guess I just wanted to keep her to myself."

They chatted for a bit before Kurt excused himself to call downstairs for dinner.

"Mom, are you okay with this?"

She smiled. "Blaine, for years I've watched as you tried to fight who you were, and then you accepted yourself. We both know what's happening here with my health. I'm just happy I'm going to see my son happy before I'm forced to leave."

"So you like Kurt?"

"I met him this morning and he's already like another son. You've made yourself a family here. I'm happy to be part of it."

Blaine hugged her gently and Kurt returned. "Everything is ready, they just need a few hands. Blaine?"

He nodded. "Mom, we'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded and watched as they walked into the hallway together.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "So, do you like my little idea?" He took a step closer.

Another step. "It's possibly the best idea ever."

Another step. "I thought you'd like it."

"I don't just like it. I love it." He took another step closer, taking Kurt in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed. Kurt's arms went around Blaine's neck and Blaine's rested on Kurt's waist.

Everything was perfect again.


	14. Chapter 14

**I suck I suck I suck I suck. But I'm sure you've all noticed. There's some more rambling at the bottom of this, but what it comes down to is I suck and I'm working on that.**

* * *

Blaine's mom was getting a little bit better with constant care, but she hated the home she was in. As she said "it was full of old people"

The second she brought it up, Blaine started looking for a house or an apartment for them. Kurt understood, without flaw that Blaine had to take care of his family.

Since they'd gotten back together, Kurt and Blaine had spent most of their nights together. There was the one night where Kurt spent the night with Rachel, and another night where Blaine was away with the team. Both nights they'd spent on the phone, falling asleep together while they were apart.

Their nights together hadn't gone unoticed by Burt. He heard Blaine sneak into his son's room every single night, but he also knew they were being responsible. He knew they counted on each other just like him and Carole. He did his best to keep that in mind when he'd overhear certain sounds.

Blaine had put an offer in on a 3 bedroom apartment a few blocks away from the Hummel home, but hadn't heard anything in days. Burt and Carole called him and Kurt downstairs one day, saying they wanted to talk about Finn and Rachel.

"We know, okay?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine. Finn and Rachel hadn't told Burt and Carole about the baby yet, and that wasn't a conversation Blaine and Kurt wanted to have.

"Uh...you know what, Dad?"

"We know Blaine's looking to move in with his mom. And we know you two spend most nights together."

Kurt's cheeks went pink.

Carole smiled and took one of each of their hands. "We're not mad or anything. We understand. And we might have come to a solution."

Burt nodded. "If it's okay with Kurt, we were thinking that Blaine could share your room." He looked at his son. "And Mrs. Anderson could take over Blaine's room. We've already spoken to the hospital about having a nurse check on her several times through the day, and this way we could all get to know her a bit better."

Kurt glanced at Blaine and then back at his dad. "Can we discuss it?"

Burt nodded, a little shocked. "Sure."

"I just don't want us jumping into something like living together, even if it's still under your roof, if we aren't ready for it. I love Blaine, but this is something we need to talk about before we do it."

Carole smiled. "Your father and I are going out to get dinner, we'll be back in a while. Finn should be home soon, just let him know we'll be back." She grabbed Burt's arm and pulled him out of the room.

Kurt waited until he heard the front door close before turning to Blaine. "So, what are you thinking?"

Blaine shook his head. "I...I don't know what I'm thinking. I mean, on the one hand having her close and having you close at the same time is everything I could have hoped for. But at the same time, having her here is too much to ask of your family."

Kurt took his hand. "She isn't a burden. They've been looking at bigger houses for a few weeks to include her, they just aren't finding what they want. So this is their fix. Don't worry about them, they wouldn't offer this if it wasn't something we could handle. We can handle it."

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. Now what about us? Do you think we're ready?"

Kurt ran his fingers along the back of Blaine's hand. "Do I think it's a little soon to move in together? Yeah, I do. But at the same time, we've practically been living together since the day we met. Sure, we had our own rooms but your first few nights here were spent in my room. And for the last few weeks you've spent all your time there."

"So...?"

Kurt shrugged. "That's my thought. Your turn."

"I think it's going to be hard living on top of each other. We're used to the cuddling at night, but when I try to fit my stuff into your closet, things are going to get more difficult." He sighed. "I'm not saying I don't want to live with you, Kurt. I do." He smiled. "I really do, I just think we need to think about everything away from each other for the night. Talk it over with Rachel, and I'll talk to San and Brit. You're too important for me to rush into this with."

Kurt shook his head. "I hate when you make sense." He laughed. "Okay. You spend a night in your room alone, I'll stay in mine and we'll see how we feel in the morning. Deal?"

Blaine nodded. "Deal. I'm thinking we should probably kiss on it though."

"Or fuck on it."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up and he smiled. "Hey that's a good idea too."

Kurt leaned in, pressing his lips to Blaine's. As their lips met, they stood up. The kiss was urgent and full of passion. Blaine opened his mouth, letting Kurt's tongue explore his mouth as he grabbed Kurt's hips roughly and pinned him against the table. Blaine moved himself so he could rub his erection against Kurt's leg and Kurt could do the same to his. He begun rocking slowly, eliciting a moan deep out of Kurt's throat.

Blaine moved down his neck, sucking on the spot just above his collar bone.

Kurt moaned loudly. "Oh Blaine"

Blaine rocked himself back and forth faster against Kurt's leg.

And then the door opened.

Finn yelled from the front door. "I'M HOME!" He waited a minute for an answer and headed towards the kitchen. "Mom? Burt?"

Blaine managed to get himself off Kurt and into a chair with his legs crossed to hide the bulge in his pants across from Kurt, who was doing the same just in time for Finn to walk into the room.

"There you guys are, where is everybody?"

Kurt didn't even turn around to face him. "They went out to get dinner."

"Ohhh, can I sit with you guys?"

"No. Get out. Go take a shower."

Finn looked at Blaine, clearly confused before Kurt added. "And put on some music."

"Really loud music."

"And stomp your feet really loudly as you come down the stairs."

"And knock before you come in."

Finn looked at them both. "Can you dudes like...get a room or something?" He made a disgusted face. "We eat in here."

Kurt glared at him for a minute before getting up and sitting himself down on Blaine's lap. "Are you going to stand there and watch, or are you going somewhere else?"

Finn ran out of the room and they listened as he thumped his way upstairs and slammed his door. The music started blasting seconds later and Blaine laughed.

"You know, he kind of had a point..." Kurt looked at him guiltily. "We do eat in here. Maybe we should go downstairs instead."

"Downstairs?"

Kurt smiled and took his hand, leading him towards the stairs. "The basement. My room used to be down there, you know."

"Mmm it must be well decorated."

Kurt laughed, flicking on the light and leading Blaine downstairs. The room was covered almost exclusively in white, with black accents every here and there and a washer and dryer in the corner.

Kurt let go of his hand and sat down on the white couch. "This is where I first made out with Rachel."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "YOU WHAT?!"

Kurt patted the seat next to him and Blaine sat down. "It was in high school, sophmore year. We both liked Finn, and he was dating someone else. So one friday night we were talking about our futures and she said she admired how I knew who I was. Then we both admitted we'd never kissed anyone, I later found out Rachel had kissed Finn, but we started kissing, just to see what it was like."

Blaine smiled. "That's actually really sweet."

"I guess. Thinking about it now, it's kind of creepy. We kissed cause we couldn't have Finn. Finn who became my brother. Rachel who became my best friend, and Finn and Rachel who are going to have my little niece or nephew." He shook his head. "Insanity."

"You know, if you hadn't told me that you guys weren't biological brothers, I would never have known any different and this conversation would be REALLY awkward."

Kurt laughed and leaned in closer, his lips just out of reach of Blaine's. "How about we forget about my brother for a bit?"

Blaine closed the space between their lips eagerly. He relaxed into Kurt's arms as he pulled Blaine into his lap, not letting their lips part at all.

Kurt started undoing the buttons on the front of Blaine's shirt as Blaine started peeling away the layers of Kurt's clothing.

Blaine's shirt was thrown on the floor behind the couch and Kurt's lips found his left nipple. He licked and teased it until it went hard before moving to the other side. Blaine fumbled with Kurt's clothing, eventually succumbing to the lust coursing through him.

Kurt threw his shirts and pants off in a rush and pushed Blaine down on the couch, straddling him just below the waist and slowly undoing his belt. He let his hands graze over the bulge several times, eliciting moans from his boyfriend.

He pulled Blaine's belt through all the loops in one swift movement and undid the clasp and zipper on the front before sinking his hand into Blaine's pants and grabbing his throbbing erection.

"Kurt, please." Blaine was panting breathlessly and thrusting up into Kurt's hand, trying to get friction wherever he could.

"Please what?" Kurt grinned down at Blaine. He loved seeing him coming apart whenever they started having sex. He lessened his hold on Blaine as he pulled off his pants and boxers.

"Oh god, please go get the lube."

Kurt reached under the pillow Blaine's head was leaning against and pulled out a brand new bottle of lube. "Go it."

Blaine's eyes went wide and he sat up, grabbing Kurt's face and kissing him. "I have never loved you more than I love you right now."

Kurt laughed and pushed Blaine back down on the pillow, covering Blaine's body with his own. "Come on, we have to be quick or my dad and Carole are gonna get home before I even get you stretched."

Blaine groaned and whined. "Kuuuurt"

Kurt grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers up and spoke right into Blaine's ear. "Do you have any idea how hot you are like this?" He slowly inserted a finger through the tight ring of muscle. "I swear, the things you do to me." He started moving his finger slightly, letting Blaine adjust before adding another finger. "I wish you could hear the noises you make at night when I'm blowing you." He started spreading his fingers before adding a third. "They're nothing compared to the noises you make when I'm fucking you though."

Blaine started fucking himself onto Kurt's fingers and moaning. He started stroking Kurt through his pants before slowly undoing them.

Kurt removed his fingers from Blaine and took off his pants, letting his cock spring loose. Blaine licked his lips and grabbed it, running his finger along the tip. Kurt grabbed a condom out from behind another cushion and ripped it open before Blaine's hand stopped him.

"Kurt...can we...fuck can you just fuck me without it?"

Kurt stared at him for a minute before nodding slowly. "Stand up, behind the couch."

Blaine stood up and stood behind the couch, letting himself bend over the back of it.

Kurt lubed himself up and positioned himself behind Blaine. "You'll tell me if it's too much?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, I promise." He wiggled his butt at Kurt impatiently.

Kurt shook his head and eased himself inside of Blaine. He groaned as he adjusted to Kurt's size.

Kurt stayed very still until Blaine started eagerly pushing himself back onto Kurt.

"God Blaine, you feel so good." Kurt thrust himself in harder. He was angled perfectly to rub against Blaine's prostate.

Blaine gripped the edge of the couch and moaned louder with each thrust. He was already getting so close, his cock dripping with pre-cum without the slightest bit of friction.

Kurt stopped thrusting and pulled out with protest from Blaine. "Come here." Kurt pulled him over and put his back to the wall. "I've always wanted to try this, back against the wall."

Blaine stood with his back against the wall and let his eyes wander from Kurt's toes up to his face before watching the gorgeous man in front of him walk over. Kurt lifted Blaine's legs to wrap around his waist, using the wall to support Blaine's weight as he eased himself back into Blaine.

Kurt could feel the little patch of nerves rubbing against his cock more fericiously now than before as he thrusted relentlessly.

Blaine moaned loudly as he came between their stomachs while clenching around Kurt, who came seconds later, moans of Blaine's name falling from his lips.

Kurt slowly pulled out of Blaine and they swayed over to the couch, collapsing on top of each other as they came down from their high.

"We're gonna need a shower before dinner."

Kurt nodded. "Luckily there's one down here, we won't have to deal with Mr. Curious."

Blaine sighed happily against Kurt's chest. "You know...if we hurried we could probably fit in round two."

Kurt gaped at him. "Already?!"

He leaped off the couch, pulling Kurt with him. "Trust me, I'll get you there."

* * *

After dinner, where Finn shot extremely awkward looks across the table at Kurt and Blaine, and a movie, where Burt insisted on sitting between the two of them, Kurt and Blaine went off to sleep in their seperate rooms.

Kurt closed his door behind him and glanced around the room. It felt so much bigger without Blaine or Rachel sharing the space with him. He started his nightly moisturizing routine as he tried to remember the last time he'd had the room to himself.

Meanwhile, Blaine was hard at work, drawing up plays on his phone and saving them to send to Finn. But you can only draw up plays involving a few guys at a time, and there are only so many ways to pass a puck. He dropped his phone on the night table and laid down to get some sleep, trying to ignore his loneliness.

* * *

Blaine flung himself off his bed at 3 am and headed downstairs. If he couldn't sleep by himself, and he couldn't sleep with Kurt, he'd have to settle with eating and watching tv. At least it would help pass the night. He was shocked to find that someone had beaten him to the fridge.

"Kurt?"

Kurt spun around, holding the door of the fridge. "Blaine? What are you doing down here?"

Blaine stepped into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and inhaling. "I couldn't sleep."

Kurt closed the door and grabbed Blaine's hands which were resting on his stomach. "I couldn't sleep either. I thought maybe some food and tv would help."

Blaine laughed, burying his head in Kurt's shoulder. "Great minds."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just standing in the darkness.

"Blaine?" It came out as more of a whisper than an actual word.

"Hmm?"

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms to face him. "I don't want to sleep without you. Not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever."

"I don't want to sleep without you either, but we agreed."

"I know we did." He glanced down. "I was kind of hoping you'd made a decision..."

"I made my decision the second I left your room. But I'm not the only one that had a decision to make."

Kurt looked at him, completely confused.

"...You get a say in all this too?"

"I thought that's what I just did."

Blaine laughed. "Can we just chalk this conversation up to being tired and go upstairs?"

Kurt smiled. "Of course." They started walking towards the door when Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm. "Wait, does that mean...?"

Blaine nodded. "It means that you're spending tomorrow cleaning out part of your closet."

Kurt jumped into his arm, holding him close. "This is going to be great."

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it really is."

They walked upstairs hand in hand and settled into their bed in their newly co-owned room.

* * *

**Okay, seriously you guys are amazing if you're still reading this. I HATE when I'm reading a fic and suddenly they stop updating and I'm stuck wondering what the hell is going on. I try really hard not to do that, and life just got in the way this time. So if you take a look at my little blurb thing on my main page, you'll see my tumblr url. If I haven't updated in over a week, someone come by and tell me to get on here, cause I don't want you guys waiting around. I just lose track of time REALLY easily, okay?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the delay again. The bad news is, my mom broke her arm which is going to hinder the amount of time I have to write. The good news is I still have 5 whole chapters after this one written and in need of quick editing! **

**Just a heads up, this chapter and the next...either the next one or the next two are more on the depressing side. You guys may even come after me with pitchforks at the end of this chapter.  
**

**Just remember that I will update it eventually, and please don't hate me.  
**

**Now grab your tissues if you're a cry-er and get to reading!  
**

* * *

Blaine continued working at the store in his spare time, though it was less and less frequent towards the end of the regular season. Burt was pushing the team hard to make the post season, and thanks to Blaine's quick moves on the ice in their final game, they were slated to face the Chicago Wildcats.

Blaine stepped onto the ice for the first playoff game and waved at the crowd. He skated towards the bench, stopping at the glass to see Kurt in his regular seat. He hadn't missed a game since they started sharing a room.

Blaine practiced with the team while the other team did their own thing on the other end and then the game started.

By the end of the first period, they were down by a goal and Tom, one of their defencemen, had been escorted out of the game for medical attention after a nasty hit.

Burt walked into the dressing room. "Well, Tom's out for the rest of the season. He dislocated his shoulder, and I don't want him ruining it more before next season. So he's out." Burt rolled the whiteboard over from behind the lockers. "This is a violent team, and we want to avoid penalties and injuries." He started drawing plays out on the board.

"Blaine, they seem to be avoiding you so far. We want to keep it that way. Finn's going to keep them off you as best he can until the third period and then you're gonna start really playing." Blaine nodded, it was all part of their strategy. They'd half play for the first period and get a feel for the other team. In the second they'd stay defensive and during the last period, after letting the team score a few times, they'd play hard.

Burt talked them through a few key things he'd noticed about their plays and they returned to the ice. Blaine, once again, stopped to wave at Kurt before heading for the bench.

The end of the second came quickly. Blaine skated over to pull Finn off one of the other players after a little scuffle and they headed back to the dressing room. Three goals down now, and another player gone for the season.

"This is bullshit! They're breaking rules!"

Blaine shook his head. "They aren't breaking rules, they're playing dirty. None of what they did is technically illegal. Like that hit on Puck, he hit Puck, but as soon as he started rambling, Puck's temper got the best of him."

"I have issues."

"What we need to do is ignore them. They're trying to get us down, and they aren't going anywhere unless we send them somewhere. So we're gonna go out there, and we're gonna make sure that we come out of this game in one piece, and with a win."

Burt watched from the door of his office as his team cheered over Blaine's words. He eyed Finn carefully. He was also staring at Burt. They silently nodded and everyone headed back to the ice.

Blaine didn't stop to wink at Kurt this time around. He needed to be completely focused or this wouldn't work.

He took a few especially vicious hits during the game, but ultimately played well. Between him and Finn, they managed to win the game.

As soon as the game was over, he glanced over to find Kurt's seat empty and his heart sank.

He returned to the locker room with the team to shower and change. Blaine moved through the locker room and to his back corner where he found Kurt.

"Kurt! What are you doing?!"

His boyfriend jumped up and captured his lips in a heated kiss. "Congrats."

Blaine grinned. "Thank you."

Kurt sat down on the bench, crossing his legs and watching as Blaine changed. "I also wanted to make sure you were okay. You took a few hits..."

Blaine smiled. "I'm fine. We lost three guys for the playoffs though." He sighed and sat down next to Kurt in only his pants. "I honestly don't know what's gonna happen now."

Kurt nodded, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "My dad'll take a night to work it all out and you'll do fine. They've lost guys before, and it always works out. You; however, are spending the night in our room with thai food."

"Oooh, I must have done something right, you hate thai."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't hate thai."

Blaine smiled. "You don't like it either." He turned to look into Kurt's eyes, at least as much as he could at that angle. "What's this really about?"

"I can't reward my boyfriend for playing a great game and looking damn hot doing it?"

He laughed. "So you're softning me up so you can get laid?"

Kurt got off the bench and kissed him. "There won't be anything soft about you later."

* * *

The next day, Burt called the team to his basement for a run through of their plan. Blaine settled himself into the couch and watched as his teammates shuffled in. He'd only ever been down here a few times with the team, most other times when him and Kurt needed a quiet place.

Once everyone was settled, Burt started drawing on the white board. Blaine recognized this play, they'd run it a thousand times, only now there were spaces.

"Does anyone see the problem here?"

Blaine glanced around the room, his eyes stopping on Finn who looked like he's just swallowed a bee.

"With our injured guys out, we've got gaps in this play."

Burt smiled and nodded at Blaine. "Right. So what we need is to shuffle the lines around. But with three guys out of the lineup, people are going to get overplayed, and I don't want that."

He grabbed a clipboard off the table. "I talked to some prospects. I can get us another player right away and stick him on the line with Blaine and Puckerman. We can move Jackson up to Finn's line, and..." He continued moving the team around, writing out the names on the white board as he spoke. Blaine tried to pay attention but his mind was trying to figure out who else could play.

The team accepted the new assignments and everyone started to leave.

"Hey Coach?"

"Yeah?"

Blaine glanced around the room again, making sure he hadn't missed a new player. "Who else is joining the team?"

* * *

"In all the time we've been dating, you never once mentioned that you can skate. Now I learn that you're going to be my new team mate?"

Kurt glanced up from the sketchbook on his lap. "Back from the team meeting, are we?"

Blaine tossed himself on the bed next to Kurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dad came to see me last night while you were in the shower and asked if I'd do it for a few games, just to get us through." He shrugged. "It's not a big deal, I'm the son of a hockey coach. I've been thrown in a few times as a last minute sub."

Blaine took his hand. "Kurt, these guys are assholes. You saw how rough they were playing, and I don't want you getting hurt."

Kurt smiled. "I appreciate your concern, but it's okay. You'll see after the game." He put his sketchpad down and hopped off the bed, grabbing his workout bag. "Ready to go?"

* * *

Kurt chose to change in the corner of the locker room with Blaine, which proved to make getting ready more difficult. The team headed out onto the ice and Blaine skated over to his regular spot to say hi to Kurt.

Only Kurt was skating along the boards on the other side of the ice. Blaine stared at him for a few minutes, completely stunned at how Kurt's body looked on the ice. It occured to him that Kurt had been skating all his life, and could probably skate circles around Blaine but he never expected Kurt to look so...macho.

He skated with confidence, like he did this every single day of his life and handled his stick with ease. Blaine made a mental note to tease him about stick handling later.

Everyone got into position for the puck to be dropped and started playing. Blaine got ahold of the puck and passed it to Puck to take across the blue line. He got into position right by the net and waited. Puck passed to Kurt who faked a shot and passed it back to Puck. They went back and forth a few more times before Kurt passed to Blaine.

He flicked his stick gently and watched the puck soar into the net.

Blaine grinned and celebrated by himself for a second before Kurt was in his arms. They hugged tightly as Puck awkwardly joined in, hugging them both.

They seperated and skated back to the bench for a shift change.

"Nicely done, Anderson." Kurt grinned at him once they were sitting on the bench.

Blaine grinned. "Couldn't have done it without you."

Neither of them noticed Puck shaking his head at their conversation. "I can't handle this for the whole game."

They watched the game for the next 11 minutes before hopping back on the ice. With the one goal lead over the other team, things on the ice were getting progressively more violent. Instead of sailing across the ice, the other team was playing dirty and body checking whoever had the puck.

Blaine watched as one got a particularly hard hit on Kurt. He hit his shoulder against Kurt's, sending Kurt to the ice. As soon as Blaine heard the whistle and saw Kurt on the ground, he skated over and started fighting with him.

They exchanged punches before Blaine fell to the ice. There was blood leaking from a cut on his eyebrow as he was escorted to the penalty box. Kurt watched as Puck and Finn helped him to his feet and back to the bench.

They started the clock again. Within a minute, Kurt was back on the ice, doing his best to stop the other team from scoring.

One particularly tough player decided that Blaine's reaction to the hit on Kurt was worth another hit. He casually whacked Kurt in the face with his stick.

Kurt fell to the ice, clutching his face. A high sticking penalty could be horrible for the team, but taking them down a player was worth it. Kurt, with the help of Finn and their medical guy, got off the ice. His face was cut and was bleeding. Blaine was standing in the penalty box, trying to get the official to let him out, but before he knew it, Kurt was gone and the play was going again.

A few seconds later he was allowed to leave the penalty box. With the extra adrenaline pumping through his veins, he was invicible. He was skating faster, he hitting harder, and it seemed like the other team was having a hard time keeping track of him.

Before the end of the period, he'd scored another goal and had an assist on another goal of Puck's. During the intermission, everyone returned to the dressing room. One of the main concerns at this point (for everyone) was Kurt. He'd seen high sticking injuries before, and they often ended in surgery.

He walked as fast as he could to the dressing room and immediately found Kurt in Burt's office.

"Kurt!"

Kurt had a pack of ice pressed to his left eye. "I'm okay."

"Kurt..."

"No, really. It's just a nasty gash. I'm gonna have it looked at. Brad is taking me to the hospital."

Blaine kissed his forehead and nodded at Brad, the team's medical guy before looking back at Kurt. "I'm gonna go let Burt know we're both out for the night."

Kurt grabbed his arm. "Blaine, no. I want you to go out there and win. I saw you play after I got hurt, you were on fire. Go out there and finish the game."

"Ku-"

"No. You're doing this. When the game's done, I'll probably still be waiting to see a doctor, and you can come see me. Okay?"

Blaine sighed and nodded slowly. "Okay."

Kurt smiled. "Good, now go win the game for me."

Blaine kissed him gently and headed for the door.

"Blaine?"

He spun around as best he could on his skates. "Yeah?"

Kurt winked at him. "Make sure you take time and shower afterwards?"

Blaine shook his head, grinning from ear to ear and rejoined the team.

* * *

Blaine went on to score once more, earning the first hat trick of his career, and assisted on another goal. He celebrated briefly with the team before showering and heading to the hospital.

Kurt was having his eye examined when he got there, so he waited.

It wasn't until half an hour later that Kurt appeared next to him wearing a black and grey eyepatch that he realized he'd fallen asleep.

"Blaine, wake up."

Blaine's eyes opened and he relaxed at Kurt's touch. "Kurt. How's your eye?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay? My dad's here, he's gonna drive us home."

Blaine nodded and got up, taking Kurt's hand and walking with him. By the time they were outside, Blaine was wide awake and probing Kurt with questions.

"What's going on with your eye?"

Kurt sighed. "I don't want you to freak out."

Blaine stared at him.

"I need surgery. It's minor, and the recovery time isn't that bad, two weeks. That's nothing in the world of eye surgery. I go in on Thursday morning, I'll be in recovery by lunchtime and awake for dinner." He smiled. "I'm gonna be fine."

"It's a good thing we're playing that team again. I'm gonna kick that guy's ass."

Kurt smiled. "You could, except he won't be playing either. Dad contacted some Hockey Board official friend of his and had him suspended for three games. So you have three games to kick them out of the playoffs."

"Your dad may be my favourite person, you know that?"

Kurt laughed. "Come on, I'm gonna be needing someone to take care of me tonight..." He grinned at Blaine.

"I really don't think that's going to be an issue." Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, placing his hand in Kurt's back pocket.

* * *

The first round of the playoffs was over before it really got going. Kurt's injury had lit a fire under the team, driving them to defeat the other team in the first four games. During their small break between the first and second rounds, Kurt had his surgery and started the recovery process with Blaine waiting on his hand and foot.

The Hudson/Hummel/Anderson family had settled into a comfortable routine together. Blaine's mom had her nurse come in daily to check on her, Carole was always there for that while Kurt spent his mornings changing his own post-surgery bandages and showering. Burt had the team practicing constantly.

Afternoons were different. Burt let everyone go early, which left Blaine at work, Finn with Puck and Kurt with Blaine's mom. They'd bonded since he became housebound. Every afternoon they'd have lunch together and then watch their soap operas in Mrs. Anderson's room.

One afternoon, during a storyline neither of them cared for, Mrs. Anderson turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, I want to say a few things."

He turned to her and smiled. "What is it?"

"I want you to know that I know how you feel about my son, and I think we both know I won't be around much longer to make him feel all the love in the world, which is why I want you to promise me something. Promise me that once I'm gone, you won't let him shut himself away. He's going to want to, he's going to want to hide himself away and not deal with anything. He's going to say things he doesn't mean, and I need to know that you'll be here to make him feel better when I can't."

Kurt's eyes were glistening with tears he wouldn't let fall. He reached over and gently took her hand, staring at her right in the eyes. "I promise."

She smiled. "Thank you."

They returned to the show, Kurt's head suddenly full of thoughts. At the next commercial he turned to her again. "I don't know what's in store for Blaine and I, but I want to ask you for your son's hand in marriage. Just in case."

"You don't have to ask, darling. As far as I'm concerned, he's been yours since the day you met."

* * *

Kurt decided against telling Blaine about their conversation, for obvious reasons. They were in a good place, and a conversation about his mother's impending demise was sure to set them in a bad direction. Either way, it wasn't hard to see that Blaine was suffering from watching his mother get sicker.

Kurt's eye was healing up nicely, and he was finally able to go back to work. The team had advanced to the finals, which was causing a lot of media coverage. Burt was being pulled in front of cameras, as was most of the team. It was tiring everyone out. Blaine had been getting a lot of publicity for being part of the team after his whole career debacle, and he was almost always exhausted by the time he got home.

Rachel had returned to school to pack up her stuff. Her pregnancy was starting to make her moody and tired all the time, and the commute from school was getting to be too much.

Burt, Carole and the rest of the team were at the final game of the season. Win or lose it was all over tonight. And Kurt was stuck at the store in the middle of a thunderstorm.

He would be done his shift in time to make it back home for the first period, which Mrs. Anderson would be joining him for, and they were going to order in some food and have a fun night.

At least that was the plan.

Ten minutes before he was due to close the store, his cellphone rang. He pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt didn't recognize the voice. "Yes it is, may I ask who's calling?"

"Mr. Hummel, my name is Emily. I'm a nurse at Grace Hope Hospital?"

"Uh hi, is everything okay?"

"I'm calling because earlier tonight Mrs. Jane Anderson was rushed into the emergency room. A neighbour noticed her laying on the floor of the kitchen and broke into her house. Anyways, she woke up a little while ago and asked me to call you instead of her son."

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. "Is she...?"

The nurse hesitated and then sighed. "If it's possible, Mr. Hummel, I'd suggest coming to the hospital as soon as possible. I'm not sure how much longer she has."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears and he nodded. "Of course, I'll be there as soon as possible. What room is she in?"

He jotted down the information before shutting off the computer and the lights and locking up. He ran across the parking lot to his car and flew out of the parking space. Should he be calling Blaine? Should he be calling Carole? Anyone?

He quickly found a parking space at the hospital and made his way up to her room. His mind was running a million miles per hour. Blaine should be skating around on the ice right now, scoring goals, hitting people.

He arrived at her door and opened it slowly. The room was quiet except for the beeping of machines Kurt couldn't figure out the function of and the shallow breaths coming from Mrs. Anderson. He made his way into the room and took her hand gently. She was asleep, or so it seemed.

He gently sat down in the chair next to the bed, still holding her hand as his phone chimed. He glanced down, a text from Carole.

"how is everything there? r u watching the game?"

He let go of Mrs. Anderson's hand and typed a quick reply telling Carole that he was stuck at the store but everything was fine. He hated lying to her, but this was potentially the biggest day of his dad's career. He couldn't ruin that. Not yet.

His head shot up as a tall, brunette nurse entered the room.

Kurt stood up. "Sorry, there was no one outside and I didn't know..."

She nodded. "It's okay. Are you family?"

Kurt hated himself for it, but he knew there was no other way around it. "She's my fiance's mother. How's she doing?"

The nurse smiled. "You must be Kurt."

"Emily?"

She nodded. "If anyone asks, she's your aunt, okay? It's after visiting hours, but family is allowed to stay. She told me her son is playing...something."

"Hockey. He's on the Warthogs' team."

She smiled. "I know this must be really overwhelming, but I was thinking maybe we could have a quick chat about some of the options here."

He nodded and took a seat. She did the same and pulled out a few papers.

She explained that Mrs. Anderson wasn't doing well, and she would be living through the machine for the rest of her life, if that's what the family chose, and if she remained strong enough. The other thing that could happen at any moment involved a blood clot making it's way to her heart.

If the latter happened, she wouldn't make it through the night.

Nurse Emily excused herself and left him alone. Kurt glanced down at his phone again, Carole had sent him at least five pictures of Blaine on the ice, and the team on the bench. It was hard to grasp how happy everyone was right now knowing what he knew.

He sat with her, gently holding her hand and flicking through things on his phone. He'd found someone posting regular updates on twitter from the game, which was helpful. He was completely engrossed in his twitter feed when various monitors around the room started beeping and blinking red lights.

Kurt dropped his phone and ran for the door.

"Can someone help me in here please!?" He yelled frantically down the hallway towards the nurses' station.

Within minutes, a crowd of nurses and doctors were surrounding Mrs. Anderson's bed trying to revive her as Kurt stood in the doorway.

There was a lot of yelling happening, but Kurt couldn't even begin to process what they were saying. He was nearly knocked down by another set of people rushing some other machine into the room.

"CLEAR"

All the hands shot into the air as the paddles from the new machine were pressed to her chest. Her body jumped and everyone stared at the monitor.

They moved back and repeated the process.

* * *

**Wow, how much does everyone hate me right now?  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, drop the pitchforks, I'm updating.**

* * *

"Kurt? Are you asleep?" Blaine tiptoed across the room to Kurt's bed.

"Blaine?" Kurt sniffed. He didn't know when he got home. Everything since the hospital was a blur. At some point he'd made it home and collapsed on his bed, tears still streaming down his face.

Blaine's arms found their way around Kurt's torso and Kurt fought against them. This was wrong. Blaine's mom was the one that had died, why was Blaine doing the comforting.

Kurt shot off the bed and stood beside it, tears welling up in his eyes again. "Blaine, I have to tell you something."

He flicked on the light before turning to Kurt. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I had to leave work early today."

Blaine nodded, waiting for the rest of the story.

"I got a call from a woman named Emily at the hospital. She asked if I could get there as soon as possible to see your mom."

Blaine shot off the bed towards his mom's room. He threw the door open and spun back towards Kurt.

"Please tell me she's sitting in a hospital room eating jell-o."

Kurt shook his head.

Blaine's eyes filled with tears. Kurt couldn't recall seeing anyone so sad in his whole life. Blaine's legs gave out from under him and he handed in a pile on the floor.

Kurt ran over, picking him up and holding him as Blaine sobbed into his arm.

Kurt didn't know how long they sat on the floor before Finn came in to help him pull Blaine back into Kurt's room and onto the bed. He heard Blaine's breath even out a while longer and he knew he'd fallen asleep.

Burt came in shortly after Kurt had fallen asleep to ask if they needed anything before he went to bed.

Kurt shook his head. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how to make it better. For him."

Burt nodded. "I know, bud. It just takes time."

Kurt nodded sadly and watched his dad approach the door. "Hey dad? Who won?"

Burt smiled. "We did. He spent the whole ride home excited to tell you and his mom, and he didn't get to tell either of you." He sighed. "Night kiddo."

* * *

The next days were hard. Blaine had taken to staying in his mom's room. He rarely left. The Berrys understood what he was going through, which Kurt was grateful for. Carole was getting increasingly worried about him. He never came down for meals with everyone anymore. She knew he'd made his way downstairs for a snack one night, but nothing since.

Kurt was of no help. He'd tried going in to see Blaine, to try and talk to him about everything and he'd refused to open the door.

The only person Blaine would let into the room was Burt.

Carole and Kurt sat in Kurt's room waiting for Burt to come back after going in to leave Blaine some food.

"Honey, you know he's only shutting you out because of his mom, right?"

Kurt nodded sadly. "I know. She warned me that this would happen."

Carole ran her hand up and down his back. "You talked about...what would happen?"

Kurt smiled fondly at the memory. "She left it to me to pull him out of this depression." He glanced at Carole. "She gave us her blessing, you know."

"To get married?"

He nodded. "She said as far as she was concerned he was mine." His voice broke. "And now he won't even let me in the room."

Carole immediately pulled Kurt into her arms, holding him while he cried. "Shh, it's gonna be okay."

Burt walked into the room a little while later. Kurt was in his bathroom washing his face after his little breakdown.

"How did it go?" Carole jumped up from the bed.

Burt sighed. "He's hurt. He's really beating himself up for leaving her back home for so long, but he's eating. He's been drinking water from the tap, so he's at least doing that." Burt wrapped an arm around her. "I have an idea."

* * *

Blaine had started cleaning her stuff out of the drawers. Her clothes were especially difficult. Especially when he got to her homemade clothes from when he was younger. He remembered one mother's day when he made her a shirt with his hand prints on it. She had been so happy, she wore it to the grocery store.

Even thought she had two little blue handprints on her boobs.

He smiled at the memory before realizing it was too soon to smile.

So he cried again.

He heard a knock at the door.

"Blaine, can I come in?"

He sighed. Kurt was being so patient with him. He knocked on the door once a day to see if Blaine was ready to let him in yet, but he never pushed it. Blaine would make up an excuse and Kurt would say okay and leave.

He wanted to let him in, but he knew Kurt was sad too. They had been such good friends, his mom and Kurt. He couldn't handle Kurt's sadness on top of his own.

"I'm just about to hop in the shower."

A pause. "Okay." And away he went.

* * *

Blaine heard his door open. He opened his eyes to look out the window, still dark. It must be Carole, coming to get the laundry or something.

"Blaine Anderson, that is no way to greet your best friend."

He shot up in the bed. "San?"

She smiled. "Of course it's me, who else would it be?" She closed the door again and made her way to the bed. "Hey buddy, how ya doing?"

He hugged her, holding her close. "I've been better. Where's Brit?"

"She's at home. She said she didn't want to see her favourite dolphin cry."

He laughed, but stopped himself.

"Hey, none of that. Your mom would want you to laugh, Blaine. She'd want you to be out living your life, not hiding away in this room. She also wouldn't want you ignoring your boyfriend."

Blaine sighed. He should have known Kurt had called her. "I know..."

"So here's the plan. You're gonna stop sleeping in the middle of this bed and choose a damn side so I can get a few hours sleep, then tomorrow we're getting up, getting dressed and going downstairs for breakfast."

He opened his mouth to complain but she stopped him. "That's the plan, now move over."

* * *

Blaine reluctantly left his room with Santana the next morning. She walked behind him, propelling him forward.

He casually walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, joining Santana, Burt and Finn who were anxiously waiting Carole's waffles. Santana took on most of the conversation, talking about her new job.

Kurt never came down for breakfast, which worried Blaine. Carole took his hand and smiled encouragingly. "He slept in this morning, he had a rough night."

Blaine understood. Nightmares. They'd been getting to him since she died as well. He'd wake up in the middle of the night in tears, or he'd wake up thinking she was still alive. Either way, they ended in tears when he woke up.

* * *

They spent most of their day in Mrs. Anderson's old room. Blaine spent the day laying around, while Santana spent her time cleaning the clothes and other belongings out of the room. Finn came in every hour or so to help her lift boxes down to the basement.

By the time dinner came around, Santana was exhausted. She barely had the energy to force Blaine downstairs, but she did it anyways.

"SANTANA?!" Kurt squealed and she ran over to him, pulling him into her arms.

"Hey!"

Blaine walked past them to sit at the table. He watched them closely. Kurt seemed shocked to see her here, hadn't he been the one to call her?

* * *

After dinner, Blaine pulled Santana into his room again.

"What was that?"

She stared at him. "It was a delicious lasagna that Carole made?"

"Not that. With Kurt. Didn't he know you were coming?"

She shrugged. "I guess not."

Blaine shook his head. "Wait, this isn't making sense. Who called you?"

She smiled. "Burt did. So unless he said something to Kurt, then no. Kurt didn't know."

Blaine sat down on his bed, utterly dumbfounded. "Burt?"

"Yes, Burt. Now are you gonna be okay by yourself here tonight?"

Blaine nodded. "Why?"

"Well Blainers, I love you, but sharing a bed this small with anyone but Brit just doesn't work for me. Carole's fixing up the basement for me tonight, and we'll figure something else out beyond that."

Blaine smiled. "I'll be fine. If anything, I'll take the basement. You stay up here, and tomorrow I'll pay for a hotel for you myself."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Nope, you need your bed and a good night's sleep. I don't mind." She picked up her bag. "You must be desperate for me to stay, offering to pay for my hotel."

He shrugged, looking down at his hands. "I don't feel as alone when you're here."

She pulled him into her arms, holding him close. "I'm not trying to force you into anything here, but you know you've got a wonderful man waiting just down the hall, right? I bet you'd feel a lot less alone if you let him back in." She let got of him and waited for his nod before kissing his forehead and heading out of the room for the night.

* * *

He couldn't sleep.

He was exhausted, he just couldn't make the switch from exhausted to asleep. No matter how hard he tried, he just tossed and turned.

He tried sleeping at the foot of the bed, the top of the bed, diagonally. Nothing worked.

And then he found himself at Kurt's door.

He knew he wasn't sleep walking. He knew he was awake, and he knew this wasn't fair to Kurt but he needed him.

The door handle twisted in his hand and he made his way inside.

Kurt was asleep on his bed with various lights in the room still on. The room was a complete mess, magazines thrown everywhere, the tv was turned to face the bed and the dresser had clothes hanging out of it.

Blaine sighed and closed the door behind him. These were the signs of someone who either couldn't sleep or didn't want to sleep.

He walked over to the bed, turning of the lights at the same time. He climbed into the bed and wrapped himself cautiously around Kurt.

Kurt awoke immediately, completely shocked by the touch and gasped.

"Shh shh, it's okay."

"Blaine?"

"Shh, it's okay Kurt. It's me."

Kurt's body relaxed into Blaine's, and his hand searched in the dark for Blaine's until they were holding hands.

"I can't tell if I'm dreaming or not."

Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck until he found a comfortable position. "You aren't."

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning and rolled over, only he didn't get to fully roll over. He ended up right on top of Blaine.

Blaine stirred a little in his sleep, but continued snoring as Kurt sat up.

He tried to remember the night before. He'd fallen asleep waiting for Grease to come back from a commercial. And he had been alone.

He remembered Blaine crawling into bed with him during a dream...

Oh. Maybe it hadn't been a dream.

He thought back to the night before. It had been the first night since it happened that he hadn't suffered from nightmares.

Instead of wondering downstairs for breakfast, Kurt grabbed his sketchbook and settled himself back on the bed.

* * *

Blaine woke up slowly. He could smell Kurt all over his pillow and he nuzzled further into it. He'd missed this smell.

"Good morning, sunshine."

He opened his eyes, glancing at Kurt.

"Hi"

Kurt smiled. "Hi." He put his sketchpad on the table next to the bed. "I had the weirdest dream last night."

Blaine sat up on his elbows. "Oh yeah?"

Kurt nodded. "I was sleeping peacefully, and a gorgeous man wrapped himself around me."

"Oh yeah? Lucky." He smiled and sat up properly to face Kurt. "Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"Don't."

"But-"

"No, it's okay. I understand. I just wish I could have pulled you out of that a lot sooner."

Blaine sighed and took Kurt's hand. "I wish you could have too, but in a lot of ways I know you couldn't have. I love you Kurt, I really do, but the only person that even stood a chance of snapping me back into it was Santana."

"I know I just...I promised your mom that I'd make sure you were okay, and when you wouldn't let me in, I just-"

Blaine put his hand over Kurt's cheek. "Hey, no. This isn't your fault, okay? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I should have called you when it was happening."

Blaine shook his head. "It took me a while to realize it, but you did the right thing, Kurt. I was hours away, and if you had called, I would have abandoned the game and drove here upset, probably speeding and who knows what would have happened."

Kurt smiled. "So we're okay?"

Blaine smiled. "We're better than okay."

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly for Kurt and Blaine. Blaine explained to Santana that he was doing a lot better, and that she was exactly what he needed, but he could tell how much she missed Brit. Kurt agreed to going to visit them in a few weeks and they drove her to the airport.

They spent the rest of the day in bed. They only had sex once, the rest of the day was about letting their bodies apologize for being apart for so long.

Sometime after dinner, Blaine got really quiet.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"Can I come back?"

Kurt frowned. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Can I move back in here? With you?"

Kurt smiled and pulled him closer, as if that was possible. "I was hoping that you would."

Blaine's face lit up. "Really?"

"Really."

* * *

**Okay, that was a little choppy but I write things like I see them in my head, so I apologize for that.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and the reviews. I love getting them and reading them, so keep 'em coming! The next chapter will probably be up next weekend if everything goes well on this end.  
**

**And good luck to everyone on Thursday, Glee's going to be a painful one!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't know how no one's complained about me to like...the fanfiction writing Gods. I've had some pretty bad writer's block the last few weeks. Anyways, everything except the epilogue has been written. The epilogue is the problem now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine walked into his and Kurt's room and immediately sat down on the floor, staring at Kurt who was flipping through bridal magazines.

"Oh good! You're here. Wanna help me find a maternity dress for Rachel?"

Blaine didn't move a muscle.

Kurt turned to him. "Blaine, why are you sitting there silently?"

He shook his head.

Kurt dropped the magazine and sat with him. It had been a little over a month since his mother's passing and neither of them were fully over it yet. They did their best to be over it, and they held each other while the other recovered from a nightmare, but secretly Kurt had been waiting for Blaine to spiral back into depression since he woke up next to him that first morning.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Kurt nodded slowly. "Okay...so why are you sitting on the floor?"

"I just got off the phone with the head coach of the Toronto Maple Leafs."

Kurt stared at him blankly. "I'm sorry, what?"

Blaine laughed in disbelief. "They want me to come play for their baby team."

Kurt's entire face errupted in a smile as he pulled Blaine into his arms. "BLAINE THAT'S AMAZING."

"Kurt, it's everything I've ever wanted."

Kurt kissed him gently. "Let me change and we'll go out and celebrate." He got off the floor and headed for his closet. Blaine pulled himself up and followed.

"Can we talk about it though?"

Kurt spun around. "What do you mean?"

"Well obviously I want to take it, but that means moving to Toronto for most of the year."

Kurt sighed. "I know."

Blaine took his hands. "I don't want to go without you."

"I don't want you to go without me."

Blaine sighed. "But I can't ask you to drop everything to come with me. You have a life of your own here."

Kurt nodded. "Just like I can't expect you to not take this opportunity. It's your dream."

"So we really have to think this through."

Kurt nodded. "Logically, you have to talk it over with my dad too. He has you signed for another year. He's normally willing to let you out of the contract but only if it's under the right circumstances."

"He's my next stop. Go have your shower, we'll talk at dinner."

* * *

Burt was reading the news paper when Blaine finally saved up enough courage to head downstairs to speak to him.

Burt saw him and put the paper down. "Blaine, why are you creeping around?"

Blaine laughed. "Sorry Burt." He sat down on the couch and sighed. "I hate this."

His interest was caught and Burt turned to him. "Hate what?"

"I've been offered a spot on another team."

"Oh."

Blaine flinched at the sad look on Burt's face. "I don't WANT to leave, but this has been my favourite team since I was a kid."

Burt nodded. "I should have known a team like Toronto would sweep in to take you." He smiled. "So what's the offer?"

"Centre for the Marlies with a starting salary of 750 per season for two years. He also mentioned the potential for me to move up to the Leafs during the season on a part time or full time basis depending on how I'm playing, which would mean more money."

Burt whistled. "That's a damn good deal, son. Have you talked to Kurt?"

Blaine nodded. "He's the first one I told. We haven't figured that out yet, but we're going out to dinner to discuss it. I just wanted to know if I have your blessing before I do anything."

Burt smiled. "You're a good kid, Blaine. You're a great hockey player, and I knew you wouldn't be around for a very long time once you found your stride. I roped you into a two year contract before I really saw you play." He shook his head. "I'll let you out of your contract as long as you promise me a few things."

"Anything."

"One, you make sure you're doing the right thing by my son. Two, you never forget who gave you this chance, and three, you come home for holidays. Carole would have my head if she found out I didn't throw that last one in. I'm already gonna be in trouble for letting you go."

* * *

"I'll have the chicken and linguini in white sauce with a diet coke."

The waiter nodded and took their menus as she walked away.

Kurt frowned. "I hate when you order healthier than me."

Blaine smiled. "Really? Cause I love when you just order what you want instead of what's healthy."

Kurt reached out and took his hand before sighing. "Blaine, what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna talk about it and decide on something. No matter what happens, I still want to be with you. Even if I'm in Toronto for most of the season, we'll still talk everyday. It'll be hard, but we'll make it work." He smiled. "And if we decide that staying here is better, then nothing's gonna change."

Kurt smiled back at him. "I can't tell you not to go without being a horrible, selfish person, but if I tell you to go and I watch you leave..."

Blaine pressed his finger to Kurt's lips. "Kurt, no matter what happens I'm always gonna come back, okay? We'll play you guys, and I'll fly down for weekends when I can, and I can fly you up too. And I'll be home for Christmas."

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. Do you remember what we did when we were deciding about moving into my room together?"

Blaine smiled at the memory. "Yeah."

"That's what we'll do. We'll spend some time apart and clear our minds and figure out what we want."

"And by "some time apart" you mean just tonight, right?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes that's what I meant. But if you're moving away you're gonna have to get used to life without me."

Blaine pouted. "I don't like the sound of that, at all."

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning, in his old bed, completely alone. He'd done it. He'd spent a night by himself, without Kurt. They hadn't met up in the kitchen, they hadn't even exchanged goodnight texts. They could do this.

Something nagged him from inside his head while he was showering. Why had last night been so easy?

He spent the whole night thinking about going to Toronto, he fell asleep thinking about it. But why had it been so easy?

Were him and Kurt not as in love as they had been? Was the "honeymoon phase" over?

He closed his door and went to open Kurt's but stopped himself. They were distancing themselves. He hung his head slightly and headed downstairs.

Finn and Rachel were sitting at the table sharing a huge helping of pancakes.

"Morning."

Rachel beamed at him. "Good morning, Blaine."

"Hi Rachel."

He sat himself down at the table and started picking at his cereal. The three of them ate in silence before Blaine sighed loudly.

"Okay, I need your help."

Finn glanced up from his food. "Wif what?"

Rachel smiled at Finn affectionately and looked at Blaine. "With what?"

"Did you guys ever get...like bored with each other?"

Rachel frowned at him. "I wouldn't say bored. Are you bored with Kurt?!"

Blaine's eyes filled with panic. "NO! I just...Kurt and I decided to spend the night apart, and the last time we willingly tried that, we ended up in the kitchen together."

Rachel smiled. "Blaine, that's normal. You guys were still new, and exciting then. You're more comfortable with each other now. You guys spent all that time apart a while ago, and if anything it's made you stronger. I bet Kurt comes downstairs in the next..." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "10 minutes, kisses you on the cheek and sits down to eat."

Blaine sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I really wish you and Kurt would discuss these things though."

Blaine looked at her, confusion all over his face.

"I had this exact conversation with him this morning via text message before Finn woke up."

* * *

Sure enough, Kurt did come downstairs and kiss Blaine on the cheek before diving into his cereal. Finn and Rachel excused themselves to make some more wedding plans.

"So."

Blaine smiled. "So..."

"Did you make a decision?"

"I realized at some point this morning that being without you makes me paranoid. I don't like it. I can do it, but I don't like it. I would love to play for Toronto, I really would, but you're more important. You'll always be more important."

Kurt started laughing. It took a few seconds, but he was really laughing, and loudly.

"...Laughter wasn't really what I was looking for..."

Kurt grabbed his arms. "No! Blaine, I spent most of my night texting Rachel trying to figure it out and she said something that really hit home. If you didn't go, and then you regretted it, I'd hate to think I had a part of that. So you should go."

Blaine shook his head, grinning like an idiot. "So you say go, and I say stay."

Kurt nodded, grinning back at him. "But I have a better reason."

"So this means..."

"You should probably go call your new coach in Toronto, and start finding a place to live."

Blaine gets up to call him but turns back when he reaches the door. "Hey Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could take a few days off when I'm moving to help me get settled in?"

Kurt smiled. "I'm sure I can swing it. As long as it's after the wedding but before the baby. I cringe knowing how much Rachel is going to hate my brother after labour, but I also look forward to it. She's gonna be yelling about how much she hates him, and he's gonna go all pale and start tripping over his words." He paused for a second. "I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

**A heads up to anyone who may be interested- I started writing something completely new a few days ago. Still early stages, but I'm hoping to start publishing it as soon as this one's over. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I couldn't exactly leave you guys with one teeny tiny little chapter after not updating for 2 (or was it 3?) weeks. So here's another chapter. I swear, this is the last one for tonight. **

* * *

"Blaine, you need to make a decision here."

"Well what are you doing?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, you aren't following me. Choose a side."

"Why not combine the sides?"

Kurt glared at him across the dining room table. "I'm in charge for both sides and I need a final count. Choose a party and stick with it!"

Blaine sighed. "Fine, I'll go to Finn's bachelor party."

Kurt sat down and started scribbling away. "Good. It'll be even. You at Finn's, me at Rachel's."

"And then you'll come home and show off the moves you saw at the strip club?" Blaine grinned hopefully at him as Kurt laughed.

"Nice try. " The timer went off in the kitchen and he ran to the oven, pulling out two pans. "...uh oh."

Blaine rushed into the kitchen. "What's wrong?!"

Kurt pointed at his pan of cookies. "Those were..."

"OH. Wow. Yeah, those certainly...expanded."

Kurt started giggling. "You can't even tell the difference between the boobs and the cockies."

Blaine joined him, chuckling along. "From what I understand, the bigger and the rounder the boobs, the more the appeal. It's the cockies you've got to fix."

Kurt nodded along in agreement. "If only I had a model to compare them to..." He grinned at Blaine.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a second and started undoing his pants. Right there. In the middle of Kurt's kitchen.

Kurt's entire face twisted in panic. "BLAINE!"

"Oh my god, Kurt calm down." He started laughing, taking Kurt in his arms and holding him against his chest. "Your parents are literally in the next room over, did you seriously think I'd drop my pants?"

"I didn't know what to think! Since you accepted that contract you've been a lot more...affectionate?"

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "I'm just trying to make up for lost time. I'm gonna come home a lot, but it's not going to be the same. I'm not going to be able to watch you sleep, or hop in the shower with you." He sighed. "So I'm making up for it."

"So does this mean you're gonna be like this until you leave?"

Blaine contemplated that for a moment before nodding enthusiastically. "I'm seriously not seeing a problem with that..." He started kissing Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, Blaine, wait. I have something to talk to you about."

Blaine pulled back and stared at him. "What's up?"

Kurt glanced around the room nervously. "Can we go upstairs and talk about it?"

"Sure. We should probably..." He pointed at the cookies. "I mean, I know your Dad is pretty accepting but even he's gonna question these."

Kurt glanced around the kitchen and placed them in a bowl before hiding them in the pantry. "Carole knew what I was doing and she's the only one that looks behind the vegetables. Now let's go."

* * *

"Kurt, what's going on?"

Blaine was sitting on their couch, watching as Kurt paced back and forth in front of him.

"Okay, so you know how I've been working my ass off for the Berrys here?"

Blaine smiled. "Yes."

"Well their New York location's current manager is leaving to go back to school."

"Okay..."

Kurt grinned down at him. "They want to pay all my moving expenses, give me a raise and have me run their New York City location."

Blaine jumped up off the couch and grabbed Kurt, hoisting him off his feet. "Kurt! That's amazing!"

Kurt giggled and wrapped his arms around Blaine as they fell back on the bed. "So you're okay with it?"

"Are you kidding!? Toronto to New York is nothing. It's a 6 hour drive. 6 hours." He grinned. "It's not short enough that I could hop in the shower on you, but short enough we could probably manage a visit almost every week." He kissed Kurt gently. "That's seriously amazing news."

"I think so too."

"Wait, did you already take it?"

Kurt shook his head. "Of course not. Blaine, we talk about things before we dive in. Just like you talked to me about Toronto. It's how we work."

Blaine smiled, hovering right over Kurt's lips. "You really are the best boyfriend ever."

* * *

"Rachel, uncover your eyes. Rachel! Come on, it's your bachelorette party." Kurt grabbed her hands and pulled them off her face. "There isn't even anyone on stage yet."

"Kurt, I specifically told you, no strippers."

"And I over ruled you, besides...you'll enjoy this, I promise." He took a sip of his champagne. "But not nearly as much as I will."

The music started playing and the lights focused on the stage. Several men appeared on stage and Kurt handed Rachel a stack of dollar bills and pulled her in to whisper in her ear.

"Hey, trust me here, okay? I promise both you and Finn are going to have a blast tonight. Just relax."

Rachel nodded before resting a hand on her stomach and lifting her head to look at the stage.

The dancers appeared on stage in various costumes and started ripping off their clothes while moving their hips in ways that should be illegal.

Rachel loosened up eventually, eagerly placing money in G-Strings.

The first round of dancers flew off the stage and the next set appeared.

Finn Hudson stood at the table right in front of his fiancee and eagerly ripped off his clothes.

Rachel squealed. "FINN!" She giggled along and let him pull her on the stage where they danced together.

Kurt; however, was completely distracted by table four, where Blaine was dancing. Kurt glanced around, no one else was mesmerized by him. He grabbed his last pile of dollar bills and walked over, handing one to Blaine.

Blaine grinned down at him and lowered himself for Kurt to continue shoving bills in his thong.

"How much for a lap dance?"

"For you? That pile right there is gonna do enough, but if you want me for the whole night it's gonna cost you."

Kurt pulled Blaine to his lips. "Worth every penny."

Blaine pulled Kurt into the private room in the back of the club and pushed him down on the couch.

"Unzip your pants."

Kurt gaped at Blaine. He'd never had a lap dance before but he was pretty fucking sure you weren't supposed unzip your pants during one. In fact, any kind of masturbating was frowned upon in strip clubs as far as he knew.

Blaine reached into his jeans pocket and produced a roll of travel sized lube packets and handed them to Kurt.

"Blaine, what?"

Blaine approached Kurt and started dancing all over his body. His cock twitched in excitement as Blaine rubbed up against it. Kurt was completely lost in attraction as Blaine continued moving all around.

He finally stepped off Kurt's lap to remove his thong, revealing Kurt's erection resting against his own stomach.

"Blaine if we get caught..." His voice said no, but as he spoke, he covered his cock in lube.

Blaine grinned, straddling Kurt's lap again and leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Getting caught is half the fun. Besides, I couldn't wait to get home"

Blaine positioned his opening over Kurt's erection.

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Blaine no! Let me stretch you first."

Blaine shook his head and slowly eased himself down Kurt's length while he explained.

"I did right before we went on stage."

Kurt moaned. "Blaine" It came out as more of a whine.

Blaine slowly pulled himself back up Kurt's cock before slamming himself back down. He bit his lip trying to keep himself from crying out. He continued moving himself up and down, feeling the tip of Kurt brushing agaist his prostate every single time he moved back down.

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's hips to help steady him as they approached their orgasms.

Kurt grasped Blaine's length and stroked him a few times before he came, tightening around Kurt.

"Blaine" Kurt barely whispered it, and before he knew it Blaine had lifted himself off Kurt and his mouth was sucking Kurt off instead.

Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's hair, pulling slightly as he climaxed.

Blaine pulled off as Kurt went soft between his lips and tucked him back into into his pants as Kurt used some tissues to clean Blaine off.

Blaine pulled his stripper thong back on and licked his lips before leaning up and kissing Kurt deeply.

"Cross "have sex in a strip club" off my bucket list." Kurt grinned at Blaine.

* * *

**Here's the deal guys. All your reviews come straight to the email that is hooked up to my cellphone. Sometimes they get delayed, but for the most part they come right to my phone. And when I'm at work, slaving away over stupid lists? They brighten my day. I keep them saved, just so I can stare at them.**

**So having said that, reviews are always welcome and SO appreciated. Seriously. Brighten my day.  
**

**Even if you don't write a review, just know that I love everyone that's clicked on this fic to read it. You guys are the best, and I love you.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Not a lot of explination needed before this one. **

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning in his hotel room. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Blaine, Finn, Puck and a duck shaped balloon were sharing his bed with him, as well as 14 feather boas.

He gently got himself off the bed and walked into the bathroom. There were beer cans and various other bottles of liquor all over the sink and the counter, and the bathtub was full of chocolate.

"What the fuck happened last night?"

Kurt cleaned up the bathroom and surprisingly got most of the chocolate out of the tub.

He walked back into the room and found Mercedes and Tina heading for the door.

"Work"

He nodded and hugged them before they left.

He started picking things up around the room, following a trail of worn out glo sticks to the balcony.

"...Uh, hi?"

Kurt stared down at the woman sitting on the lawn chair.

She glanced back up at him. "Hey, where am I?"

"...You're on the balcony of my hotel room."

She grinned. "Oh yeah? What happened last night?"

Kurt smiled at her. "Well, nothing between us. I'm very much in love with my boyfriend."

"That's kind of hot. Can I watch you guys?"

Blaine appeared on the balcony, wearing only a pair of shorts. "That's actually how we met."

"What do you mean?"

Blaine smiled. "Well, I was the designated driver last night, I didn't actually start drinking until hours after you guys did. So after Kurt and I...had our fun at the strip club..."

Kurt blushed. He remembered that.

"We met you." He turned to the woman. "You had been watching us pretty much the whole time and you tried to get us to agree to a threeesome, instead Kurt invited you to hang out with us for our joined "super awkward pre wedding party." After that, there was a lot of drinking and watching dancers."

Blaine smiled. "And then Emily here got up on stage and decided to give us a lap dance. I do mean us, she switched back and forth from lap to lap, and when nothing happened downstairs she got mad and ended up somewhere else with Puck for a while."

Emily smiled. "Which one is Puck?"

Blaine pointed towards the bed. "Mohawk."

She grinned again. "Score."

Kurt shook his head and smiled at Blaine. "Anything else?"

"She gave Finn one hell of a lap dance."

Kurt gasped. "Oh no, Rachel's gonna kill me!"

Blaine laughed. "No...you gave her one while he got one."

"Blaine Anderson that is not a funny joke."

"It's not a joke. You gave her a lap dance and then Rachel and Finn disappeared for a while, and so did we." Blaine grinned. "And then Emily tried to follow. That's pretty much all that I remember though. We must have come back here and started drinking."

Kurt nodded. "So nothing about the chocolate tub?"

Emily stared at him. "That sounds delicious."

"I cleaned it all up."

Her eyes went wide. "With your tongue?"

Blaine smiled appreciatively and Kurt laughed.

"No, with water and a cloth."

Emily pouted. "That's no fun."

Blaine grinned. "I don't know, the thought of him leaning over the side of the tub is kind of a nice thought to me..."

Kurt lightly hit Blaine's arm as they both laughed.

Emily leaned against the balcony railing. "So, do you guys befriend and hang out with strippers often?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm not gonna tell you that it's never happened. I don't do it a lot though, only when the opportunity presents itself. I've found some good friends that way."

"Oh, is that how you guys met?"

Kurt smiled. "No...but thank you."

She smiled again. "For a non stripper, you certainly know how to use your hips."

"You bet he does, just ask Anderson." Puck appeared on the balcony next to Emily and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Morning, babe."

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "Wanna go for a walk while these two defile the balcony?"

Puck appeared to be eating Emily's face, prompting Kurt to nod. They strolled through their hotel room and out into the hallway.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you wanna grab some food?"

Kurt smiled. "I'm actually doing okay right now. You must have taken good care of me last night."

"Well I did what I could. I seem to remember getting awfully jealous when you were giving Rachel that lap dance..."

Kurt bit his lip. "Well would it help if I told you that you have nothing to worry about cause she really isn't my type?"

"I guess it could have been worse. You could have given Finn a lap dance..."

* * *

As it turned out, there were explinations for the duck balloon and the chocolate in the bathtub. Finn had wanted to surprise Rachel with a bathtub full of chocolate, but had forgotten to turn the AC up before he snuck back out. And Puck bought Rachel the duck balloon for her unborn child.

Everyone was still talking after the parties, so Kurt considered them a success.

Everything was ready. Kurt and Blaine had spent the whole night at the church getting the flowers ready, and making sure everything was set up while Rachel got a good night's sleep. The church was gorgeous. At the end of every pew, there was a container of light pink rose petals for everyone to shower upon the bride and groom once they exchanged vows, and beautiful flower arrangements.

After getting ready, but before the wedding, Blaine and Kurt stood watching as people filed into the church.

"You know, Kurt, if fashion doesn't work out you should seriously consider planning weddings. This is gorgeous."

Kurt smiled. "I should hope so, I've been planning weddings since I was 7."

"Were you marrying your G.I Joes too?"

Kurt laughed. "No, Ken and Barbie, Ken and Ken, Barbie and Barbie. I didn't care. I just loved their weddings."

Blaine smiled. "Just think of this one as practice..."

Kurt nodded. "It was practice for ours." He smiled at Blaine shyly.

Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand, squeezing it. "Exactly."

Kurt's phone started buzzing violently in his pocket. He fished it out and sighed. "The bride requires my assistance, text me if there are any problems out here." He kissed Blaine's cheek quickly and rushed into Rachel's room.

"What's wrong?"

Rachel was sitting on the couch in her undergarments, rubbing her stomach and crying.

"It doesn't fit."

"What doesn't fit?"

"My dress"

Kurt stared at her in complete disbelief. "Rachel, we went for a fitting 6 days ago, how does it not fit?"

"I don't know! It just doesn't, and my feet are swollen and I can't get my shoes on."

Kurt took a deep breath and sat next to Rachel, taking her hands. "Okay. Take a deep breath, there's no reason to freak out."

She did as he said.

"Who helped you into your dress at the dress place?"

"Santana."

Kurt smiled. "Okay, we can fix this." He pulled out his phone and dialed quickly. "Hi San, can you come to Rachel's room? We need your help." He listened as she spoke. "Yeah...how'd you know?" He laughed at something she said. "Okay, I'll see you in a few." He hung up.

"Santana's on her way, she says there's a trick to the dress. She's gonna come fix it. As for your shoes, it's perfectly okay. Your dress covers them anyways, you can wear just about anything. I've got a pair of those ones you can keep in your purse, you can wear those."

Rachel started sobbing again. "Oh Kurt, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Santana burst into the room a few minutes later and pulled Rachel towards her dress.

"See, there's the slip that buttons up here, but if you don't button it, it bunches up here and it won't do up, see?"

Kurt smiled. "San, will you stay with her till it's time? I've got a few other things to take care of out there. I'll show Brit where the room is and she can join you."

Santana smiled. "Yeah yeah, just go. We have girl time to catch up on here."

Kurt found Brittany in the hallway and pointed her towards the room before heading back to the main hall to find Blaine.

"How are things out here?"

Blaine smiled. "They're perfect, Kurt. Seriously, you can breathe."

"It's still early, things can still go wrong. How's Finn?"

"He's good. He's with Puck getting ready. The rings are in my pocket, and Finn has his vows. I checked. I made him show me the paper."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. The caterers are all set up in the reception hall, Burt and Carole are seated, the brides maids and grooms men are ready. I think that's it."

"Let's do this."

* * *

The wedding went off perfectly. Rachel looked gorgeous, Finn looked handsome and neither of them made fools out of themselves. The rings made it on to their fingers and no one said the wrong name.

Kurt had told Rachel ahead of time that he would help with the reception but once it started, he was going to have fun. And he did.

Between the wedding and the reception, Kurt and Blaine returned to the hotel and got rid of their ties and jackets.

At the reception, they had dinner and started drinking. It was an open bar, and neither had to worry about driving, so they made sure they had their fun.

Rachel was lounging comfortably with her feet in Finn's lap as he massaged them.

Most of the older guests had cleared out, leaving only the Bride and Groom's friends, most of whom were currently watching Kurt and Blaine on the dance floor, practically dry humping each other while singing "Peacock"

Rachel smiled at her new husband. "I can't wait for them to see this on our wedding video."

* * *

**I could have sworn I'd updated past this point! Stupid me. Anyways, I really just wrote this so I could write Kurt and Blaine dealing with the wedding. Seeing Finn and Rachel getting married, leaving those thoughts floating around. And for the fluff.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A bit of a jump here, just for some background, Rachel is still pregnant and it's post-wedding, post-honeymoon and all that.**

* * *

"I already hate it."

"Blaine"

"Kurt, I'm serious. It's horrible here. It's hot and it's so loud!"

Kurt smiled. "Blaine, come on. It's the first night in your new apartment, just try to go to sleep."

Kurt could practically hear Blaine's pout. "I don't want to sleep here without you."

"I'll be there tomorrow night. I promise, and we'll unpack all your stuff and get you all ready for your first day."

"And christen the apartment?" Blaine sounded so hopeful Kurt almost laughed at him.

"Yes Blaine, we'll fuck on every surface of your new apartment."

"Good. And we'll have to do the same in yours when you get it."

"Sounds like we're gonna be tired."

"It'll be worth it."

Kurt smiled fondly at the phone while picking things up in his room and placing them in various boxes.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

Blaine sighed. "I really miss you."

"Blaine, we promised we wouldn't do this."

"I know, but I really do, and I don't like it and I really, really don't like this apartment. It's too empty."

Kurt laughed. "Blaine, I'm never going to make it to New York if you don't let me finish packing. Just turn on your ipod and your "I miss Kurt" playlist, which I know you made, and lay in the dark. You'll be asleep in no time and then it'll be tomorrow and I'll be there. I'll be there for a whole week, and then we'll spend a whole four days in New York."

"But then-"

"Then we'll be grown ups about this. We aren't going to be doing the long distance thing forever. We will get through this, and we'll be better people for it, understood?"

"Understood."

Kurt smiled. "Good. Now I'm going to go pack up the last off my stuff and go to bed, and you're doing the same. Right?"

Blaine nodded. "Right."

"Goodnight, Blaine. I love you."

"Love you too, Kurt."

Kurt hung up and placed his phone down next to the box on his bed.

He didn't hear Rachel approach his room.

"It'll get easier, you said it yourself."

Kurt spun around and smiled sadly at her. "I know. I just know that he's hurting, and I am too, and I hate it."

Rachel sat herself down gently on Kurt's bed and draped her hands over her expanding stomach. "He's hurting now because he's bored, once he starts work he'll be fine, and once you start working, you'll feel better too."

Kurt smiled. "Looks like impending motherhood is making someone awfully wise." He lifted the box onto the ground and joined her on the bed. "How is my little niece or nephew?"

Rachel grinned at him. "Kicking up a storm and excited to see everyone." She rubbed her stomach again. "I can't believe I'm due right after Christmas."

"I can't believe you're married and pregnant." He smiled. "I know you and Finn are staying here until you can afford to move out, and I know how he can get sometimes so if you need alone space you can always hang out in here. I'm granting you special permission."

"Aww, Kurt." She hugged him and stood up. "Well, I think it's about time for me to get some sleep." She grinned at him. "You may want to consider headphones tonight."

Kurt made a face. "Ew, Rach. Just ew."

She winked at him and went into the other room. Kurt continued packing, blasting his "I Miss Blaine" playlist as loud as possible without waking up his father.

* * *

The next day, Blaine got up and headed straight for the airport. Kurt's flight was scheduled to land at noon, but Blaine was too excited to stay at home. He ended up at the airport for 9 AM.

He bought the cheapest ticket he could manage and settled in at the gate Kurt was supposed to come through.

"Oh my god, Blaine is that you?"

Blaine turned his head around in time to see Sam walking towards him. "Oh, wow. Hi Sam."

Sam threw his arms around Blaine. "I've really missed you, what brings you to Toronto?"

Blaine smiled. "I was drafted by the Marlies. So I'm playing in town, how about you?"

Sam grinned. "Looks like we're teammates again."

Blaine nodded. "I uh...I guess so."

Sam sat down next to him. "So did you just get here?"

Blaine shook his head. "I got here yesterday, I'm just waiting for someone."

Sam nodded. "Alright, well I should probably go find my ride. I guess I'll see you in a few days for our first practice. You've still got my number, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, mine hasn't changed either. Maybe we can uh, grab some coffee or something before."

"Sounds good." Sam stood up and waved. "Bye Blaine."

Blaine watched as he walked away, trying to figure out what he was feeling. He was completely lost in his thoughts when someone stopped in front of him.

"Blaine, how am I supposed to surprise you at your apartment when you come to the airport hours early?"

Blaine's eyes started at his feet and worked their way up until he was smiling at Kurt. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around him. "I thought you'd never get here."

Kurt hugged him. "I can't believe you were gonna sit here and wait for me."

Blaine grinned. "You're worth the wait."

* * *

**Don't throw things at me! I had always planned on bringing Sam back into the picture at some point. I just never really knew where until I got to writing this scene, which seemed pointless, but it all comes to a head. **


	21. Chapter 21

**This entire chapter is basically fluff. Like the last few chapters have been. And the next chapter. But eventually there's more drama.**

* * *

"Blaine?"

"Don't freak out."

Kurt sat up in bed and switched on the light. "What's wrong?"

"Okay, before I tell you...I'm fine. I'm gonna make a full recovery."

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"I pulled my groin in the game earlier."

"What?"

"Its a common injury, a few weeks tops. But this means that I get Christmas off completely. I'm not due back until mid January."

Kurt flicked the light off and laid back down with the phone to his ear. "You should go home."

"Huh?"

Kurt smiled. "You should go stay with my dad and Carole until I get there. You can help Carole with stuff. She's been trying to get me to ditch work to come help her."

"Are you sure? I was gonna come bum around your place."

Kurt nodded. "As much as I'd love for your bum to be around my place, we both know a pulled groin seriously limits our sexual positions. At least if we see each other back home, we'll have to be slightly conservative because of the family. Whereas if you came here..."

Blaine laughed. "No need to finish that thought." He typed something into the computer. "I could leave tomorrow night. Thank god I make a lot of money, these flights are outrageous."

"That's holiday pricing."

They were both quiet for a few minutes as Blaine purchased his ticket and Kurt fell asleep again.

"Alright, sorry for waking you up, how's the holiday rush at the store?"

The other side of the line stayed silent.

Blaine smiled sweetly into his phone. "Goodnight Kurt, I love you."

Blaine hung up and started throwing his clothes together in a suitcase. He was about halfway through the first pile when his phone chimed.

'i love you top'

Blaine smiled again and set the phone down on the bed to finish packing.

* * *

"Finn, can you get the door?!"

"Yeah, I'm going. Mom be careful with that box."

Finn rushed over and opened the door. "Hi, can I he-oh my god!"

Blaine grinned back at him. "Hey man."

Finn wrapped his giant arms around Blaine, hugging him and lifting him off the ground at the same time.

"Finn!"

He let Blaine go and grinned at him. "Sorry! Just...you're here! Mom told me you weren't gonna be here for a few more weeks."

Blaine pulled his suitcases into the house with Blaine's help. "Yeah, I pulled something during the game the other night so here I am."

Carole walked into the room, barely visible behind the stack of boxes she was carrying. "Who was at the door, Sweetheart?"

"Hi Carole."

The boxes all dropped from her arms and she squealed before launching herself at Blaine. "What are you doing here?!"

He wrapped his arms around Carole. "I came home a few weeks early. I just missed everybody too much!"

Carole let him go and glanced aroun. "No Kurt?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not yet, he's still in New York."

Carole's smile faded. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes! Yeah, everything's perfect. I just missed you guys. I mean, I see Kurt every few weeks. I haven't seen you since I left." He noticed Rachel in the kitchen picking at a plate of food. "And I couldn't miss seeing Rachel 9 months pregnant."

Finn suddenly went a little bit paler at the mention of his wife.

Blaine laughed. "I'm gonna go say hi, I'll be back."

Finn and Carole each grabbed one of his arms. "NO"

"What? Why not?"

Finn shook his head. "It's the hormones. She's always angry."

Carole smiled. "She's just a little irritable. She's about a week late and she's been so uncomfortable. It's been hard on all of us, especially Finn. She constantly points out that it's his fault she's like this."

"Wouldn't she be more upset if I didn't say hi to her? Besides, I thought she was due after Christmas."

Carole glanced at Finn. "She had the due date wrong, its no problem. You're probably right though, you should go say hi."" She grabbed her coat and purse. "I'm going to run to the store, Finn I'll need your help." She kissed Blaine's cheek. "Welcome home, sweetheart. We'll be back soon."

She opened the door and ventured outside. Finn followed and paused before closing the door. "Good luck."

Blaine removed his coat and boots before rolling his bag closer to the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. He paused outside the door and knocked lightly.

"Rach?"

Rachel turned her head to see him and her entire face lit up.

"BLAINE?!" She waddled over towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him. He managed to get his arms around her waist as well. As far as hugs went, it was pretty awkward cause of her stomach, but they made it work.

"How are you? You look amazing."

Her eyes welled up with tears. "No I don't. I'm fat."

Blaine smiled at her. "Rachel, you look nothing short of fabulous. Kurt's sorry he can't be here yet, he's trying though."

Her face suddenly turned angry. "We aren't speaking. Ever since he sent me that stupid Marc Jacobs coat in a size 2. A SIZE 2."

Blaine was startled. Kurt hadn't mentioned that they weren't talking. In fact, Kurt had let him go just the other night to call Rachel. At least that's what he'd said he was going to do. What if he was actually seeing someone else? He shook his head to make the thought go away. Kurt wouldn't do that.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything bad by it."

Her face softened. "I know. I love it." She rubber her hand over her face. "It's the hormones, don't mind me."

He smiled. "I've missed you, Rachel. Come here." He hugged her again, only this time he felt something wet on his foot. He didn't break the hug, but his shoulders tensed a bit.

"Uh...Rach? I know you don't have much control right now, and I promise not to be mad...but did you just pee on me?"

She pulled out of the hug and glanced down at the wet floor. She slowly lifted her head to look at Blaine.

"I think my water just broke."

* * *

Blaine was pacing at the foot of the hospital bed.

"Blaine, can you stop, you're stressing me out."

"YOU'RE IN LABOUR!"

"I know."

"Just...why won't Finn answer?" He glanced at his phone again. He'd called 3 times and Finn still wouldn't answer.

"Why don't you try calling from the hospital phone? Finn's been avoiding my phone calls for weeks, and he knows we're together. At least it'll come up as a different number if you call from here."

Blaine rushed over to dial on the room's phone.

"Hello?"

"FINN I DON'T KNOW YOUR MIDDLE NAME HUDSON WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING MY PHONE CALLS?"

"...Who is this?"

"IT'S BLAINE."

"Oh. Hey. What's up?"

Rachel smiled at Blaine and extended her hand for the phone, which he happily handed over. "Blaine, why don't you go call Kurt and let him know what's going on? It'll help calm you down."

He nodded and walked out of the room as she started explaining everything to Finn.

Once he was in the hallway, he dialed.

"Berry's Best, this is Kurt, how can I help you?"

"It's Blaine."

"You're home safe and sound?"

"I'm at the hospital."

The line went quiet, and all Blaine could hear was the sound of Kurt walking somewhere and the closing of a door.

"Why are you in the hospital? Are you okay? Is it my dad?"

Blaine nearly hit himself. Of course Kurt would think those things. "No! Everyone's fine. Rachel's water broke on my shoes. I think I hugged her too hard."

Kurt's laughter flooded the phone line. "Blaine, I can't breathe."

"I mean, she was fine, moody, but fine and then I hugged her and BAM there's water everywhere. I hugged the baby out."

"No you didn't, she's been expecting it to break for a few days. How's she doing?"

"She's calm! She's fine. I'm freaking out though, cause Finn wouldn't answer his pho-"

Finn came running down the hallway. "Where is she?" Blaine pointed into her room and he went inside.

"Hey, Finn's here now."

"Babe, I gotta go, but tell Rachel that I love her, and she's a star and I can't wait to come see her and the baby in a few weeks, okay? I love you, text me details!"

Blaine hung up and saw Carole and Burt down the hall trying to find the right room.

"BURT, CAROLE!"

They looked up and walked towards him. Carole hugged him again.

"Oh thank god you were there, Blaine."

Burt pulled Blaine into a hug as soon as Carole's arms were off him. "Welcome home, kiddo"

* * *

Finn walked back into the waiting room hours later and threw himself down into a chair next to Carole. It was nearly three in the morning, and there was still no baby.

"How's she doing, honey?"

Finn shook his head. "She's doing amazing, the contractions suck, and she keeps telling me how much she hates me."

Carole smiled. "That's expected."

Finn folded his arms across his chest. "She threw me out."

"Well that's because you kept saying stupid things."

Blaine, Finn, Carole and Burt all spun around to see Kurt standing in the doorway.

"Kurt?!"

He rushed over to hug everyone. "Did you really think I would miss my best friend having her baby?"

Blaine grinned and grabbed Kurt's hand, listening as he explained how he'd called Rachel's dads and explained that he needed to be here, so they agreed to have him close the store, just this once, for his regular shift for the next three days.

"So I'm here until Sunday, and then I have to go back to the store for a week and then I'm off for my two weeks of vacation."

Finn grabbed Kurt's arm and started pulling him away from the family. "That's great Kurt, but I really need you to go see Rachel right now."

* * *

Kurt crept back into the waiting room a few hours later. It was almost 5 AM. Burt and Carole had gone home to get some sleep, Finn was in with Rachel and Blaine was asleep in the waiting room.

Kurt smiled and watched Blaine sleep for a minute before gently pushing on his shoulder. "Blaine, wake up."

Blaine's eyes sprung open and he sat up. "I'm up, is everything okay? How's Rachel?"

Kurt smiled. "She's doing great, I'm officially an uncle."

Blaine's face lit up. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, it was really, really messy, but they're both doing great. Finn hasn't let the little guy go since he was born, and Rachel is fast asleep."

"Good. She needs it. That was long."

"And let me just say, if I wasn't gay before..." he laughed. "Anyways, I came to get you cause sleeping on these chairs can't be very comfortable, and I'm exhausted."

Blaine nodded. "Want to go home?"

Kurt nodded. "I do. And I want to cuddle with my adorable boyfriend, who still has my best friend's womb goo on his shoe."

Blaine laughed. "Let's go."

* * *

"Kurt? Kurt! Come on Kurt, it's time to wake up."

"Hmm? What time is it?"

Blaine glanced at the alarm clock. "It's 7, come ON!" Blaine pulled Kurt successfully to his feet before his eyes even opened.

"Blaaaaaine!"

"Come on! We have to go downstairs and open presents!"

Kurt continued to complain as Blaine led him down the stairs. Burt and Carole were already up and sitting in the living room, Rachel was sitting in the rocking chair holding the baby and Finn was staring at the tree.

Carole was the first to notice them and smiled. "Well look who's finally decided to join the party!"

Kurt sighed. "There's coffee, right?" He sulked off towards the kitchen as Blaine sat down near the tree and started organizing the presents into piles for everyone.

Kurt returned a minute later and sat down on the floor next to Blaine. "You're lucky you're cute."

One by one, everyone opened their presents. Most were for the (still unnamed) baby.

Blaine was incredibly touched when he found the sweater that Carole had bought him matched ones given to Finn and Kurt.

Blaine chatted happily with the family as Kurt fished around under the tree.

"What are you looking for?"

Kurt jumped slightly and shook his head. "Nothing. I just thought I had another present for Rachel under here...she must have already opened it."

Blaine smiled at him and returned to talking to Carole about Toronto, leaving Kurt to wonder...where was Blaine's present to him?

* * *

After breakfast, Rachel, Finn and the baby decided to go home and sleep for a few hours. Carole and Kurt busied themselves cooking in the kitchen while Burt and Blaine sat in the living room watching christmas specials on television.

"Don't worry, Kurt."

Kurt turned to look at Carole. "Worry about what?"

She smiled. "About why Blaine didn't give you a present yet. I'm sure he's got something planned."

Kurt gasped, trying to hide the smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "You know something."

"Shhh, I do not."

"Yes you do! Tell me! Am I going to love it? He didn't buy me clothes, did he? I love him, but he just doesn't know how to dress me. Is it that Alexander Mcqueen jacket I wanted?"

Carole laughed. "It isn't clothes, and you are going to love it. That's all I'm saying."

* * *

After dinner, Blaine and Kurt decided to go for a walk, just to be alone in the snow. They walked hand in hand through the park until Blaine stopped by the swings.

"I used to come here when you were at work and the house was empty. I'd come here and just sit and think about things. It was my quiet time. I never told you, but sitting here? That's when I realized that I was in love with you." Blaine sat down on the swing. "I'd sit here and think about you, and us and everything."

Kurt smiled. "Why are you telling me this?"

Blaine sighed. "I hate being away from you, Kurt. I hate it. Sure, we talk all the time and we see each other when we can, but I miss this." He held up their linked hands. "I miss walking down the street with you. I miss listening to you complain about idiots at work when you come home. I miss it all."

Kurt sat down in the swing next to his.

"I lied to you. I didn't pull anything. I put in a request to be transfered to the Rangers. They wanted me to take a month off to think about it, and I've never been more sure." He smiled. "So how would you like a roommate?"

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Blaine...you're joking."

Blaine shook his head. "Not even a little."

Kurt launched himself at Blaine, knocking him off the swing and onto the snow. "Carole was right, that was a great Christmas present." He leaned forward, kissing Blaine.

Blaine broke the kiss and smiled. "Carole didn't know about that. I told your dad earlier, but Carole didn't know about that."

Kurt sat up. "What?"

Blaine sat himself up as much as he could and reached into his inside pocket, pulling out two envelopes and handing them to Kurt. "Merry Christmas."

Kurt gently opened the first envelope and gasped. "Blaine."

"I know you've always wanted to go, and I know you won't have to worry about anyone understanding you."

"You got me two tickets to Paris."

Blaine nodded and grinned.

Kurt kissed him again. "When do we leave?"

* * *

**WOO! Okay! So, long chapter. But I got a lot of stuff out of the way that had to happen! So yay! One of the biggest reasons I wrote this chapter? My friend Cherese really wanted Blaine to think he'd squeezed the baby out.**

**Hope everyone liked it! I should be posting the some more chapters next week. As for right now? I hear thunder, and that makes me happy! So, I'm gonna go enjoy that!  
**


End file.
